Mädchen und Wolf
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Nach der Missglückten Hochzeit ändert sich einiges im Leben von Ranma, vergessenes kommt an Licht, Probleme werden behoben, und Gefühle werden entdeckt.
1. Chapter 1

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**Kapitel 01.**

„Gerede."

„GEBRÜLLE."

/Gedacht./

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

**###########**

Einen Monat war es jetzt her, ein ganzer Monat seit Ranmas und Akanes

Hochzeit so grandios und spektakulär gescheitert war.

Dabei hatte der Erbe der Saotome Kampfschule für Schlägereien aller Art

sich sogar ein wenig auf das Ganze gefreut.

Ja Ranma Saotome hatte sich wirklich darauf gefreut seine Verlobte Akane

Tendo zu heiraten, natürlich würde er das jetzt nicht laut zugeben.

Und so saß er gerade jetzt im Garten der Familie Tendo am Koi Teich auf

einem der Steine und dachte an eben diesen einen verhängnisvollen Tag

zurück, dabei seufzte er leicht ohne sich dabei groß was zu denken.

„RANMA NO BAKA."

Leider hatte Akane den Seufzer mitbekommen und Ranma kam mal wieder

in den Genuss ihres Mallet of Doom und bekam einen Freiflug über Nerima

spendiert.

Ja es war alles mehr oder weniger beim Alten geblieben, wie gesagt mehr

oder weniger.

Ranma flog nicht sonderlich weit, der Winkel war eher so das Er sehr hoch

flog und in einem anderen Teil des Gartens wieder aufschlug, was seine

Verlobte auch sofort wieder auf den Plan rief.

„Das geschieht dir recht du Baka, ich will gar nicht wissen an welches der

Miststücke aus deinem Harem du schon wieder gedacht hast", fuhr das

Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren ihn wütend an, ehe sie im Dojo verschwand.

Kurz darauf konnte man das deutliche Geräusch hören wenn ein Ziegelstein

zertrümmert wurde.

Ranma grummelte vor sich hin, während er langsam wieder aufstand, irgendwie

waren seit der verpatzten Hochzeit diese alltäglichen Streitereien um einiges

Schlimmer geworden fand er.

„Das geht mir alles so auf die Nerven, ich hab langsam echt keinen Bock mehr."

Mehrere Male murmelte er den Satz immer und immer wieder.

Irgendwann ging er dann hinauf in das Zimmer in dem er mit seinem Vater

schlief.

/ich gehe auf Trainingsreise, für nen Monat, oder zwei oder drei. Ich muss

meinen Kopf wieder richtig frei kriegen/, dachte Ranma nur und packte

seinen alten Wanderrucksack.

Als er fertig war, hielt er aber inne.

„Nein, ohne eine Nachricht kann ich nicht so einfach gehen. Genma und

Tendo-san würden durchdrehen, und Kasumi würde sich sicher auch sorgen

machen", sagte er sich.

Und Kasumi sorgen zu bereiten wollte er nicht, sie war immer so nett und

fürsorglich zu ihm gewesen, beinah wie eine Mutter.

Sofort suchte er sich ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift um eine Nachricht zu

hinterlassen, doch Letzteres wollte sich einfach nicht von ihm finden lassen.

Er blickte zu dem alten Rucksack seines bekloppten Panda Vaters und fragte er

sich, ob er da suchen sollte?

Genma hatte es nicht gern, wenn jemand an seine Sachen ging, da konnte er echt

zum Tier werden.

Er zögerte kurz, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und begann in dem Rucksack

herumzuwühlen.

Zwar fand er keinen Stift, dafür zwei andere Sachen, die er sich nicht so

wirklich erklären konnte.

Das eine war ein alter Block der mit Zeichnungen von Landschaften, Personen,

und Zeichnungen von Ranma und Genma voll war.

Das andere war eine Shampooflasche die ihn sehr an die erinnerte mit der

Shampoo damals Akane das Gedächtnis gelöscht hat.

„Aber sicher bin ich mir nicht, die Flasche damals war Grün, die hier ist rot", sagte

Ranma leise zu sich selber ehe er sich entschloss heraus zu finden, was es mit der

Flasche auf sich hatte.

Mit Schwung beförderte der Kämpfer seinen eigenen Rucksack in eine ecke und

sprang dann einfach aus dem Fenster und über die Mauer.

Sein erster Impuls war es ins Nekohanten zu gehen und die alte Mumi Cologne zu

fragen, doch dann verwarf er die Idee so schnell wieder, wie er vor einer Katze

davon rennen konnte.

Denn wenn er in das Restaurant kam, würde erst Shampoo an ihm hängen, und nur

Sekunden später Mousse um ihn zu töten, wieder konnte er nur seufzen.

Einen Augenblick dachte Ranma sehr genau nach, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„Dr. Tofu kann mir sicher helfen, der kennt sich mit so was doch auch aus." rief der

schwarzhaarige und benutze seine typischen über-Dächer-spring-Route zur Praxis

des Arztes.

Dafür das Es kurz vor Mittag war, war die Praxis erstaunlich leer, Ranma wartete

bis zwei ältere Herrschaften fertig waren, ehe er in den Untersuchungsraum ging.

„Ah guten Tag Ranma." begrüßte ihn Dr. Tofu und musterte ihn dabei kritisch.

„Du sieht nicht verletzt aus Ranma." stellte er fest und Ranma schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich ihren Rat brauche." erklärte der Kämpfer mit dem Zopf und

holte die Flasche hervor die er gefunden hatte.

„Sehen sie bitte einmal Dr. Tofu, die sieht fast aus wie die die Shampoo bei Akane

benutzt hat damit diese mich vergisst. Aber eben nur fast, und ich wollte fragen ob

sie etwas über diese Flasche wissen."

Tofu Ono hatte ihm interessiert zu gehört und ihm dann die Flasche abgenommen

um sie sich genau an zu sehen, anschließend ging er zu seinem Bücherregal und

begann einige durchzusehen.

Der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Doktors gefiel dem verfluchten Kämpfer ganz und

gar nicht.

„Ranma." begann Dr. Tofu. „Würdest du mir sagen, wo du die Flasche genau

gefunden hast?"

„Die, in dem alten Rucksack meines noch älteren Herren. Ich hab einen Stift gesucht,

als ich die Flasche fand." erklärte Ranma und wurde langsam besorgt.

„Hör so Ranma, du weißt ja noch das bei der Shiatsu-Haarwäsche-Kampftechnik die

Heilung durch eine erneute Anwendung der gleichen Kampftechnik möglich war.

Doch bei dieser Flasche hier ist das etwas anderes, sie ist sehr selten und die

Wiederherstellung der gelöschten Erinnerungen ist sehr viel komplizierter, und ich

will gewiss jetzt auf niemanden mit dem Finger zeigen, aber ich denke dir wurden

Erinnerungen genommen."

**#Bamm#**

Ranma saß mit einem Mal auf dem Boden und starrte den Arzt vor sich an.

„Aber warum sollte mein Vater mir Erinnerungen nehmen, das verstehe ich nicht,

es ergibt für mich keinen Sinn." stammelte der junge Mann, und hielt sich dabei

mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf.

„Nun Ranma, um das herauszufinden, müssten wir dir die Erinnerungen wieder

geben, denn ich glaub nicht, dass dein Vater uns etwas sagen würde, oder?"

„Nein, der würde sicher nicht mit der Sprache raus rücken." sagte Ranma nach

einem wütenden Schauben von sich und stand dann langsam wieder auf.

Als er wieder sicher stand, verbeugte er sich vor Dr. Tofu.

„Doktor würden sie mir dann eventuell helfen und mich von meiner scheinbaren

Gedächtnislücke befreien?" er klang sehr ernst und Formel dabei, anders als so

einige es sicher gewohnt wären.

„Aber natürlich helfe ich dir Ranma, es ist als Arzt schließlich meine Pflicht denen

zu helfen die ärztliche Hilfe benötigen." erklärte der Brille tragende Arzt und holte

aus seinem Regal ein altes dickes Buch hervor.

„Aber das wird nicht einfach werden Ranma."

„Das ist egal Doktor, sie sind der Arzt und ich bin bereit zu tun, was getan werden

muss."

Sofort verschloss der Dr. seine Praxis, damit er in Ruhe arbeiten konnte, dann

wandte er sich an seinen Patienten.

„Also gut Ranma, ich denke es wird dir nicht gefallen, ist aber nötig! Also runter

mit deinen Sachen, und ich meine alles."

Nein das gefiel Ranma wirklich nicht, aber er vertraute Dr. Tofu und stand einige

Minuten später nackt, wie Gott ihn schuf im Untersuchungszimmer.

„Strecke deine Arme bitte zur Seite weg Ranma, danach werde ich beginnen deine

Shiatsu Punkte zu berühren, ich wage zu behaupten dass es nicht sehr angenehm

für dich wird", erklärte Tofu dem schwarzhaarigen Kämpfer ruhig.

„Das wird schon Doktor, ich halte das aus! Los fangen sie schon an!"

Und wie der gute Doktor loslegte, Ranma hatte das Gefühl in einem Sturm zu stehen

während seine Shiatsu Punkte wild punktiert wurden.

Dann folgte jedoch der letzte Schlag, und der fällte Ranma Saotome, mit sehr sehr weit

aufgerissenen Augen viel er einfach nach hinten.

_Flashback_

_„Jetzt komm endlich, du hältst mich und Ranma wie immer nur auf, du bist wirklich_

_zu nichts nütze." motze Genma und musste im nächsten Moment einem Tritt seitens_

_Ranma ausweichen._

_„Halt deine Klappe Vater und lass Yusei in Ruhe." rief ein ca. 10 Jähriger Ranma_

_„Lass gut sein Ranma, ich komm schon klar." erklärte ein junge der sicher auch_

_nicht älter als 10 oder 11 war und zwei große schwer aussehende Rucksäcke auf_

_seinem Rücken trug, sein dunkelblaues Haar sah nass aus und der Schweiß lief ihm_

_über sein Gesicht._

_„Nein Onii San, er behandelt dich ungerecht, und das will ich nicht." erklärte der_

_kleine Ranma, doch Yusei lächelte ihn einfach nur an._

_Genma hatte das gehört und zog Ranma dann weiter._

_„Er mag dein Bruder sein Ranma, aber er ist kein Saotome, also hat er auch_

_keine andere Behandlung verdient. Er ist doch bloß dein adoptierter Cousin."_

_Flashback ende_

Mit einem Keuchen setzte Ranma sich auf, Dr Tofu kniete neben ihm und sah ihn

besorgt an.

„Ich habe einen Bruder, einen großen Bruder." stammelte er immer und immer wieder.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Arzt und Patient zusammen an einem Tisch, Dr. Tofu

hatte Tee gemacht.

„So Ranma, du hast also einen Bruder!"

„Ja, einen älteren Adoptivbruder um genau zu sein. Yusei ist ein Jahr älter als ich,

eigentlich ist er aber mein Cousin. Ich erinnere mich noch nicht wieder ganz genau,

aber seine Mutter, meine Tante starb kurz nach meiner Geburt und Mutter nahm

Yusei bei uns auf. So wurde er mein Onii San. Als Vater dann mit mir auf

Trainingsreise gehen wollte haben ich mich mit Händen und Füße gewehrt bis er

Yusei auch mitnahm. Mutter wollte auch das Er mitgeht. Vater sollte ihn ebenfalls

trainieren, doch er benutzte ihn eher als Packesel oder Laufburschen, was mir immer

gegen den Strich ging, was es immer noch tut."

Ranma faste sich an den Kopf und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Mein Kopf ist noch immer etwas durcheinander, die Erinnerungen kommen langsam

wieder." erklärte er dabei.

„Kannst du mir sagen Ranma wann du Yusei das letzte mal gesehen hast?"

Ranma schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich, Bilder eines Hafens erschienen

vor seinem geistigen Auge, und wie er zusammen mit Yusei hinter dem Panda von

Vater her wanderte.

„China, ich glaube in China war er noch bei uns, bevor wir von China nach Japan

gekommen sind. Aber warum ist er jetzt nicht hier, irgendwas muss da doch

passiert sein."

„Nun vielleicht fällt dir das später noch ein Ranma, las dir und deinem Kopf etwas

Zeit mit der neuen Situation zurechtzukommen."

Ranma leerte seinen Tee und stand dann auf.

„Das werde ich Dr. Tofu, ich danke ihnen sehr für ihre Hilfe."

„Schon gut, ich bin schließlich Arzt, dafür bin ich da."

Der verfluchte Junge verabschiedete sich und verließ dann die Praxis, nur um dann

in einen Sekunden Schauen zu geraten, und wie immer wurde aus dem jungen Mann,

die junge Frau.

„Ach verflucht, kann ich denn nicht mal einen Tag trocken bleiben, ich hassen mein

Scheiß Fluch." knurrte Ranma-chan verärgert, als sie innehielt und eine weitere

Erinnerung zu ihr zurückkehrte.

_Flashback_

_„Jetzt komm schon Onii San, so schlimm ist dein Fluch doch gar nicht." sagte_  
><em>Ranma-chan zu einer Gestalt, die auf dem Boden saß und ihr Aussehen mit einem<em>  
><em>weiten Kapuzenumhang verbarg.<em>  
><em>„Ranma, du kannst mit deinem Fluch ja wenigstens noch unter Leute gehen, aber<em>  
><em>bei mir würden sie doch nur alle vor Schrecken davon laufen."<em>  
><em>„Das ist alles die Schuld von diesem alten Sack, wenn ich unseren Pops in die Finger<em>  
><em>bekomme mach ich aus seinem Pandafell einen Teppich." knurrte Ranma-chan und<em>  
><em>ballte wütend ihre Fäuste dabei.<em>

_Flashback ende_

„Yusei ist auch verflucht, und Pops ist schuld an all dem." murmelte das jetzt rothaarige

Mädchen, während sie zurück zum Tendo-Dojo ging.

Dort erwartete Sie der normale Wahnsinn wieder, die beiden Väter hockten am Shogi

Brett, aus dem Dojo hört man wie Ziegelsteine brachen, Nabiki hockte vorm Fernseher

und Kasumi stand in der Küche.

„Oh Ranma da bist du ja wieder, möchtest du etwas heißes Wasser haben?" fragte Kasumi

ihn, doch Ranma-chan schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter hinauf um sich im Gästezimmer

auf ihre Futonmatte zu legen.

Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen lag sie auf dem Rücken und starrte die Decke

des Zimmers an, ihre Gedanken waren in Bewegung wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Das Teilzeitmädchen war so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht einmal mit bekam, das

Kasumi in Sorge ihr gefolgt war und sie einen Moment beobachtet hat.

„Und was ist mit unserem Tolpatsch da oben los?" fragte Nabiki eher nebenbei ihre

große Schwester, als dieser wieder nach unten kam.

„Ranma ist am Nachdenken, er ist so tief in Gedanken, dass er nicht einmal gemerkt

hat, dass

ich oben bei ihm war."

Was folgte war die totale Überraschung, die vorm Fernseher sitzende Nabiki kippte mit

einem überraschten Schrei zur Seite.

Bei den beiden Vätern dauerte es einige Zeit bis die Information verarbeitet und korrekt

an ihr Großhirn gesandt wurde, dann kippte sie jedoch genau so um.

Fünf Minuten später waren alle derzeitig im Haus anwesende, bis auf Akane die noch

immer Ziegelsteine bearbeitete, vor dem Gästezimmer versammelt um sich den

momentanen zustand von Ranma Saotome anzusehen.

„Irgendwie macht mir das Angst!" gestand Nabiki ihrer großen Schwester leise.

Genma und Soun hingegen sahen das anders, die beiden waren überzeugt das Ranma

nun endlich eine Entscheidung treffen würde, wann die Schulen endlich vereint würden.

Sie beschlossen das Es deshalb nötig wäre sich besaufen zu gehen und dieses freudige

Ereignis zu feiern.

Ganz weg war Ranma jedoch nicht, das Unterbewusstsein registrierte sehr wohl was

passierte, und als es ihm mitteilt, dass sein Vater außer Haus war, beschloss Ranma-chan

sich wieder den Rucksack ihres alten Herren vorzunehmen.

Praktisch Fachgerecht nahm Ranma-chan den ganzen Rucksack auseinander, sah sich

wirklich alles, an was sie fand, aber auf den ersten Blick war da nichts.

Die Shampooflasche und der Zeichenblock waren im Augenblick die einzigen Hinweise

auf seinen Bruder.

/der Zeichenblock./ schoss es durch ihre Gedanken, sofort holte das Teilzeitmädchen

den Block vor und blätterte bis zur letzten Zeichnung.

Das mit scheinbar einem Bleistift gezeichnete Bild zeigte, wie eine Zirkusparade

vorbei zog, "Madam Kaldors" konnte er einen Namen auf der Zeichnung

erkennen.

Plötzlich viel ihr etwas ein, ein zusammengeknüllter Zettel den sie im Rucksack

gefunden hatte, sofort suchte sie ihn wieder, und fand ihn auch.

„Madam K. (Irgendeine lange Telefonnummer)."

Auf dem Weg von Jusenkyo hatte Ranma seinem Vater mehrmals gedroht ihn als

Panda an einen Zoo oder etwas Ähnliches zu verkaufen, konnte es sein, konnte es

möglich sein das Genma das mit Yusei getan hatte.

Dieser Gedanke ließ eine eiskalte Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken fahren.

„Wenn es so ist, werde ich es herausfinden." beschloss Ranma-chan und sah sich um.

Sie wollte nicht das Genma etwas mit bekam, deswegen räumte sie alles wieder

hin, wie es vorher war.

Aus einem Versteck unter einem losen Bodenbrett holte sie ihre gesamten Ersparnisse

vor, das Geld würde sie auf alle Fälle brauchen.

Der Rucksack war ja schon gepackt, sie schnappte ihn sich und nach einem Gang

ins Bad würde aus ihr wieder ein Er.

Ranma schritt hinunter wo Nabiki und Kasumi am Esstisch hockten und Tee tranken.

„Ich verreise eine Zeit lang, ich muss ein paar wichtige familiäre Dinge klären." erklärte

Ranma und verabschiedete sich dann, bevor er zur Tür hinaus eilte.

Als die Haustür laut ins Schloss viel kam die jüngste der Schwestern aus dem Dojo, sie

trug ihren Karate-Gi und hatte ein Handtuch um den Hals hängen.

„Was ist den los?" fragte Akane nachdem sie sich aus dem Kühlschrank etwas zu

Trinken geholt hatte ihr beiden sich anschweigenden und sehr verwundert dreinschauenden

Schwestern.

„Ranma ist gerade gegangen." antwortete Kasumi.

„Eine Reise um ein paar familiäre Dinge zu klären, wie er sagte." fuhr Nabiki fort.

Akane gab ein recht wütend klingendes Hmph von sich, als sie das hörte.

„Der wird sicher los gezogen um sich noch ein paar mehr Verlobte für seinen

Harem zu suchen, dieser dumme Hentai." wetterte Akane wütend und ging zurück

ins Dojo.

„Sag Kasumi, kommt es mir nur so vor oder wird das Verhalten unserer kleinen

Schwester immer Schlimmer?"

„Nein Nabiki. Es kommt dir nicht nur so vor, denn auch mir ist das aufgefallen. Der

arme Ranma musste in letzter Zeit sehr viel aushalten." sagte die älteste der Drei

leise, während beide zum Dojo schauten.

„Kasumi, vielleicht wird es Zeit einmal unsere eigenen Prioritäten zu überdenken

und an das zu denken, was das Beste für unsere Familie ist." sagte Nabiki ernst, und

Kasumi nickte einfach nur.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Ranma Saotome bereits viele Dächer weiter um dann bei

einer Telefonzelle zu landen.

Er stopfte dem Apparat mit Kleingeld voll, denn wer weiß was es ihn kosten würde

diese komische Nummer abzurufen, als er die letzte Ziffer der Nummer gewählt

hatte, erklang nach einigen Sekunden ein Freizeichen.

„Madam Kaldors Weltzirkus der Kuriositäten." erklang die Stimme eines Mannes

und bei Ranma viel ein Stein vom Herzen von der Größe des Mount Fuji vor

Erleichterung

„Ja guten Tag, ich wollte gerne Wissen wo sie im Augenblick Gastieren und wo es

weiter hingeht?" fragte er und versuchte so locker wie möglich dabei zu klingen.

„Ab Montag sind wir für eine Woche in Fukuoka zu finden, auf einem Festplatz

im Bezirk Chuo-ku." erklärte die Stimme.

„Ich danke ihnen für die Auskunft."

Nachdem Ranma aufgelegt hatte dachte er nach, heute war Samstag, er hatte also

genug zeit um nach Fukuoka zu kommen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**Kapitel 02.**

„Gerede."

„GEBRÜLLE."

/Gedacht./

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

**###########**

Nerima blieb wie eh und je der wohl merkwürdigste Bezirk von Tokyo,

denn in keinem anderen würde man Wohl so ein Trio durch die Straßen

ziehen sehen wie gerade jetzt hier.

Das blauhaarige Mädchen im Karate-Gi und dem großen hölzernen

Hammer war von den Dreien noch die normalste.

Der große dicke auf zwei Beinen laufende Panda mit dem Holzschild,

-Wo bist du mein Sohn?- konnte man auf ihm lesen, war auch noch

zu verkraften.

Jedoch der Dritte im Bunde verschreckte jeden Passanten, der den dreien

über den Weg lief.

Es war ein Mann in einer alten martialischen Samurairüstung der ein

Katana schwang und einen grauenhaften Dämonenkopf trug.

Das Schauspiel wurde von zwei anderen Personen nur mit Kopfschütteln

beobachtet.

„Die Leute werden wohl wieder über uns reden Schwester", sagte Kasumi.

„Ich weiß Schwester, wieder einmal. Die Drei werden sicher Ranma die

Schuld daran geben, besonders Akane. Aber in Wahrheit sind sie alleine

schuld."

Fast lautlos landete die alte Amazonen Patriarchin Cologne auf ihrem

Stock neben den beiden Schwestern.

„Oh wei, was ist denn heute hier los? Was hat die Drei da denn so in Rage

versetzt?", fragte Cologne.

„Ach es ist wegen Ranma", antwortete Kasumi.

„Was, was hat mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn denn nun wieder getan?"

„Getan hat er eigentlich nichts, er ist bloß gestern abgereist. Um einige

familiäre Dinge zu regeln, wie er sagte. Und heute Morgen nachdem Vater

und Herr Saotome ihren Rausch ausgeschlafen haben sind sie losgezogen,

nachdem sie davon hörten."

„Aber er kommt wieder?"

„Ja das Denken Kasumi und ich schon, er sagte er würde ein zeit lang

verreisen, also denken wir das er wieder kommt. Ich persönlich denke das

Ranma wirklich etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hat, denn vor seinem Fortgang

haben wir ihn sehr schwer nachdenkend und in Gedanken vorgefunden. Ich

habe ihn so noch nie vorher erlebt!", sagte Nabiki und wurde zum Ende hin

immer leiser.

Nachdem die alte Amazone davon sprang, beschloss Kasumi auf den

Dachboden des Hauses zu gehen und einige alte Kisten von dort zu holen.

Nabiki sah erstaunt auf die Kisten als ihre ältere Schwester sie im

Wohnzimmer auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir die noch mal hervor holen würden." flüsterte

die zweitälteste Tendoschwester, während sie eine Kiste öffnete und einen

dunklen grünen Karate-Gi vorfand.

„Ich Weiß was du meinst Nabiki, aber ich denke es ist das Beste, wir müssen

uns vorbereiten, und zwar so das Es niemand mitbekommt", erklärte Kasumi

die einen hellen roten Gi in Händen hielt.

#

Der Besagter junger Mann, welcher auf den Namen Ranma Saotome hörte,

saß zu dem Zeitpunkt in einem Zug auf dem Weg nach Fukuoka.

Was so ein Paar Stunden fernab des alltäglichen Lebens, und ein gelüftetes

kleines dreckiges Geheimnis doch alles verändern konnte.

Bei Ranma veränderte es sein bisheriges Denken.

Er begann alle Informationen über das Leben die er von seinem sogenannten

Vater bekommen hatte zu überdenken und dann nach und nach über Bord zu

werfen da ihm vieles einfiel das Yusei ihm immer erzählt hatte.

/was hat mir mein alter Herr denn bloß immer für einen Stuss eingeredet,

allein sein Gerede, das Frauen schwach sind und nichts können. Hallllooooo,

es gibt weibliche Astronauten, Soldatinnen, Spitzensportlerinnen, die so

manchen Kerl den ich kenne, in die Tasche stecken können. Oder was ist mit

Mutter, jetzt wo ich mich an Yusei erinnere, da erinnere ich mich auch das

sie während Pops mich Unterrichtete sie Yusei den Umgang mit dem Schwert

lehrte. Und das war etwas, was Mutter wirklich konnte, außer natürlich super

Kochen./

Ja Ranma hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, während der Zug immer weiter

nach Fukuoka fuhr.

Wenn er nicht nachdachte, benutzte er den kleinen Fernseher der vor ihm in der

Kopfstütze des Sitzes eingebaut war, ja dieser Zug war hochmodern, auch etwas

das dem guten Ranma eher unbekannt war.

Lag vielleicht auch daran das während der Reisen sein alter Herr immer zu geizig

für Hotels war, so wurde klein Ranma ja eher ohne den schädlichen Gegenstand

Fernseher groß.

Besonders die Musikvideos auf den einschlägigen Musiksendern taten es ihm an.

Er beschloss, sich von jetzt an auch etwas mehr für Musik zu interessieren.

**#Ding-Dong#**

„Verehrte Fahrgäste, wir erreichen in wenigen Minuten Fukuoka." erklang

eine Freundliche Frauenstimme auf den Lautsprechern.

Sofort machte Ranma sich bereit zum Aussteigen, es war inzwischen

Sonntagabend, also war er früh genug am Ziel.

Kaum war der Schwarzhaarige junge Kämpfer aus dem Bahnhof heraus,

begann er zu planen, er wusste, wo der Zirkus morgen sein würde.

Aber bereits jetzt dort hin zu gehen könnte eventuell zu auffällig sein.

Also musste er warten, nach einem kleinen Essen an einer Imbissbude,

quartierte Ranma sich in einem billigen Bahnhofshotel ein.

Dabei achtete er darauf das Es ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten war.

Es war billig genug das Er ohne Probleme eine ganze Woche hier bleiben

könnte, was er aber hoffentlich nicht musste.

Am nächsten Morgen machte er sich ausgeschlafen auf den Weg.

/herrlich, endlich mal aufwachen ohne Nass zu werden oder das Geschrei

von Akane in den Ohren zu haben. Aber leider ohne gutes Frühstück/ dachte

Ranma und konnte sich trotzdem frisch und voller Tatendrang auf die Suche

nach Madam Kaldors Zirkus machen.

Nachdem er erst einmal den richtigen Stadtbezirk gefunden hatte, brauchte

Ranma sich nur noch durchfragen bei Passanten bis er zu einen großen Platz

kam auf dem eindeutig ein Zirkus gastierte.

Doch man sah sofort das dass alles andere als ein normaler Zirkus war, das

große Zirkuszelt war so tiefschwarz wie die Nacht, und ein gigantisches

Spinnennetz zierte das Zeltdach.

Auf einem Schild am Eingang konnte er lesen, dass es nur zwei Vorstellungen

nach Einbruch der Nacht gab.

Am Tag konnte man so über den Platz wandern und sich so an den Kuriositäten

erfreuen. Genau das tat der Teilzeitjunge jetzt auch, hier gab es echt verrückte

Sachen zu sehen.

Schwertschlucker, Feuermagier, eine Schlangenfrau die sich so verbiegen konnte

das selbst Ranma nur vom Zusehen alle Knochen schmerzten.

„Kommt Leute, kommt und seht eine unsere schrecklichsten Bestien!", drangen

die Rufe eines Mannes zu Ranma durch, scheinbar ein Mann vom Zirkus der die

Umstehenden Leute bequatschen sollte"

Aber ihn interessierte so was nicht, meistens ging es um irgendeinen Schwindel

oder es sollten Leute von kleinen Taschendieben ausgenommen werden.

„Kommt Leute, kommt und seht das Wolfsungeheuer, wild, ungebrochen, weder

Mensch noch Wolf."

Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und drehte langsam seinen Kopf während vor

seinem Geistigen Augen eine weitere Erinnerung zu ihm zurück kehrte.

_Flashback_

_„RANMA PASS AUF DIE QUELLEN SIND VERFLUCHT!" hörte er die_

_Stimme von Yusei nachdem er seinen Vater mit einem Kick von seiner_

_Bambusstange befördert hatte._

_Pops war in einem der Tümpel gelandet, und scheinbar war er noch munter,_

_doch warum kam dann jetzt ein Panda auf ihn zu gesprungen._

_„Hä?" konnte er gerade noch so sagen, bevor er einen mit einer Pandapfote_

_bekam und selbst im Wasser landete._

_Kalt, geradezu eisig war das Wasser, die Quelle war aber nicht tief, so konnte_

_er sich aufstellen._

_Als er wieder stand, spielte sich an Land eine für ihm komische Szene ab, der_

_Panda stand seinem Bruder gegenüber und schien ihn, nun ja, anzubrüllen, auch_

_wenn der Panda nicht zu verstehen war._

_Im nächsten Moment fing sich Yusei einen Schlag ein der sich gewaschen_

_hatte._

_Er flog mehr als ein paar Meter weit und landete dann ebenfalls in so einem_

_Tümpel._

_Ranma wollte jetzt eigentlich aus dem Wasser steigen, doch ihm viel etwas_

_auf, nämlich sein Spiegelbild._

_„Warum sehe ich aus wie ein Mädchen, und warum höre ich mich wie ein_

_Mädchen an?", fragte eine verdutzte Ranma-chan, die Antworten bekam sie_

_von einem Chinesen._

_„Oh ehrenwerter Besucher sein gefallen in verfluchte Quelle von ertrunkenem_

_Mädchen. Tragische Geschichte von jungen Mädchen das hier Wandern und_

_ertrunken sein vor 1000 Jahren. Sie nun selber verflucht und bei kalten Wasser_

_zu Mädchen." erklärte der Jusenkyoführer in gebrochenem Japanisch._

_Ranma-chan riss das Oberteil ihres Karate-Gi auf und enthüllte zwei deutliche_

_und wirklich gut geformte Brüste._

_„NEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN." hallte ihr Schrei bis weit über das Tal der_

_verfluchten Quellen hinaus ehe sie sich der Szene bewusste wurde die sich kurz_

_vorher abgespielt hatte._

_„Yusei." rief sie und sprang aus der Quelle, den Chinesen hinter sich her zerren_

_rannte das momentane Mädchen zu ihrem Bruder._

_Was sie dann aber zu sehen bekam, war alles andere als normal, erschrecken im_

_ersten Moment, beeindruckend im nächsten._

_„Oh ehrenwerter Besucher gefallen in verfluchte Quelle von Krieger und Wolf,_

_sehr tragische Geschichte von tapferem Krieger der Kämpfen mit großem Wolf_

_und dann hier sein Ertrunken. Nun alle die Fallen in Quelle werden zu_

_Wolfskrieger."_

_Flashback ende_

Ranma versuchte sich durch die Leute zu drängen, er wollte nicht auffallen,

sonst wäre er einfach über alle drübergesprungen.

Doch er kam auch so durch und sah dann eine Art rollenden Käfig vor sich und

in ihm eine Gestalt mit schwarzem Fell in einer Art Lendenschurz, ein gut

1 Meter 80 großer auf zwei Beinen gehender Wolf.

„Yusei!" flüsterte er und konnte sehen, wie die Ohren am Wolfskopf zuckten,

der Kopf hob sich und fast goldenfarbene Augen suchten die Menge ab.

Einige Leute schrien, wirkten hysterisch, sagten etwas von schrecklichem

Monster oder Missgeburt.

Ranma musste schwer an sich halten um nicht besagten Leuten in die Schnauze

zu hauen.

Als die Leute langsam begannen sich zu verstreuen, ging auch der

Zirkussprecher, und schließlich stand Ranma mehr oder weniger alleine vor

diesem Käfig.

Er ging langsam auf den Käfig zu, die goldenen Augen starrten in weit

aufgerissen an, die Ohren des Wolfes standen starr auf.

„Ich hab dich gefunden Onii San." flüsterte Ranma und stand direkt am Käfig.

„Warum bist du hier Ranma?" fragte Yusei, seine Stimme klang rau, als hätte

er sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gebraucht.

Zwar versuchte der Wolf näher zu kommen, doch Ranma musste schmerzlich

sehen das er mit eisernen Fesseln an den Armen, Beinen, und am Hals in der

einen Ecke des Käfigs gehalten wurde.

„Weil ich dich gesucht habe Onii San, Vater hat mir mit einer besonderen

Amazone Shiatsu Technik die Erinnerung an dich genommen. Doch vor zwei

Tagen fand ich es heraus und ein befreundeter Arzt gab mir meine Erinnerungen

wieder. Yusei, hat Vater dich hier hin verkauft, bitte sag mir die Wahrheit, ich

weiß er ist ein totaler Idiot, Egoist, und was weiß ich nicht noch. Aber ich dachte

nicht er würde so tief sinken."

„Doch er ist so weit gesunken Ranma, wir waren auf dem Weg von China nach

Japan. Ich erinnere mich nur das unser alter Herr mir, was zu trinken gab.

Wonach ich einschlief, danach wachte ich in meiner Fluchform hier in Ketten

wieder auf. Natürlich habe ich versucht zu fliehen, aber diese Ketten sind zu stark

für mich, und dabei hab ich jetzt wirklich einiges an Kraft."

Ranma ging um den Käfig herum und besah sich die Ketten, alle waren mit einem

dicken Schloss verschlossen.

„Wer hat den Schlüssel?" fragte er und fasste dabei durch die Gitterstäbe und

legte eine Hand auf die behaarte Schulter seines Bruders.

„Der Stellvertreter von Madam Kaldor, Konrad, du hast ihn gerade gesehen, er

hat die Leute hierher gelockt, damit sie mich begaffen können."

Der schwarzhaarige ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken und grinste dabei.

„Gut ich hol dann mal eben die Schlüssel, nicht weglaufen Yusei."

„Ha ha, sehr witzig Ranma."

Ranma lachte und rannte dann in die Richtung in die dieser Konrad gegangen

war, und er fand ihn eigentlich recht schnell.

„Hey du, bist du dieser Konrad?" fragte er den Mann mit dem dunkelgrauen

Haar und dem drei Tage Bart.

Als der Mann sich umdrehte, konnte Ranma sofort die sehr großen Schlüssel

sehen, die er an der Seite trug, die sahen so aus das Sie nur zu sehr großen

Schlössern passen konnten.

„Was willst du Jungspund von..."

Ranma ließ ihm keine Zeit die frage zu Ende zu stellen, er setzt dem

überraschten Mann einen Spin Kick an den Kopf und benutze dann die

Amaguriken Technik um sich die Schlüssel zu schnappen.

Andere Mitglieder des Zirkus standen aber sofort bei ihm, Ranma spielte

seine Möglichkeiten durch.

„OH MEIN GOTT WAS IST DAS?" rief er dann aber völlig überrascht und

zeigte in den Himmel vor sich.

„Hä?" sagten alle die ihn gehört hatten und sahen genau dahin, wo er hin gezeigt

hatte, das war seine Chance, er ging stiften, ehe die bemerkten, dass er sie verarscht

hatte.

Lachend und mit den Schlüsseln in der Hand kam er beim Käfig von Yusei an,

wo sich gerade jemand entfernte, auf dem Boden neben dem Käfig stand eine

Thermosflasche.

„Wer war das Nii San?" fragte Ranma und schaute der verhüllten Gestalt

hinterher.

„Hotaru, sie ist Akrobatin hier, sie war immer nett zu mir und wollte mir

immer helfen."

„Ich verstehe, aber jetzt hol ich dich da aber raus Yusei."

Ranma begann sich mit den Schlüsseln durch die Schlösser zu arbeiten, nach

und nach viel eines nach dem anderen ab und sein Bruder war frei, oder fast

frei.

„Mist keiner der Schlüssel passt beim Schloss vom Käfig." kam es verzweifelt

von Ranma nachdem er keinen Schlüssel mehr zum Probieren hatte.

„Dann halt anders! Majin Ken!"

Mit einem KI-Blast sprengte er die Tür raus, schnappte sich die Thermosflasche

und goss den deutlich warmen Inhalt dem Wolf ins Gesicht.

Und endlich sah er seinen Bruder wirklich vor sich stehen, auch wenn er jetzt

gut einen halben Kopf größer war als Ranma, aber er war ja auch ein Jahr älter.

Seine Haare waren lang und deutlich verschmutzt, ebenso hatte seine Kleidung

ihre besten Tage lange hinter sich.

„Oh Gott, seit 9 Monaten war ich in jetzt meiner Fluchform, tut das gut wieder

auf meinen normalen Beinen zu stehen." kam es erleichtert von Yusei der nach

einer Art Decke griff und sich über die Schulter warf, dabei kam ein kleines

rotes Etwas zum Vorschein das sich als Fuchs herausstellte.

„Das ist Aisa, sie ist meine kleine Freundin." erklärte Yusei als er Ranmas Blick

bemerkte, welcher von der kleinen Fuchsdame erwidert, wurde.

Nachdem der gerade zurück verwandelte dann versuchte ein paar Schritte zu

gehen, geriet er ins Straucheln, sofort war Ranma bei ihm um ihn zu stützen.

„Los Nii San, wir verschwinden jetzt zu mir ins Hotel. Und morgen fahren wir

sofort zurück nach Tokyo damit wir unserem alten Herren mal kräftig in den

Arsch treten können, sofern du noch kämpfen kannst?" sagte der Teilzeitjunge

und klang am ende deutlich amüsiert.

„Fütter mich anständig, lass mich duschen und mich etwas normal bewegen,

dann zeig ich dir was ich in der Zeit hier gelernt haben." knurrte der größer

während Ranma nur lachte.

Bis sie beim Hotel waren, schaffte es Yusei sogar wieder normal und ohne

Hilfe selbst zu laufen, es war halt ein Unterschied ob er so oder in seiner

Wolfsform unterwegs war.

Als Wolf hatte er auch ähnliche Beine, also Pfoten und nach hinten

abknickende Beine, wenn er auf allen vieren gehen würde, würde es genau so

aussehen wie bei einem normalen Wolf.

Für den Blauhaarigen war es das reinste Fest, als er erst eine Dusche nehmen

konnte, und danach in ein gut beheiztes Furo rutschen konnte.

Sein Seufzen war so laut das Es selbst Ranma im Schlafzimmer des

Hotelzimmers gut hören konnte, der war gerade dabei ein paar Klamotten aus

seinem Rucksack zu holen.

Die ganze Zeit wurde der Kämpfer mit dem Zopf dabei von der Füchsin

beobachtet die sich auf dem Bett, auf dem sein Bruder schlafen würde,

zusammengerollt hatte.

Ranma hatte leider nicht so viel Auswahl an Kleidung, deswegen legte er

Yusei eine Garnitur seiner chinesischen Kleidung raus.

„Oh Kami-sama tat das gut, ein gut ausgestattetes Badezimmer ist etwas auf

das wirklich niemand verzichten sollte."

Ranma musste echt grinsen bei den Worten seines Bruders, als dieser aus

dem Bad kam und sich erst einmal kräftig streckte.

„Hier hab ich ein paar Klamotten für dich, ich hoffe sie passen dir. Du hast

dich doch ein wenig weiter entwickelt seit China."

Ja das konnte man nicht leugnen, Yusei hatte gute ausgeprägte Muskeln,

dazu ein eins a Sixpack, eigentlich den perfekten Körper eines Kampfsportlers.

„Nun Otouto, das kommt daher das die mich im Zirkus nicht einfach in den

Käfig gesteckt haben damit die Leute mich begaffen können. Nach meinem

ersten gescheiterten Fluchtversuch haben sie gemerkt, dass ich kämpfen konnte,

also durfte ich danach in jeder Vorstellunge gegen einen lokalen Kämpfer im

Zelt antreten. Da habe ich mich dann ganz natürlich Körperlich und auch

kämpferisch weiter entwickelt."

„Das ist mehr als gut Nii san, dann können wir ja zurück in Tokyo unserem

alten Herren dann erst einmal so richtig kräftig in seinen Arsch treten." sagte

Ranma und grinste dabei richtig fies.

„Oh das hört sich sehr gut an Ranma, wir werden unserem alten Herren eine

sehr ernste Lektion erteilen." Yusei begann richtig wölfisch zu grinsen.

**###**

Weit entfernt in Tokyo, im Stadtteil Nerima bekam Genma Saotome eine geradezu

gespenstische Gänsehaut, er begann sogar richtig zu zittern.

„Was ist los Genma alter Freund?" fragte Soun Tendo und schaute von Shogi

Brettauf.

„Ich glaube es wird bald etwas Schreckliches geschehen Soun alter Freund."

**###**

Nachdem Yusei angezogen war und jetzt in den gleichen chinesischen Kleidern

da stand wie sein Bruder, beschlossen sie etwas Essen zu gehen.

Dabei musste Ranma sehr aufs Geld achten, denn sein Nii San futterte als wäre

er völlig ausgehungert.

Er hatte sogar angst das der Teilzeitwolf die Teller glatt mit Essen würde.

Zurück im Hotel erzählte Ranma dann, was seit China alles gewesen war, er

erzählte von den Tendos, von seinen Verlobten, den Amazonen, Ryoga, den

ganzen Kämpfen, vom alten Lustmolch Happosai, ihrer Mutter und dem

Vertrag, und schließlich von der fehlgeschlagenen Hochzeit.

„Das mit Mutter verstehe ich nicht so ganz, ich meine wir waren beide damals

noch sehr klein, und meine Erinnerungen sind etwas unklar deswegen. Aber

ich glaube unser Pops hat nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Doch darum werden

wir uns später kümmern, eins nach dem anderen."

Ranma der auf seinem Bett lag hatte einen sehr traurigen Blick.

„Das hoffe ich, ich vermisse Mutter sehr, ich hab sie zwar in meiner Fluchform

getroffen, doch es ist nicht das Gleiche." gab Ranma mit trauriger Stimme zu.

„Keine Angst Ranma, wir regeln das, zusammen kriegen wir das auf jeden Fall

hin." sagte Yusei von seinem Bett aus und schloss dann wie sein Bruder die

Augen, um ins Reich der Träume zu wandern.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**Kapitel 03.**

„Gerede."

„GEBRÜLLE."

/Gedacht./

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

**###########**

Es war früher Mittwochmorgen, und an der Furikan High School tat sich

etwas das viele für längst abgeschlossen hielten.

Und zwar musste sich Akane Tendo durch eine Mehrzahl der männlichen

Schülerschaft schlagen, um in die Schule zu kommen.

Denn nach der gescheiterten Hochzeit hatte Oberschüler Tatewaki Kuno sofort

verkündet, dass der Kampf um die wie er sagte, Feurige Akane Tendo wieder

eröffnet sei da die gescheiterte Hochzeit ein Zeichen gewesen war.

Seit dem war die Hentai Brigade wieder jeden Morgen am Start, und teilweise

noch hartnäckiger als früher.

Im Tendo Dojo war sich zu dem dabei etwas am Ablauf zu ändern,

einem Ablauf, der wirklich schon seit Jahren immer gleich ablief.

Nämlich das Kasumi Tendo, nachdem sie das Frühstück gemacht hatte,

erst das benutze Geschirr abgewaschen hatte, und dann anschließend anfing

Staub zuwischen.

Nur heute nicht, heute wich sie von eben diese Routine ab.

Nachdem sie sich um das Geschirr von Frühstück gekümmert hatte, ging sie

hinauf in ihr Zimmer und holte eine bereits gestern Abend gepackte eher

unscheinbar wirkende Tasche.

„Vater, ich werde weggehen, bin aber rechtzeitig wieder da um das Mittagessen

fertigzumachen und bevor Nabiki und Akane aus der Schule zurück sind." sagte

sie in Richtung der beiden am Shogi-Brett sitzenden Männer bevor sie das

Haus verließ.

Die beiden Trottel vom Dienst, namentlich Soun Tendo und Genma Saotome

spielten jedoch einfach weiter Shogi als wäre nichts gewesen.

An einer anderen Stelle der Stadt, genauer gesagt im Bezirk Edogawa, gingen

zwei Verhüllte gestalten auf ein nett aussehendes Einfamilienhaus zu.

Kurz vor der Haustür wollte die etwas kleinere der Gestalten umdrehen und

wieder gehen, ein beherzter Griff an den Umhang verhinderte das aber.

#Ding-Ding-Dong#

Der Klang der betätigten Türglocke lies beide Gestalten leise seufzen, im

nächsten Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Ja bitte?" fragte die Frau mit den braunen Haaren und den gütigen Augen

eines Rehs.

„Wir sind es Mutter, Yusei und Ranma." erklärte Yusei und die beiden

Jungen Männer lüfteten ihre Kapuzen, damit ihre Mutter sie erkannte.

Nadoko Saotome keuchte auf, im nächsten Moment fanden die beiden

Brüder sich in einer Umarmung wieder die sicher selbst einen Drachen

in die Knie gezwungen hätte.

„Meine Jungs, ich habe meine beiden Jungen endlich wieder." schluchzte

sie und zog sie ins Haus.

**###**

Kasumi sah sich sehr genau um, sie wollte nicht das irgendwer mitbekam,

was sie im Begriff war zu tun.

Nabiki hatte per Telefon diese kleine Halle in einem Sportcenter gemietet.

Es war weit genug von ihrem zu Hause entfernt, damit sie dort niemand

erkannte.

Die in Nerima als Söldnermädchen bekannte Tendo Schwester hatte sogar

per Telefon einen Benutzungsplan für sich und Kasumi anfertigen lassen.

In der Woche würden sie montags, mittwochs und freitags getrennt

Trainieren, eine morgens, und eine nachmittags wegen der Schule, und

Sonntag würden sie gemeinsam herkommen.

Nach so vielen Jahren zog Kasumi wieder einen Karate-Gi an, einen neuen

natürlich.

Er war, wie ihr alter Gi in einem angenehmen roten Farbton.

Es war Jahre her seit sie das letzte Mal Trainiert hatte, damals noch mit

Nabiki und ihrer Mutter zusammen.

Ihre Mutter hatte früher immer zu ihr gesagt, dass sie die eleganteste und

geschmeidigste Kämpferin wäre, die sie je gesehen hatte, Nabiki hingegen

war die wohl genauste sagte Kimiko Tende immer.

„Ob ich noch immer so geschmeidig und elegant bin wie früher Mutter,

ich hoffe es." flüsterte Kasumi, stellte sich in die Mitte der kleinen Halle

und nahm die erste Grundstellung ein die sie einst gelernt hatte.

**###**

Nadoko belächelte das Verhalten ihrer Söhne sehr, Ranma schien nervös

und sah aus, als wenn er jeden Moment Reis aus nehmen würde.

Yusei dagegen war gelassen, doch irgendwie wirkte er wilder als früher,

irgendwie animalischer.

Dazu kraulte er die ganze Zeit einen Fuchs, der auf seinem Schoß saß und

scheinbar sehr vergnügt war.

„Also meine Söhne, was ist los und warum seit ihr ohne euren Herrn Vater

hier bei mir?"

Die Brüder tauschten einen Blick aus, dann stand Ranma auf, ging um den

Tisch herum und fiel vor seiner Mutter auf die Knie.

„Ich muss dich um Verzeihung bitten Mutter, bei unserer letzten Begegnung

habe ich dich aufs Übelste belogen." stammelte er und man konnte am Ende

ein deutliches Schluchzen hören.

„Aber Ranma, was redest du da, da warst du noch ein kleiner Junge."

„Mutter, um das genau zu verstehen, wäre es gut wenn wir etwas heißes und

kaltes Wasser bekommen könnten, das könnte es etwas verständlicher machen."

mischte sich Yusei ein, Nadoko nickte und kehrte kurz darauf mit beidem zurück.

„Vor dem Aufenthalt bei der Familie Tendo war Vater mit uns in China, er

wollte unbedingt das Trainingsgelände von Jusenkyo besuchen. Es handelt

sich dabei um ein mit Quellen überhäuftes Tal, er wollte dort mit Ranma

ein Training zur Stärkung des Gleichgewichts durchführen. Aber es gab etwas

das keiner von uns wusste, jeder dieser Quellen dort ist verflucht." erklärte

Yusei und goss etwas kaltes Wasser über seinen kleinen Bruder.

Und wieder einmal vollzog sich der Wandel und aus Junge wurde Mädchen.

„Aber du bist ja Ranko, aber, wie, das verstehe ich nicht!" stammelt ihre

Mutter und sah zwischen ihren beiden Jungen hin und her währende bei

Ranma-chan die Tränen zufließen begannen"

„Bei unserer Ankunft in Jusenkyo hat Vater Ranma sofort gedrängt zu

beginnen. Ich habe mich mit dem Wächter der Quellen derweil unterhalten, so

erfuhr ich, was es mit dem Ort auf sich hatte, ich versuchte zwar Ranma noch

zu warnen, doch er hatte Vater in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Pandas gekickt."

erklärte Yusei weiter.

„Ja, aber als Vater als Panda wieder aus der Quelle kam, war ich so überrascht

dass er mich in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Mädchens warf. Jetzt verwandle ich

mich bei Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in meine weibliche Form, und erst heißes

oder warmes Wasser macht es wieder rückgängig." übernahm Ranma-chan die

weitere Erklärung und verwandelte sich dann wieder zurück.

Nadoko sah Yusei jetzt sehr durchdringlich an.

„Bist du auch verflucht worden Yusei?" fragte sie ganz offen, und er nickte, sein

Blick wurde von einer großen Trauer erfasst.

„Vater war nicht glücklich über meine Einmischung, in seiner Pandaform schlug

er mich und ich landete ebenfalls in einer Quelle. Leider hatte ich nicht das Glück

meines Bruders, mein Fluch ist ungleich schlimmer."

Langsam stand Yusei auf und griff nach dem kalten Wasser, traurig und angstvoll

blickte er seine Mutter an und wurde kurz darauf zum Wolfskrieger.

„Mein Schicksal war es scheinbar in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Wolfs und

Kriegers zu fallen, wodurch ich zu einem Wolfskrieger werde, bei kaltem

Wasser. Wie Ranma auch für, ist die einzige wirkliche Heilung ein Sprung in die

Quelle des ertrunkenen Mannes, wodurch unsere Flüche sozusagen aufgehoben

werden."

„Aber dieser Quelle ist bis jetzt noch unbekannt, und wir können nur warten bis

diese gefunden wird."

Natürlich war das noch nicht alles, nachdem sein Bruder sich wieder zurück

verwandelt hatte begannen sie zu erzählen, was sein Vater alles getan hatte, die ganzen

Unsinnigen Trainingsmethoden, die Verlobungen, die Betrügereien, einfach alles

erzählte der schwarzhaarige.

Selbst vor dem Leben bei den Tendos machte er nicht halt, er redete sich alles von

der Seele.

Zu Letzt erzählte er auch das beim letzten Treffen als Ranko er Angst davor hätte

Harakiri begehen zu müssen wie Genma es gesagt hatte.

„Du meinst wegen des Vertrages, den ich mit eurem Vater geschlossen habe, ich habe

ihn nach eurer Abreise direkt wieder zerrissen. Ausserdem ging es in dem Vertrag

nur darum, dass euer Vater dann Harakiri begehen müsste, aber doch nicht ihr."

Ranma sackte richtig erleichtert auf seinem Stuhl zusammen als ihre Mutter das

sagte.

„Aber was ist mit dir Yusei, Ranma sprach die ganze Zeit vor sich, wie war deine Zeit

bei den Tendos?"

Sofort versteift sich der blauhaarige Junge ehe es leise und stockend zu sprechen begann.

„Ich, ich kenne die Tendos nicht, auch bei dem was Ranma bei ihnen alles geschehen

ist war ich nicht dabei. Nach Jusenkyo wollte Vater mit uns zurück nach Japan, in

einer Hafenstadt wollten wir übernachten. Als ich jedoch am nächsten Morgen

aufwachte, war ich in meiner Fluchform in Ketten gelegt und die neuste Attraktion

eines Kuriositätenzirkus." seine Stimme war dabei immer leiser geworden, am ende

war er kaum noch zu verstehen gewesen.

Nadoko Saotome saß da wie vom Donner gerührt, sie war nicht in der Lage etwas zu

sagen, doch ihr Blick sagte alles, sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

Ranma sah das und griff sofort ein.

„Es ist wahr Mutter, und mir nahm Vater die Erinnerungen an Nii San durch eine

Chinesische Shiatsu Kampftechnik, ich fand es nur durch Zufall heraus." sagte

Ranma und erzählte, wie es dazu kam, dass er sich wieder erinnern konnte, und

wie er dann sofort los gezogen war um Yusei zu finden und zu befreien.

Und Yusei erzählt, wie er im Zirkus immer im Käfig gehalten wurde, und wie er

dort immer wieder in der Arena kämpfen musste.

**###**

Kasumi war nur noch eine Straße von Tendo Dojo entfernt als ihr wie aus

heiterem Himmel Akane entgegen kam, und sie hatte schon wieder ihren Hammer

in der Hand.

„Da bist du ja Kasumi, warum bist du denn nicht zu Hause, ich habe mir große

Sorgen gemacht, das irgendein Perverser sich an dich herangemacht hat." erklärte

das blauhaarige Mädchen.

„Was redest du denn da wieder Akane, so ein Unsinn. Und warum bist du schon

zu Hause, ist in der Schule etwas passiert? Oder hast du etwas irgendetwas angestellt?"

„Die Jungs vom Chemieklub haben eines ihres Experimente abgezogen, jetzt muss

die Schule renoviert werden." erklärte Nabiki die scheinbar Akane hinterher gekommen

war.

Gemeinsam gingen die drei Schwestern zurück nach Hause, Kasumi hielt Nabiki etwas

zurück, damit sie leise mit ihrer Schwester sprechen konnte.

„Das bringt unsere Pläne etwas durcheinander, denkst du wir können trotzdem so

weiter machen wie wir es wollten Nabiki?"

„Ich denke schon Onee san, nachher werde ich auf jeden Fall gehen. Wie war es denn

bei dir?" fragte die Mittlere Tendo Schwester.

„Oh, also ich habe mich die ganze Zeit etwas schwer getan muss ich zugeben. Es ist

wirklich lange her seit Mutter uns Trainierte, doch ich denke es wird besser werden

mit der Zeit."

**###**

Es hatte zwar eine ganze Weile gedauert, doch Nadoko Saotome hatte sich wieder

gefangen, jetzt saß sie mit ihren beiden Söhnen beim Abendessen zusammen.

Sie hatte ein wahres Festessen aufgetischt auf das die beiden Brüder sich wie zwei

Verhungerte gestürzt hatten.

Nach dem Essen hatte Nadoko noch Tee gemacht.

„Ihr beide bleibt heute erst einmal hier, die frage die ich an euch habe ist was wollt

ihr machen, wie soll es weiter gehen. Ihr seit meine Söhne und ich werde euch so

gut es geht natürlich unterstützen." sagte die Braunhaarige und beobachtete die

beiden Brüder.

„Wir wollten eigentlich zu den Tendos gehen, denn auch wenn die Hochzeit

geplatzt ist, bin ich noch immer mit Akane Tendo verlobt. Auch wenn es sich

nicht mehr richtig anfühlt, ich möchte diese Sache zu ende bringen. Vor allem

auch wegen den anderen, ich habe Freunde dort die ich nicht enttäuschen

möchte." sagte Ranma.

„Und ich gehe mit ihm, zum einen um unserem alten Herren eine Lektion zu

erteilen, zum anderen um bei Ranma zu bleiben und ihm beizustehen.

„Sehr gut, ich bin Stolz auf euch beide, ich denke ihr habt euch richtig entschieden.

Aber anderes hätte ich von meinen Söhnen auch nicht erwartet, nur vergesst nicht

das ihr hier immer zwei Zimmer habt, die nur euch gehören. Bevor ihr geht, möchte

ich aber etwas mit euch Trainieren um euch das eine oder andere bei zu bringen das

euch sicher helfen wird."

Ranma und Yusei grinsten sich an als sie das hörten.

**###**

Stille war im Hause Tendo eingekehrt, alle Bewohner waren zu Bett gegangen,

doch nicht alle schliefen.

Die drei Schwestern fanden noch keine Ruhe, Akane zum Beispiel saß an ihrem

Schreibtisch und machte sich Gedanken über ihren Verlobten.

An ihr nagte der Zweifel, sie war sich sicher das Ranma mit irgendeiner seiner

anderen Verlobten unterwegs war, doch alle die sie kannte hier in Nerima waren

noch da.

Das führte bei ihr zu dem Schluss, dass ihr Verlobter eine Neue hatte, und das passte

ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Ihre Wut darüber ließ sie an einigen Fotos aus.

Die ganze Zeit wurde sie dabei von den wachsamen kleinen Augen ihres vermeintlichen

Hausschweines P-Chan, das heute Morgen mal wieder überraschend aufgetaucht war,

beobachtet.

/oh das sieht gut für mich aus, Ranma wird bald in Akanes Leben nichts mehr zu melden

haben. Das wird dann meine große Chance sein, ich muss sie bloß ergreifen. Vielleicht

sollte ich auch versuchen Ranma zu finden, ich hab doch von meinem letzten Trip aus

Russland doch noch diese Kamera die mir dieser komische Händler auf der Straße

angedreht hat. Damit könnte ich doch beweise gegen Ranma sammeln und sie dann Akane

zeigen./ dachte der verwandelte Ryoga und kicherte dann, was in seiner Fluchform doch

sehr merkwürdig aussah, und sich genau so merkwürdig anhörte.

In einem anderen Zimmer war Kasumi gerade dabei so gut es ging ihre inzwischen doch

sehr schmerzenden Muskeln mit einer heilenden Salbe einzureiben als es leise an ihrer

Zimmertür klopfte.

„Kasumi, ich bin es Nabiki." hörte sie leise und öffnete ihrer Schwester damit sie eintreten

konnte.

Das Söldnermädchen blickte mit einem grinsen auf die Salbe und den nur halbherzig

geschlossenen Bademantel ihrer älteren Schwester.

„Würdest du mich auch Eincremen Onee san?" fragte die jüngere und Kasumi lächelte.

„Aber sicher Nabiki, wenn du mir hilfst bei den Stellen an die ich selber nicht dran komm?"

Und so verarzteten die beiden Schwestern sich um danach wie sicher alle anderen

im Haus auch ins Reich der Träume abzudriften.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**Kapitel 04.**

„Gerede."

„GEBRÜLLE."

/Gedacht./

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

**###########**

Yusei versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen und fixierte seine Mutter, beide

standen sich in dem kleinen Dojo gegenüber das zum Haus gehörte, Ranma

Trainierte in einer anderen Ecke einige neue Katas.

Und da Nadoko Saotome der festen Überzeugung war, dass ihr ältester Yusei

ein Schwertkämpfer war, brachte sie ihm jetzt so viel bei, wie es nur ging.

„Ich bin froh das Du scheinbar nichts von dem Vergessen hast was ich dir einst

beigebracht habe Yusei, du scheinst dein Wissen auch alleine weiter gebildet zu

haben?"

„Das habe ich Mutter, während der Reise habe ich immer, wenn ich konnte, das

wiederholt und geübt was du mir beigebracht hast, oder ich habe andere Kämpfer

oder Bücher studiert." erklärte der blauhaarige und wich dann einen schnellen

Hieb seiner Mutter aus.

Ranma betrachtete die beiden, er wusste dass sein alter Herr nichts davon hielt,

ein echter Kämpfer benutzt keine andere Waffe als seinen eigenen Körper, alles

andere ist feige und unmännlich hatte er immer gesagt.

Inzwischen wusste Ranma aber das er auf das Gerede seines Erzeugers nichts geben

konnte, deswegen beschloss Ranma Saotome das es an der Zeit wäre etwas ganz

und gar neues zu lernen.

**###**

Es war noch früh am Morgen, und Akane beschloss das Sie wieder anfangen

sollte regelmäßig morgens Joggen zu gehen.

Dabei musste sie sehr leise sein, seit Ranma nicht mehr da war, war eine Ruhe

eingekehrt, die alle scheinbar genossen, immerhin wurden sie nicht mehr von

einer wild fluchenden und Kämpfenden weiblichen Ranma geweckt die versuchte

einem Panda das Fell abzuziehen.

Die Straßen von Nerima waren um diese Frühe zeit noch richtig leer gefegt, also

auch keine Leute die Akane nerven konnten.

Sie hatte schon einige Meter hinter sich gebracht als sich so ein komisches

Gefühl bei ihr bemerkbar machte.

So als wenn sie beobachtet würde.

„Nihao!"erklang eine Stimme über ihr, Akane sah nach oben und konnte

noch so gerade einer stählernen Kugel ausweichen die auf ihren Kopf gezielt

hatte.

„Du mir sagen jetzt wo mein Airen sein Kraftmädchen!" sagte eine sichtlich

entschlossene Shampoo.

Akane funkelte das Amazonen an und ging in Kampfstellung.

„Was weiss denn ich, wo der Baka hin ist, ich weiß nur das Er vor drei Wochen

gegangen ist um irgendwas zu erledigen. Sicher sucht der perverse Trottel sich

ein paar neue Verlobte."

„Shampoo nicht glauben ein Wort, das kommt aus Mund von brutalem Mädchen,

du Shampoo und Airen immer im Weg sein. Du immer erzählen Lügen wenn du

machen Mund auf."

Shampoo schwang ihre beiden Bonbori und griff Akane an, die konnte aber

immer nur ausweichen, denn gegen diese Kugeln konnte sie einfach nichts

machen.

Akane war wütend, sie wollte einfach nicht verlieren, nicht gegen diese violett

Haarige dumme Amazone, die noch nicht einmal anständig Japanisch konnte.

Dann stellte Shampoo jedoch ihre Angriffe ein, wild funkelte sie Akane an und

war mit einem Satz auf die nächste Mauer gesprungen.

„Du Glück haben das Shampoo nicht haben viel Zeit, du noch bereuen werden

das Du nicht mir sagen."

Als die Amazone aus ihrem Blick verschwunden war, war Akane erst recht

wütend.

Rot vor Zorn wurde ihr Gesicht und sie schwor sich das Sie beim nächsten Mal

etwas dabei haben würde mit dem Sie Shampoo richtig fertigmachen konnte.

„Beim nächsten Mal werde 'Ich' dir eine Lektion erteilen, kleines Katzenmädchen,

eine die du sicher nie vergessen wirst." hisste Akane und ging sauer zurück nach

Hause.

Besagte Amazone und Teilzeitkatze landete derweil vor dem Eingang des

Nekohanten wo sie auch schon doppelt erwartet wurde.

„Oh geliebte Shampoo du bis wieder da, komm in meine Arme." rief Mousse

und rannte mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf die junge Amazone zu, doch die wich

einen Schritt zur Seite aus und lies den fast Blinden gegen die Wand rennen.

~Guten Morgen Großmutter, da bin ich wieder~, begrüßte Shampoo ihre

Großmutter Cologne.

„Sprich Japanisch Shampoo, wir sind hier in Japan, also sprich in der

Landessprache."

Shampoo verzog bei den Worten ihrer Großmutter das Gesicht.

„Aber ich nicht wollen Großmutter, ich nicht gut Sprechen Japanisch. Lieber

sprechen wieder Chinesisch wie in Dorf."

_**#Tock#**_

„AYA." rief Shampoo und hielt sich ihren Kopf nachdem ihre Großmutter ihr

eins mit ihrem Stock gegeben hatte.

„Wieder sprich mir nicht Enkelin, und wo warst du eigentlich schon wieder

so früh am Morgen?" wollte die alte Amazonen Matriarchin wissen.

„Gehen und sehen ob Airen wieder da sein, doch nur finden alten Panda. Dann

sehen Kraftmädchen wie gehen Laufen, Shampoo sie fragen nach Airen, doch

sie mich nur lügen an das Er sein woanders." berichtete Shampoo.

„Aber Shampoo, vielleicht ist er wirklich nicht da und auf einer Trainingsreise

zum Beispiel." versuchte Cologne ihr Mut zu machen, doch Shampoo lies den

Kopf hängen und ging langsam in ihr Zimmer.

Mit einer gewissen Sorge sah Cologne ihrer Enkelin nach, sie gewann den

Eindruck, dass die ganze Situation um Ranma Saotome langsam ihren Tribut

an Kraft bei Shampoo forderte.

**###**

Stolz, ja Nadoko war richtig Stolz auf ihre beiden Söhne, anders konnte sie ihr

Gefühl nicht beschreiben.

Yusei trainierte hart jeden Tag um seine Zeit in Gefangenschaft zu vergessen

und sich nie wieder einsperren zu lassen, dabei zeigte sich das er ein Talent für

die geheime Taschentechnik hatte.

Dabei konnte er verschiedene Sache, nicht nur Waffen in einer Art magischen

Blase die um ihn herum war mit sich tragen, Ranma hatte dabei gleich gesagt,

dass er diese Art Technik schon von einem Amazonen Mann Namen Mousse

kannte.

Für Nadoko hieß dass nur das Sie unbedingt das Schwertarsenal von Yusei

aufstocken musste, damit dieser immer ein Schwert zur Verfügung hatte.

Auf Ranma war sie nicht weniger Stolz, er streift das ab was sein Vater ihm

alles eingetrichtert hatte und wurde sehr viel offener für die Welt die ihn umgab,

und er lernte nun ebenfalls den Umgang mit einer Waffe.

Es konnte ja nicht schaden, hatte Ranma erklärt.

Am Anfang war sie Skeptisch als sie ihren jüngeren Sohn mit einem Yuri üben

sah, aber am Ende war sie war froh das Er den traditionellen japanischen Speer

gewählt hatte, er übte verbissen und konnte schon recht gut mit der langen Waffe

umgehen.

Doch heute wartete auf Ranma eine mehr als schwere und harte Prüfung, denn

seine Mutter hatte beschlossen ihn zu therapieren, und ihr ältester hatte ihr

geschworen zu helfen.

„Also Yusei, du passt auf das Ranma hier sitzen bliebt, er darf nicht weg können.

Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja Mum, ich werde ihn festhalten, er wird nicht wegkommen."

Ranma Saotome, der Mittelpunkt dieses Gespräches war, saß auf einem Hocker

im Dojo und sah immer wieder unschlüssig zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem

älteren Bruder hin und her.

„Was jetzt geschieht mein Sohn ist nur zu seinem Besten, das verspreche ich dir!"

Jetzt war Ranma erst recht verwirrt, er verstand nicht was seine Mutter ihm mit

diesen Worten sagen wollte.

Auch nicht was das für eine kleine Kiste war, die sie jetzt geholt hatte.

Nadoko kniete sich einen Meter entfernt von ihren beiden Söhnen entfernt hin und

öffnete die kleine Kiste, sofort ging Yusei in Stellung um Ranma jederzeit packen

zu können.

„Ranma mein Sohn, sieh jetzt sehr genau her." sagte Nadoko und hielt Ranma ein

Foto von einer Katze vor.

Der Teilzeitjunge versteifte sich einen Moment, entspannte sich dann aber wieder.

Doch nur, solange bis seine Mutter ein weiteres Foto zückte, und dann noch eines

und noch eines.

Drei Mal musste Yusei seinen kleinen Bruder festhalten, jedes Mal wenn ihre

Mutter zu dem Foto ein Tonband abspielte auf dem das Miauen und Mauzen

von Katzen zu hören war.

Gesteigert wurde das ganze zwei Tage später durch den Einsatz eines Fernsehers

und Stunden bewegter Bilder, dazu kam über Tonband die ganze Zeit miauen und

mauzen aus den aufgestellten Lautsprechern.

Fast eine Woche behielten sie dieses gesteigerte Programm bei bis Ranma nicht

mehr am Ausflippen war.

Dann wurde es Zeit die härtesten Geschütze aufzufahren, Ranma bekam ein süßes

kleines Kätzchen vorgesetzt.

Er saß am einen ende des Dojo, wo sein Bruder ihn fest im Griff hatte, und seine

Mutter stand mit dem Kätzchen am anderen ende des Dojo.

Und genau dort blieb sie, erst am nächsten Tag kam sie einen Schritt näher, am

nächsten dann wieder einen.

Das ging solange bis sie die Mitte des Dojo erreicht hatte, und dann hatte Yusei

eine Idee.

Er baute in der Mitte des Dojo eine Arte kleinen Laufstall in den drei Kätzchen,

und seine Füchsin Aisa, die für Ranma ja schon so etwas wie ein gewohnter

Anblick war, gesetzt wurden.

Nach drei Tagen konnte der Kämpfer mit dem Zopf ruhig da sitzen und dem

Treiben in dem Laufstall zusehen, ohne Schweißausbrüche zu bekommen, und

irgendwann begann er dann langsam immer näher zu rutschen, bis er ganz dran

saß, die Arme auf den Rand gelegt und den Kopf fast schon im Laufstall.

Im Eingang des Dojo sahen sich Nadoko und Yusei dieses Bild an und lächelten,

sie hatten es beinahe geschafft.

Am darauf folgenden Tag gab es im Dojo erneut eine kleine Veränderung, Yusei

hatte den Laufstall vergrößert und den Hocker auf dem Ranma normalerweise

saß mitten hinein gestellt.

Ranma brauchte gut eine Stunde ehe er sich überwinden konnte in den Laufstall

zu, steigen, aber er tat es, doch jetzt hatte er ein Problem!

Denn kleine Kätzchen wollten Aufmerksamkeit, und sie wollten beschäftigt

werden.

Die Füchsin Aisa half ihm zwar so gut es ging, am ende blieb es jedoch an ihm,

sich mit den kleinen Katzen zu beschäftigen.

Als das endlich geschafft war und Ranma sein Herz den kleinen Lebewesen

öffnete, sprang Aisa aus dem Laufstall um ihren großen Wolfsfreund zu holen.

„Ranma ich bin wirklich sehr sehr stolz auf dich." sagte Nadoko mit freudiger

Stimme und betrachtete Ranma wie er am Esstisch saß und eines der kleinen

Kätzchen auf seinem Schoß hatte während des Abendessens.

Damit glich er seinem älteren Bruder plötzlich um ein ganzes Stück mehr, er

hatte immerhin die kleine Aisa.

„Ich bin froh das Ich das hinter mir habe, diese Katzensache hat mich immer

sehr gestört, und ich bin froh das ihr mir so geholfen habt. Jetzt muss ich bloß

noch meine ganzen Verlobten los werden, und mir selber klar werden wen ich

denn nun Heiraten will. Doch da könnt ihr mir leider wenig helfen." sagte

Ranma während des Essens.

„Falsch mein Sohn, eine Verlobte könnte dein Bruder dir abnehmen. Und

zwar deine Amazone. Ich habe die letzten Wochen oft einige Bücher über

die chinesischen Amazonen studiert, und wenn Yusei dich in einem Kampf

schlägt, kann er die Amazone, die Anspruch auf dich erhebt, angreifen, um

sie selbst zu beanspruchen."

Ranma riss seine Augen auf und starrte seine Mutter an.

„Nein, ich kann doch nicht von Nii San verlangen, dass er nur um Mir zu

helfen so mal eben verlobt wird, das ist nicht richtig." rief der Schwarzhaarige

entrüstet.

„Oh ho, sieht diese Amazone etwa so gut aus das Du sie mir nicht abgeben

willst." sagte Yusei in einem deutlich amüsierten Ton.

„Nein, also, ja, nein ... Also Shampoo sieht wirklich sehr hübsch aus, aber ich

kann doch nicht von dir so was erbitten, das finde ich einfach nicht richtig."

Yusei langte herüber und klopfte Ranma aufmuntert auf die Schulter.

„Hör zu kleiner Bruder, wir gehen nach Nerima zurück, ich sehe mir diese

Shampoo einmal selber an und dann entscheide ich, ob ich das machen möchte

oder nicht. Bist du damit einverstanden?" fragte der Teilzeitwolf.

Ranma nickte langsam, ihre Mutter ahnte da schon das Sie erst einmal wieder

abschied von den beiden nehmen musste, aber sie wusste, dass ihre beiden Jungs

zurechtkommen würden.

„Dann werde ich nach dem Essen mal eure Rücksäcke packen, ihr beide spült bitte

das Geschirr ab." sagte Nadoko und erhob sich

„Ja Mum." bekam sie als Antwort und sah noch kurz zu wie die beiden den Tisch

abräumten ehe sie zuerst zu Ranmas Zimmer ging um seinen Rucksack zu packen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**Kapitel 05.**

„Gerede."

„GEBRÜLLE."

/Gedacht./

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

…..'Wortbetonung'...

**###########**

Das Haus der Familie Tendo wurde heute Morgen regelrecht belagert.

Da die Schule nach fast sechs Wochen noch immer als nicht bewohnbar galt,

hatte Tatewaki Kuno, der blaue Donner der Furikan Highschool beschlossen

ab sofort jeden Morgen hier auf seine angebetete und kämpfende Göttin Akane

Tendo zu warten, um ihr hier seine Aufwartung zu machen.

Leider hatte er seine Worte, wie immer etwas zu Laut aus posaunt.

Weswegen jetzt so gut wie die komplette Hentai Brigade hier versammelt war.

Wenigstens waren sie so taktvoll nicht das Grundstück zu stürmen.

„Das ist alles Ranmas Schuld, der kann was erleben, wenn er wieder da ist,

diesem Trottel werde ich verstand ein Prügeln!", grummelte Akane während

Sie sich bereit machte die vorm Haus wartende Meute zu erledigen.

Ihr Vater hingegen saß im Wohnzimmer und versuchte dieses wiedereinmal

im Zuge einer seiner Heulaktionen zu überfluten.

„Buhu, die Schulen werden nie vereint, Buhu", konnte man von ihm immer

wieder hören, während seine Tränen in den Garten flossen und diesen langsam

unter Wasser setzten.

Was nur die Kois im Gartenteich freute da diese plötzlich sehr viel mehr Platz

hatten. Nabiki stand bei dem Ganzen etwas abseits und konnte nur den Kopf

schütteln.

Kasumi war vor zehn Minuten zum Training gegangen, und bis jetzt konnten

sie und ihre ältere Schwester ihr kleines Training in aller Ruhe und im Geheimen

durch Ziehen.

/die Frage ist wie lange noch? Akane wird von Tag zu Tag misstrauischer. Sie

kann einfach nicht verstehen das ihre Schwestern mehr Interessen hatten als

Sie bis jetzt kannte/, dachte das Söldnermädchen nur und ging nach draußen

um die Verprügelten der Hentai Brigade zu begutachten und ein paar kleine

Geschäfte zu machen.

Ausserdem musste sie Akane sagen, dass sie endlich weniger Ziegel zerschmettern

musste, der Verbrauch an Steinen wurde langsam wirklich zu teuer.

**###**

In Edogawa war man inzwischen in Aufbruchstimmung, jedenfalls waren das

Ranma und Yusei.

Ihre Mutter hingegen tat sich schwer die beiden wieder gehen zu lassen nachdem

sie ihre Söhne endlich wieder hatte.

Deswegen zögerte sie ihren Aufbruch immer wieder mit etwas hinaus, doch

inzwischen gab es nichts mehr, was sie sagen oder noch tun könnte.

Aus diesem Grund liefen bei der Mutter auch schon einige Minuten die Tränen

während Ranma und Yusei sich abwechselnd immer wieder aus ihrer Umarmung

befreien mussten.

„Und ihr meldet euch gleich, wenn ihr da seid! Bei Idiotischen Kapriolen eures

Vaters meldet ihr euch sofort!"

„Ja Mum!", erschallte es doppelt zurück.

Yusei drehte einmal locker das Handgelenk und hielt dann ein Handy in der

Hand.

„Wir haben doch das Handy, das du uns geholt hast, ein Klingeln in der

versteckten Tasche höre ich zwar nicht, aber ich schau regelmäßig drei Mal am

Tag nach ob du angerufen hast oder eine SMS geschickt hast Mum", versicherte

der größere der beiden.

„Das will ich auch hoffen, sonst komme ich zu den Tendos und ihr beiden könnt

was erleben, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja Mum!", antworteten beide wieder und machten sich dann auf den Weg da in

den Nachrichten etwas von einem Sturm berichtet wurde.

Deswegen trugen beide lange Kapuzenumhänge.

Nadoko sah ihren beiden Söhnen nach, während Sie nebeneinander die Straße

entlang gingen, und sich immer weiter vom Haus und von ihr entfernten.

Die beiden hatten ihr gezeigt das, wenn man wollte, dass sich etwas ändert, das

man nur den Willen haben musste.

Und Nadoko wusste das sich etwas ändern musste, und es würde sich etwas

ändern, das schwor sie sich.

**###**

Dieses schwere Unwetter hatte Tokyo getroffen wie ein Hammer einen Amboss,

und es hatte Shampoo mitten während einer ihrer Lieferung überrascht.

Zwar war der Himmel bereits den ganzen Tag dunkel und zugezogen gewesen,

doch sie dachte sie würde es schaffen und vor dem Regen wieder zu Hause sein.

Leider hatte sie sich geirrt und steckte jetzt in ihrer Katzenform und war dem

Wind ausgesetzt, der mit ihr wie mit einer kleinen Puppe spielte.

Ein scheinbar Altes und Leer stehendes Haus konnte Shampoo gerade noch so

mit mühe und Not erreichen.

Beinah wäre sie weggeflogen, und wer weiß, wo sie da gelandet wäre?

Doch kaum war sie aus dem Regen heraus fand sie sich Auge in Augen mit

einem Fuchs wieder.

Ihr Fell stellte sich sofort auf und ein leises Fauchen kam aus ihrem kleinen

Katzenmund.

„Was ist los Aisa?", hörte Shampoo plötzlich eine Stimme und aus einem

Schatten trat jemand in einem weiten Kapuzenumhang und kniete sich neben

den Fuchs.

„Oh wir haben scheinbar einen Gast Aisa, das arme Ding ist ja ganz durchnässt.

Das da draußen ist wirklich nicht das Wetter für Katzen oder Leute wie uns

Aisa", sagte der Mann.

Im nächsten Moment wurde Shampoo am Nacken gepackt und fand sich in den

Armen des Unbekannten wieder.

Ihr erster Impuls war zu kratzen und zu beißen, doch die Worte des Unbekannten

ließen sie hoffen, dass er ihr nichts Böses wollte.

Sie gingen in einen Nebenraum wo ein kleiner alter Ofen stand in dem ein Feuer

brannte und wohlige Wärme im Raum verbreitete.

Außerdem lag hier noch eine Person, doch diese lag eingerollte ihn einem

Schlafsack und schien zu schlafen und Shampoo konnte nicht erkennen um wen

es sich handelte.

„Und jetzt machen wir dich erst mal wieder trocken!", sagte der Unbekannte

leise und nahm aus einem neben sich stehen Rücksack ein Handtuch nachdem

er sich gesetzt hatte.

/nein ich will das nicht, ich bin eine große und stolze Amazone und kein liebes

kleines Hauskätzchen./ dachte Shampoo halb wütend.

/aber er macht das so sanft!/ musste das derzeitige Katzenmädchen schnell

zugeben, während sie in einem flauschigen Handtuch eingewickelt war und

sanft trocken gerubbelt wurde.

Shampoo viel dabei auch auf das der Unbekannte sehr animalisch roch, beinahe

wie ein Wolf oder ein Fuchs, aber es war nicht unangenehm.

Sie konnte auch nicht verhindern, dass sie plötzlich leise anfing zu schnurren,

was der Unbekannte mit einem Leisen Lachen kommentierte.

„Sie mal an, wir haben hier jemanden der gerne geniest und scheinbar verschmust

ist."

Der unbekannte legte sich nahe am Ofen seitlich hin und zog die noch immer

ins Handtuch gewickelte Shampoo dicht an sich und kraulte sie dann sanft immer

wieder zwischen ihren Ohren.

Doch das hörte irgendwann auf, und Shampoo war sicher das der freundliche

Unbekannte eingeschlafen war.

Auch sie schlief danach ein und wachte erst wieder auf, als es draußen aufhörte

zu regnen.

/ich gehe besser, Großmutter macht sich sicher sorgen./

mit einem letzten Blick zu dem so freundlichen Unbekannten lief das

Katzenmädchen los.

Der Regen hatte zwar aufgehört, und auch der Wind hatte sehr nachgelassen,

doch ein Blick zu den dunklen Wolken am Himmel zeigte, dass der Sturm noch

nicht vorbei war.

So schnell Shampoo konnte lief sie zurück nach Hause, das Nekohanten war

geschlossen, was bei dem Wetter kein Wunder war.

Durch eine kleine versteckte Katzenklappe, die ihre Großmutter extra angebracht

hatte, kam sie hinein.

Cologne hüpfte besorgt auf ihrem Stock hin und her.

Shampoo miaute einmal um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Oh ihr Göttinnen du bist wieder da Enkelin", rief Cologne erfreut und brachte

ihre Enkelin hinauf ins Bad damit diese sich zurück verwandeln konnte.

„Mir tun Aufregung Leid Großmutter. Shampoo dachten schaffen Lieferung

vor Sturm."

„Ist in Ordnung Shampoo, du bist wohlbehalten zurück und das macht mich

glücklich."

**###**

Ranma wurde durch etwas geweckt, es war eine kleine raue Zunge die sein

Gesicht am Ab schlecken war.

Mürrisch öffnete er leicht seine Augen und sah sich der Füchsin Aisa gegenüber

die ihm jetzt auch noch ihre kleinen Pfoten immer wieder ins Gesicht drückte.

„Bin ja schon wach!", grummelte Ranma und schob die Fuchsdame leicht weg.

Ranma richtete sich langsam auf und dachte an das zurück was in der Nacht

geschehen war, er blickte zu seinem Bruder.

Yusei saß da und sein Bleistift huschte über das Papier des Blocks und quer im

Mund hatte er mehrere andere Buntstifte.

Sein Blick schien für den schwarzhaarigen wie in Stein gemeißelt.

„Denkst du an sie?", fragte Ranma und sah wie sein Bruder ihn kurz mit

durchdringendem Blick ansah.

Dem Teilzeitjungen fielen ein paar Gewichte auf die Yusei sich scheinbar

um die Unterschenkel gebunden hatte.

Sie beulten die Beine seiner Hose im Moment sehr aus, er hatte bereits mit

seinem neuen Training begonnen.

Ranma verstand es, was sie letzte Nacht erlebt hatten, war einfach zu

unglaublich.

Aber es war auch erschreckend und anspornend, ja, auch Ranma wollte wieder

Trainieren und noch stärker werden.

Denn beiden wussten jetzt das ihre eigenen Grenzen noch lange nicht erreicht

waren.

„Hat es inzwischen eigentlich aufgehört zu regnen?", fragte Ranma während

er seine Sachen wieder zusammenpackte.

Yusei packte seinen Block und seine Stifte behutsam weg und machte dann

das Feuer in dem kleinen Ofen aus.

„Zurzeit ja, der Sturm ist aber noch nicht vorbei denke ich. Ich bin froh das Du

das Haus hier gestern gefunden hast Ranma, so wie das am Schütten war", kam

es leise von dem blauhaarigen.

„Ja ich weiß, ich hoffe bloß wir schaffen es bis zu den Tendos ohne nass zu

werden, das heben wir uns für unseren alten Herren auf."

Die beiden Brüder traten ins Freie und blickten in den Himmel hinauf und

dichte dunkle graue Wolken ließen kaum einen Strahl der Sonne durch.

Zum Glück befanden sie sich bereits am Rande von Nerima und mit den

Umhängen kamen sie auch unerkannt voran.

Ranma zeigte Yusei dabei direkt die Schule, welche eine einzige Baustelle

war, die Praxis von Dr. Tofu, das Nekohanten und Ukyos "Okomomiyaki"

Restaurant.

„An Ukyo erinnere ich mich, aber du hast damals echt nicht gemerkt, dass

sie ein Mädchen war?"

„Nein habe ich nicht Nii San, und das halte ich mir heute selber immer noch

vor. Für mich war und ist Ukyo ein Freund, ein wirklich guter Freund. Aber

nichts was ich mit romantischen Gefühlen verbinde würde", erklärte Ranma

während sie in eine Straße einbogen, worauf Ranma stoppte.

„Wir sind da, da vorne ist das Tendo Dojo", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und

zog den Umhang aus, Yusei nahm ihn den ab und verstaute ihn in seiner

magischen Lufttasche.

Sorgfältig sah der Teilzeitwolf sich um, sah sich genau an wo sein kleiner

Bruder derzeit lebte.

Da Ranma einen Schlüssel hatte kamen beide ohne Probleme in Haus,

Kasumi war die erste die die beiden bemerkt und auf sie zu kam.

„Ranma, schön das Du wieder da bist, und du hast Besuch mitgebracht.

Willkommen!", sagte die älteste Tendo Tochter und Yusei verstand was

Ranma an ihr fand, man sah auf Anhieb, wie herzensgut sie war.

„Ja ich bin auch froh wieder hier zu sein Kasumi, das hier ist Yusei. Eine

Erklärung wirst du gleich bekommen. Ich denke mein alter Herr spielt mit

Tendo-san mal wieder Shogi, oder?"

Kasumi bejahte das und die Drei gingen ins Wohnzimmer wo Nabiki

ebenfalls hockte, sie nickte Ranma als Begrüßung zu und er erwiderte

es einfach.

„Hey Pops, ich hab hier jemanden mitgebracht, und wir würden jetzt gerne

mal eine sehr gute Erklärung von dir hören!", forderte Ranma und seine Stimme

zeigte deutlich das Er ein Nein nicht akzeptieren würde.

Genma hingegen stutzte, sein Sohn hatte so schon sehr lange nicht mehr mit

ihm gesprochen.

„Was soll das Ranma, wie redest du mit deinem Vater, zeig gefälligst Respekt

vor deinem Meister. Und was schleppst du hier für Landstreicher mit hin? 'Ich'

verlange jetzt eine gute Erklärung."

Das Grinsen das jetzt im Gesicht des Teilzeitjungen erschien machte praktisch

allen anwesenden Angst, doch Ranma blieb still und trat sogar einen Schritt

zurück.

Genma sah die verhüllte und unbekannte Gestalt an und stand dann auf um sich

vor der Person aufzubauen und dann etwas zu sagen, doch er kam nicht mehr

dazu.

„Hallo Vater!"

Innerhalb eines Herzschlages wurde Genma Saotome so blass das eine Leiche

dagegen noch gut aus sah.

Mit einem leichten Rascheln viel der Umhang zu Boden und enthüllte die für

die Tendos unbekannte Gestalt.

„Mein Name ist Yusei Saotome."

Stellte er sich vor und verbeugte sich erst in Richtung von Soun Tendo, dann

in Richtung Nabiki, und zu Letzt in Richtung Kasumi.

Er trug eine schwarze Jeans, ein chinesisches Hemd wie Ranma, nur in grau

und schwarze Turnschuhe.

Dann geschah das womit Ranma und Yusei bereits gerechnet hatten, ihr alter

Herr wollte flüchten, doch die beiden Brüder waren schneller.

Ranma versperrte Genma den Weg während Yusei seine Fingerknöchel

knacken lies und dann auf den älteren los ging.

„Du.."

Schlag

„..Dummer.."

Tritt

„..Alter.."

Schlag

„..Sack.."

Tritt

„..von.."

Schlag

„..einem.."

Tritt

„..Vater.."

Schlag

„..hast.."

Tritt

„..mich.."

Schlag

„..an.."

Tritt

„..einen.."

Schlag

„..Zirkus.."

Tritt

„..Verkauft.."

Schlag

„..wegen.."

Tritt

„..dem.."

Schlag

„..Fluch.."

Schlag

„..den.."

Tritt

„..ich.."

Schlag

„..nur.."

Tritt

„..wegen.."

Schlag

„..dir.."

Tritt

„..habe."

Schlag

„Das.."

Tritt

„..ist.."

Schlag

„..Unverzeihlich."

Uppercut

Genma Saotome flog in einem kleinen Bogen nach diesem sehr kräftigen

Aufwärtshaken, anschließen schwamm ein bewusstloser und reichlich

Lädierter Panda im Koi Teich.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**Kapitel 06.**

„Gerede."

„GEBRÜLLE."

/Gedacht./

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**###########**

Noch immer schwamm der Panda im Koi Teich, alle anderen die die kleine Show

vorher gesehen hatten saßen jedoch im Wohnzimmer zusammen bei einer Tasse

Tee.

Ranma hatte gerade seine Erzählung beendet wie er das mit der Löschung seines

Gedächtnisses heraus bekommen hatte und es dann bei Dr. Tofu heilen ließ.

„Das ist wirklich ein Starkes Stück", grummelte Soun Tendo und warf seine alten

Bewusstlosen Freund deutlich gefährliche Blicke zu, wobei er auch immer mal

wieder zum Familien Katana sah.

„Verzeih Yusei-san, aber ich habe vorhin deinen Worten einiges entnommen, zum

einen bist du danke deinem Vater Genma-san ebenfalls mit einem Jusenkyu Fluch

belegt. Zum anderen hätte ich schwören können das du zu ihm sagtest das er dich

an einen Zirkus verkauft hat?"

Die frage kam von Kasumi und die Tendos keuchten auf als Yusei dann einfach

nur nickte.

„Ja beides ist wahr! Ich bin Ranmas älterer Bruder, als dieser habe ich immer nach

besten Kräften versucht ihm zu helfen und bei zu stehen. So auch in Jusenkyu, meine

Kenntnisse der Chinesischen Sprache waren recht gut. Weswegen ich nach unserer

Ankunft im Tal der Quellen mit dem dortigen Führer Sprach, er klärte mich auf, aber

meine Warnung kam zu spät. Vater war über meine Einmischung nicht sehr erfreut

und ich landete in einer Quelle. Leider hatte ich bei meinem Fluch nicht so viel Glück

wie mein kleiner Bruder. Ich werde zu einem Wolfskriger, einem auf zwei Beinen

gehenden Wolf wenn ich mit kalten Wasser in Berührung komme."

Yusei hatte sehr leise gesprochen am Ende seiner Erklärung.

„Und was den Zirkus angeht. Auch das ist war, ich habe Nii San immerhin von dort

befreit nachdem ich mich wieder erinnert habe. Auf dem weg zurück nach Japan haben

wir beide Pops öfters angedroht ihn als Panda an einen Zoo zu verkaufe weil er uns so

genervt hat. Nur um ihm etwas in Zaum zu halten, doch wirklich so etwas getan

hätten **'_Wir_'** nicht", übernahm Ranma das Gespräch.

„Natürlich wirst du bei uns bleiben Yusei, Kasumi wird Genmas Sachen hinauf auf

den Dachboden bringen wo er es sich gemütlich machen kann. Du wirst mit deinem

Bruder das Gästezimmer beziehen", bestimmte Soun Tendo mit sehr ernster Stimme.

In dem Moment konnten man das zuschlagen der Haustür hören, nur kurz darauf

erschien Akane im Wohnzimmer, sie hatte sich mit ein paar Freundinnen in der

Stadt getroffen.

Ihr blick ging zu Ranma und war nicht sehr nett, ihr Blick zeigte Verachtung und

auch den ihr noch unbekannten Yusei bedachte sie mit dem gleichen Blick.

„Ach sie mal an wer sich wieder her traut, hat sich Mister Saotome wieder beruhigt,

oder war deine Suche nach einem weiteren Weib für deinen Harem nicht erfolgreich?

Und wen hast du jetzt wieder mit in unser Haus geschleppt?", fragte Akane verächtlich.

„Akane, das ist mein älterer Bruder Yusei. Yusei, das ist meine Verlobte Akane Tendo."

Ranmas Stimme war völlig Neutral, er hatte sich so gut unter Kontrolle wie er in dem

Moment nur konnte.

„Bruder, noch ein Perverser Saotome unter unserem Dach also, na das wird..."

„Es reicht Akane, du vergreifst dich hier sehr im Ton vor den Gästen meines Hauses!",

fuhr Soun Tendo seiner jüngsten Tochter mit einem mal scharf ins Wort.

Nabiki und Kasumi konnten es nicht glauben, sie hatten ihren Vater schon seit sehr

vielen Jahren nicht mehr in so einem Ton reden hören.

In ihrem inneren wuchs der einstige Stolz auf ihren Vater mit einem mal wieder etwas an.

Akane hingegen war wie vom Donner gerührt.

Wie konnte ihr Vater so mit ihr reden, sie verstand es nicht und rannte hinauf in ihr Zimmer

als sie spürte wie ihre Augen feucht wurden.

„Verzeihen sie Tendo-san, ich wollte mit meiner Anwesenheit gewiss nicht für so eine

Unruhe in ihrem Haus sorgen. Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn ich gehen würde?", sagte

Yusei in ruhigen Ton.

Soun Tendo hingegen schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte den blauhaarigen aufmunternd

auf die Schulter.

„Hey Nabiki, sag mal was ist mit der Schule passiert? Auf dem Weg hierher sind wir

da vorbei gekommen, das ist ja ne echte Großbaustelle!", wandte Ranma sich an die

mittlere Schwester und hatte bereits seine Geldbörse in der Hand.

„Der Chemieclub ist passiert, die haben mal wieder Experimente gemacht. Dabei haben

sie ne wandernde Säurewolke erzeugt die die Schule zerlegt hat, weswegen sie jetzt

renoviert werden muss."

Nabiki hatte die Erklärung ohne auch nur einen Yen dafür zu nehmen gegeben.

Im Teich begann sich auch der Panda inzwischen zu rühren, er traute sich aber nicht in

die nähe des Hauses als er die Blicke der Tendos zu spüren bekam.

Seine Umquartierung auf den Dachboden schien ihm nach dem Blick seines

alten Freundes Soun auch nichts auszumachen.

Beim Abendessen als dann alle beisammen saßen, wobei Akane sehr still war und

Blicke des Todes verteilte, erstickte Yusei die Esskapriolen seines Vaters direkt im

Keim mit dem schwingen eines stählernen Baseballschlägers der einfach in seiner

Hand erschien.

„Es war einfach köstlich Kasumi-san, Ranma hat wirklich nicht Untertrieben als er mir

von ihren Kochkünsten erzählte", sage ein sehr gesättigter Yusei während er Kasumi

half die Reste des Abendessen weg zu räumen.

„Vielen dank, und sag ruhig einfach Kasumi zu mir."

Der nächste Morgen im Hause Tendo verlief sehr ruhig, und das obwohl Ranma

wieder da war.

Aber es lag einfach daran das Genma sich nicht traute hinab ins Gästezimmer zu

gehen und beide in den Teich zu werfen, denn das würde bedeuten das er es mit

einem sehr wütenden Yusei zu tun bekommen würde, und vor seiner Fluchform

hatte er deutlich Angst.

Leider gab es im Haus noch einen Bewohner ausser Akane der am Vortag zwar

einiges von Yuseis Geschichte mitbekommen hatte, aber eben nicht alles.

Der war der alte Wüstling Happosai.

Das was er verstanden hatte sagte seinem perversen Verstand das Ranma einen

Bruder hatte der genau wie er in die Quelle des Ertrunkenen Mädchens gefallen

war.** (** A.N. Was mal wieder zeigt das im Zunehmenden Alter das Gehör deutlich

Leidet und schlechter wird^^**)**

Eigentlich hatte Happosai sich darauf gefreut zu sehen wie die beiden Brüder in

den Koi Teich fliegen, doch da Genma nicht wollte musste der alte Perverse selbst

zum Eimer mit Wasser greifen.

Nabiki die noch deutlich im Halbschlaf aus ihrem Zimmer kam sah was der alte

Happosai vorhatte.

Sie ahnte schnell das es jetzt gleich sehr lustig werden würde, weswegen sie ihre

berühmt und berüchtigte Videokamera zückte.

Happosei öffnete die Tür zum Gästezimmer und sah auf die beiden friedlich

schlafenden Gestalten.

„Hey ihr beiden, aufstehen und zieht euch für euren Meister Sexy an!", rief Happi.

Mit schwung leerte er den Wassereimer und erstarrte als er zwar zum einen eine

pitschnasse Ranma-chan vor sich hatte.

Daneben aber einen Muskelbepackten, und mit scharfen klauen und Zähnen

versehenden schwarzen Wolf der sich gerade auf seinen beiden Beinen aufrichtete.

Das Wolfsmaul zuckte, Zähne wurden gefletscht und ein Knurren ertönte das einem

eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

Ranma-chan schmiegte sich an die Schulter des Wolfs, dabei grinste sie geradezu

diabolisch.

„Hallo Happosai. Hast du schon meinen großen Bruder kennen gelernt?", fragte das

rothaarige Mädchen mit einer Zuckersüßer Stimme die selbst Engel hätte seufzen

lassen im dem Moment.

„Frühstück!", knurrte Yusei und seine gelben Augen fixierten den kleinen Gnom,

welcher mit einem lang gezogenen Schrei des Entsetzens und mit einem großen Wolf

auf seinen Fersen davon eilte.

Ranma stellte sich zu Nabiki die gerade filmte wie die beiden die Treppe hinunter

Schossen.

„Sieht er den alten Happosai wirklich als sein Frühstück?"

Ein Blick zu Nabiki zeigte das sie die frage sehr ernst mein.

„Also ich denke nicht, zwar weiss ich das Yusei in seiner Fluchform ohne Probleme

rohes Fleisch Essen und verdauen kann. Aber ich bin mir sicher das ihm Kasumis

Kochkünste um einiges Lieber sind."

Nabiki schaltete die Kamera aus und betrachte den Rotschopf von der Seite.

„Du hast dich sehr verändert Ranma, das kommt mir sehr komisch vor muss ich dir

gestehen. Was ist das Geheimnis deiner Veränderung?"

Ranma-chan sah sie mit einem schelmischen lächeln an ehe er antwortete. „Kannst du

dir die Antwort leisten Nabiki?"

Es kam nicht oft vor das jemand Nerimas Ice-Queen so den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen

konnte das sie sprachlos war.

„Es liegt an Yusei, all die Jahre auf der Reise hat er mir beigestanden und dem entgegen

gewirkt was Pops so für seine Allmächtiges Weisheit hielt. Als er mir die Erinnerungen an

Yusei nahm, nahm er mir mehr als nur ein Bild, all das was Nii San mir immer erklärt

hat und was er mir beigebracht hat nahm er mir. Doch jetzt ist alles wieder da, und ich

schäme mich für mich selber. Für die Art wie ich mich vorher hier im Haus eurer Familie benommen habe", redete Ranma-chan leise weiter bevor Nabiki etwas sagen konnte, die

sah ihn jetzt mit deutlich großen Augen an.

„Nun, ich freue mich darauf den neuen Ranma kennen zu lernen muss ich dann jetzt ehrlich gestehen!", gab das Söldnermädchen zu und packte ihre Kamera kurz in ihr Zimmer während Ranma-chan schnell ins Bad ging um sich zurück zu verwandeln.

„Sag mal Nabiki, du weisst ja das ich eher spartanisch aufgewachsen bin während meiner

Jugend. Ich würde aber gerne ein wenige mehr vom leben kennen lernen. Auf der Reise

nach Fukuoka habe ich mich bereits ein wenig mit dem Fernsehen weiter gebildet. Aber

wo müsste ich hingehen wenn ich ne anständige Menge an Musik kaufen will?", fragte

er während sie zu zweit nach unten gingen.

„Da gibt es in der Stadt einige gute Läden wo du dich durch dutzende Regale mit CDs

wühlen kannst."

„Wirklich, das hört sich gut an. Sag mal Nabiki hast du heute was vor oder hast du Zeit

mir die Läden zu zeigen?"

„Ja klar warum nicht, da kann ich dir sicher das eine oder andere Beibringen was Ranma

Saotome noch nicht kennt."

Die beiden lächelten sich an und betraten das Wohnzimmer und fingen anschließend an

geradezu hysterisch zu lachen.

Denn Yusei saß in seine Fluchform auf der Veranda, die kleine Füchsin Aisa hockte auf

seiner Schulter und beide genossen Streicheleinheiten von Kasumi die scheinbar gefallen

daran gefunden hatte die beiden zwischen den Ohren zu kraulen.

Dabei zeigte sich mal wieder das Wolf und Hund genetisch nicht so weit ausseinander

lagen, denn Yuseis zusätzliches Körperteil, seine Wolfsrute bewegte sich im Takt auf und

ab und klopfte dabei immer wieder auf das Holz der Veranda.

Diese kleine Idylle wurde aber leider dann von einem lauten Schrei des Entsetzens

unterbrochen, Nabiki und Ranma drehten sich um und sahen sich Akane gegenüber die

mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen da stand und auf Yusei und Kasumi zeigte.

„Was ist los Akane, das ist Ranmas Bruder, du siehst so aus als wenn du vorher noch nie

einen Jusenkyo Verfluchten gesehen hast."

Kam es von Nabiki leicht Sarkastisch bevor sie aus der Küche etwas heißes Wasser holte.

Während des Frühstücks schoss Akane immer wieder ziemliche Mord Blicke zu Yusei,

doch der ignorierte das Gewissenhaft.

Das Frühstück war gerade beendet als man von draußen Lärm hörte, es klang wie das

Rufen eines Namens, und es schien näher zu kommen.

Nabiki die die Blicke der beiden Brüder sah als es deutlicher wurde das es der Name

Akane war der gerufen wurde, erbarmte sich und klärte die beiden kostenlos auf.

„Das ist Kuno der mit der Hentai Brigade anrückt um Akanes wildes Herz zu bezwingen

und zu erobern", erklärte sie während Akane scheinbar sich bereit machte nach draußen

zu gehen um ihr aufgezwungenes allmorgendliches Training zu beginnen.

„Kami-sama, ich meine du hast mir davon erzählt Ranma, aber das dass so abgeht hätte

ich wirklich nicht gedacht. Das muss ich mir auf alle Fälle ansehen", verkündete Yusei

und ging in den Garten.

Mit einem Eleganten Sprung war er auf der Mauer und hatte so einen guten Blick auf die

gerade die Strasse hoch kommende Hentai Brigade.

Ranma gesellte sich kurz darauf zu ihm, und auch Nabiki tat das, sie stellte eine Leiter an

die Mauer und kletterte so hinauf.

Kasumi kam auch hinzu, blieb aber so auf der Leiter das sie bequem über die Mauer sehen

konnte.

„Nii San, der da ganz hinter mit den übergroßen Strauss Rosen ist Tatewaki Kuno", sagte

Ranma und deutete auf das Ende der Parade.

Yusei hatte sich doch etwas gewundert, im ersten Moment hatte er gedacht da würde ein

laufender Rosenbusch ankommen.

„Und dieser Kerl ist der Leiter des Kendoclubs eurer Schule, und darin auch noch eine

Art Meister?", fragte der Teilzeitwolf deutlich verwundert.

„Nun ja, im Kendo und mit dem Schwert ist er wirklich sehr gut. Ich selber hege den

Verdacht das er als Kind mal zu Heiß gebadet wurde, oder einmal zu oft auf den Kopf

gefallen ist, und seit dem denkt er würde irgendwie am Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts

leben", warf Nabiki ein was ihr deutliche Lacher von Seiten der beiden Brüder bescherte.

Kurz darauf erschien Akane auf der Bildfläche und warf sich mit einem Kampfschrei

auf ihre Gegner.

Yusei konnte nur blinzeln, für das was er hier gerade sah, hatte er nur eine passende

Umschreibung,** 'Massenkeilerei'**.

Denn nichts anderes spielte sich gerade vor seinen Augen ab, die jüngste Tendo mähte

sich einfach durch diese Meute bis sie vor Kuno stand.

„Oh edelste Akane Tendo, **'Ich'**, der aufsteigende Stern am Kendohimmel. Der Blaue

Donner der Furinkan Oberschule. Ich der Oberschüler Tatewaki Kuno werde dich für

mich erobern!", rief der Kendoist voll Inbrunst und warf dabei die Rosen in die Luft.

Die Saotome Brüder fingen je eine auf.

Yusei ging in die Hocke und reicht die Rose mit einem Lächeln der ältesten Tendo

während Ranma seine mit einer leichten angedeuteten Verbeugung Nabiki anbot.

Auf der Strasse waren derweil Akane und Kuno miteinander Beschäftigt, Akane hatte

ein am Boden liegendes Bokken Holzschwert aufgehoben und griff mit diesem ihren

Gegner an.

Akane interessierte Yusei dabei eher weniger, doch Kuno hatte er praktisch in einem

röntgen blick.

Er analysierte die Kampftechnik des Kendoisten, Ranma der das merkte stupste seinen

älteren Bruder leicht an.

„Und Nii San, wie ist seine Technik?", fragte er und Yusei verschränkte die Arme vor

der Brust.

„Die Technik ist Lächerlich, die wird kleinen Kindern am Anfang im Kendo beigebracht

weil sie die einfachste ist. Seiner Haltung fehlt die Spannung und sein Griff ist zu Fest."

„Du unwürdiger, wie kannst du es wagen über meine Kunst zu sprechen?", fragte mit einem

mal Tatewaki Kuno und stand vor der Mauer genau unter Yusei.

„Du, nenne mir deinen Namen, damit ich Tatewaki Kuno dich Strafen kann."

Yusei sah mitleidig zu Nabiki bei den Worten des Kendoisten, sie grinste nur und zuckte

mit den Schultern während Akane auf der Strasse stand und sich darüber ärgerte das sie

plötzlich vergessen war.

„Ich bin ein Schüler des Ayakawa Schwertstiels, und mein Name ist Yusei Saotome", gab

der Teilzeitwolf Oberschüler Kuno Antwort, welcher sofort in Kampfstellung ging.

„Ah, noch ein gemeiner Hexer des Hauses Saotome der sich zwischen mich und die wilde

und feurige Akane Tendo stellen will!", verkündete Kuno laut und Yusei viel fast von der

Mauer als er das hörte.

„Wieso labert der was davon das ich was von Akane will, kann mir das mal einer sagen, der

hat sie doch nicht mehr alle beisammen", meckerte der blauhaarige, doch Kuno störte das

nicht im geringsten.

„Mit deiner niederen Sprache kannst du mich nicht Täuschen elender Schurke, und auch deine

niedere und unbedeutende Schwertkunst kann es nicht mit meiner aufnehmen."

Ranma zuckte zusammen und blickte vorsichtig zu seinem Bruder, der sah alles andere als

gut gelaunt aus jetzt, seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen kochte er praktisch vor Wut.

Mit einem leichten federn in den Beinen sprang Yusei von der Mauer und nahm Akane das

Bokken ab.

„Oh Mann, das hätte der Idiot Kuno nicht machen dürfen, Ayakawa ist der Geburtsname

unserer Mutter. Wie Pops mich im Saotome Kampfstiel unterrichtet hat, so hat Mum Yusei

den Schwertstiel ihrer Familie bei gebracht", flüsterte der Zopf träger, und sofort war Nabiki

dabei Wetten anzunehmen, und alle wetteten gegen Yusei.

Der war inzwischen in Kampfstellung gegangen, eine dunkle blaue Aura umgab ihn und

floss scheinbar langsam in das Holzschwert hinein.

„Es werden keine Wetten mehr angenommen!", verkündete Nabiki als sie das sah, und auch

alle anderen sahen es jetzt und schienen zu ahnen was nun geschehen würde.

Die beiden Kämpfer standen sich gegenüber, keiner rührte einen Muskel, dann kam ein

Windstoß und wirbelte die umher liegenden Rosen auf.

Kuno bewegt sich in dem Moment zuerst, sein Bokken zuckte und er machte einen Schritt

um dann vor zu stoßen, doch Yusei war schneller.

Er schoss nach vorne und man sah nur einen Blauen Streifen als er zuschlug, Holz splitterte

und Tatewaki Kuno hielt ein in zwei Hälften geteiltes Holzschwert in Händen.

Yusei kam einen Schritt hinter dem Kendoisten zum stehen, drehte sich dann auf seinem

rechten Bein und sprang.

Er drehte sich in der Luft, dann schoss sein linker Fuß vor.

Zur Verwunderung der Anwesenden schaffte es Kuno tatsächlich noch seinen Kopf zu drehen

bevor ihn der Tritt traf, und der hatte es in sich, der Oberschüler flog die Strasse entlang

und drehte sich dabei wie Wild rotierend um alle Achsen.

Und Yusei, der landete auf einem Bein, sein linkes Bein noch in der Luft und mit dem Bokken

in der Hand.

Nabiki rieb sich die Hände und trieb sofort die Wettschulden ein.

„Ich denke Ranma, wir können nachher wirklich in Ruhe einen kleinen Shopping Trip

machen der sehr Bildend für dich sein wird", verkündete das Söldnermädchen und zählte

dabei die doch nicht geringe Menge Yen.

Ranma hingegen gesellte sich zu seinem Bruder der gerade das Bokken betrachtete und es

dann mit einer Handdrehung in seiner geheimen Tasche verschwinden ließ und klopfte

ihm auf die Schulter.

„Willkommen in Nerime Nii San!", sagte er dann und grinste seinen großen Bruder an,

der das grinsen einfach erwiderte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**Kapitel 07.**

„Gerede."

„GEBRÜLLE."

/Gedacht./

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**###########**

Vier Tage war Yusei inzwischen in Nerima, er musste zugeben das dieser Stadtteil

von Tokyo immer etwas zu bieten hatte, nie wurde es langweilig.

Ranma sagte ihm am Anfang das Nerima ein Ort wäre der alles und jeden Verändern

würde, und Yusei konnte dem nur zustimmen.

Sein kleiner Bruder war im Moment das beste Beispiel dafür, von seiner kleinen

Shopping Tour mit Nabiki hatte er eine Tragbaren CD Player und dutzende CDs

mitgebracht.

Für heute hatte Yusei sich vorgenommen endlich mal einen Blick auf die Amazone

Shampoo zu werfen, er wollte sich auch ein Bild von der alten Amazonen Matriarchin

Cologne machen.

„Ich esse heute Mittag außerhalb Kasumi, es gibt da etwas das ich mir ansehen will."

Kasumi die in der Küche stand und dabei war das Essen vorbereitete drehte sich zu

ihm um.

„Du willst dir etwas ansehen, darf ich fragen was?"

„Ach, ich will nur versuchen ein guter großer Bruder zu sein, dafür muss ich mir aber

erst einmal einen Überblick verschaffen." meinte der blauhaarige und warf sich seinen

Kapuzenumhang über, aber ohne die Kapuze aufzusetzen.

Mit einem lächeln und einem Wink verließ er das Haus und ging ruhigen Schrittes die

Strasse hinab, er schlug den Umhang links auf das seine linker Arm völlig frei war.

An einer Kreuzung vor sich kreuzte ein junge in einem Gelben Hemd mit einem sehr

großen Wanderrucksack seinen Weg, er erkannte Ryogo und musste grinsen.

„Bin gespannt wo er hin will?" sagte Yusei leise, ließ den verlorenen Jungen jedoch

weiter ziehen ohne etwas zu sagen, denn laut Ranma würde Ryoga früher oder später

so oder so bei den Tendos erscheinen.

**###**

Nabiki saß in ihrem Zimmer und war am Nachdenken, sie war nicht zu Frieden mit ihren

Fortschritten im Training, und das passte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Sie wusste das Kasumi von allen dreien die meisten Techniken beherrschte, da sie ihre

Mutter am längsten gekannt hatte.

Deswegen war Nabiki aber nicht böse auf ihre ältere Schwester, aber sie wollte inzwischen

einfach für sich besser werden, und sie wusste das sie für sich an einem Punkt angekommen

war an dem sie ohne Hilfe nicht weiter kam.

Das Problem war, ihr viel nur eine Person ein die ihr Helfen konnte, und die Nabiki

weitestgehend vertraute das Geheimnis das ihre älteren Schwester und sie teilten an

niemanden zu verraten.

Trotzdem war sie sich nicht sicher deswegen, denn wenn Akane was davon mitbekam,

würde mal wieder alles zu nichte gemacht werden weil sie ihren sogenannten Verlobten

dann nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen würde.

„Ach verdammt." brummte sie und ging hinunter in den Garten, sie steuerte auf die

hinterste Ecke des Gartens zu, denn sie wusste das Ranma sich zum Meditieren seit

neustem immer dort hin verzog.

Und genau da saß er auch, entspannt im Lotussitz, eine leichten lächeln auf den Lippen,

und die Kopfhörer des CD Players im Ohr.

Sachte tippte sie ihm vor die Stirn damit er wieder zu sich kam, überrascht blinzelte er

sie an und nahm die Kopfhörer runter.

„Ich muss mit dir reden Ranma, in meinem Zimmer, und das am besten Sofort."

„Sofort! Ist es so wichtig Nabiki?

Als sie nickte stand er auf und folgte ihr dann ihn Zimmer, wo Nabiki sofort jede Art

Sicherheitsmaßnahme ergriff die ihr einfiel damit niemand lauschen konnte.

„Also Nabiki, was gibt es so wichtiges?" fragte der schwarzhaarige und ließ sich dabei

einfach auf das Bett fallen wo er in entspannter Haltung sitzen blieb.

„Tja, also wie sage ich das jetzt Ranma..." begann sie etwas zögernd, was ihr eine deutlich

hochgezogene Augenbraue von Ranma einbrachte.

„Ranma, würdest du mich in Martial Arts Trainieren wenn ich dich darum bitten würde?"

„'Moment'! Du willst das ich dich Trainiere, in den Kampfkünsten, dich Nabiki Tendo.

Bitte verzeih mir meine Verwunderung, aber warum willst du die Künste lernen, ich habe

dich nie Trainieren sehen!"

Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe dich Ranma, seit du damals mit deinem Vater herkamst wusstest du das

ich mich um das Geld der Familie kümmerte, Kasumi um unser leibliches Wohl, und

Akane versuchte sich als Kämpferin. Aber das war nicht immer so, als unsere Mutter

noch lebte brachte sie uns die Künste bei, Akane war noch sehr klein als sie starb, sie

lernte nur die ersten Anfänge. Aber Kasumi und ich, wir erinnern uns noch sehr gut

an alles. Ich habe früher die Martian Arts geliebt, das Training, die Kämpfe, doch

Mutters Tod änderte alles. Wir mussten uns ändern um zu Überleben. Inzwischen hat

sich aber wieder etwas geändert, Kasumi und ich können einfach bei Akane nicht mehr

weg sehen, ihr verhalten bringt uns und unsere Familie langsam einen schlechten ruf ein,

deswegen lernen wir wieder. Aber ich kann nicht mehr ohne Hilfe weiter kommen,

deswegen bitte ich dich nun mir zu helfen, aber es darf sonst niemand erfahren, wirklich

niemand Ranma."

Er hatte ihr stillschweigend zugehört, auch als sie bereits fertig war schwieg er, dies war

eine erste Sache, das wusste er.

„Ich verstehe dich Nabiki, seit der Hochzeit ist alles irgendwie anders, auch mir ist das

sehr wohl aufgefallen. Ich merke auch wie erst das für dich ich, wie viel dir daran liegt."

Ranma stand auf und stellte sich mitten ins Zimmer, er verschränkte die Arme vor der

Brust und sah Nabiki ernst an.

„Ich will dir nichts vormachen Nabiki, ich weiss nicht ob ich dir ein guter Lehrer sein

kann. Zwar habe ich früher alles was Pops mir beigebracht hat an Yusei weiter gegeben

damit der sich wehren konnte, aber das ist etwas völlig anderes als das um was du mich

bittest." erklärte er.

„Das ist mir egal Ranma, nach dem was ich gesehen habe sind du und dein Bruder die

besten Kämpfer, aber Yusei kenne ich noch nicht, dich hingegen schon. Darum frage

ich dich noch einmal, würdest du mich Trainieren damit ich besser werden kann?"

„Also gut, ich werde dich Trainieren Nabiki Tendo, und ich werde das ganze so lange

für mich behalten bis es heraus kommt, oder du mir sagst das ich es sagen kann."

**###**

Das Nekohanten kam bereits in Sicht, Yusei hatte den Weg bis hier her ganz gemütlich

hinter sich gebracht.

Schnell ließ er seinen Umhang verschwinden und holte dafür einen unscheinbaren

Rucksack hervor.

„Ja, so dürfte ich weniger auffällig sein." murmelte er und betrat kurz darauf das Chinesische

Restaurant wo er sofort von einem jungen Mann in Chinesisches Sache und mit langen

schwarzen Haaren begrüßt wurde.

„Guten Tag und willkommen im Nekohanten, ein einzelner Tisch für die junge Dame? Oder

gesellt sich noch jemand zu ihnen?"

Yusei blinzelte überrascht und schaute sich dann um ob da noch jemand hinter im stand,

da war niemand.

„Du Idiot." ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme und der junge Mann bekam einen Stock auf den

Kopf von etwas das gewissen Ähnlichkeit mit einer Mumie hatte.

„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt das du immer deine Brille tragen sollst Mousse, und

jetzt verschwinde in die Küche." motzte die Mumie den jungen Mann leise an, welcher

dann auch mit deutlich geknicktem Gemüt davon schlich.

„Ich möchte mich bei ihnen für dieses Missverständnis entschuldigen, Mousse ist ohne seine

Brille Blind wie eine Eule bei Tag, ich hoffe sie verzeihen ihm das!"

Natürlich wusste Yusei inzwischen das er gerade von der alten Matriarchin Cologne stand,

Ranma hatte sie wirklich gut genug beschrieben.

„Nun, es ist ja nicht so das durch sein Worte etwas schlimmes passiert ist, ausser das er mich

im ersten Moment etwas verwirrt hat." sagte der Teilzeitwolf und wurde von Cologne dann

zu einem kleinen Tisch an der Seite geführt wo sie ihm auch die Speisekarte gab.

„Es wird gleich jemand kommen und ihre Bestellung aufnehmen, ich wünsche ihnen auf

jeden Fall einen guten Appetit."

Yusei musste der alten Amazone neidlos zugestehen das sie einen Gleichgewichtssinn hatte

der sicher seiner gleichen sucht, während sie auf ihrem Stock davon hüpfte.

Dann hieß es aber erst einmal die Speisekarte Studieren, und die war wahrlich mit einer

Menge Köstlichkeiten gefüllt, und gutes Chinesisches Essen wusste der blauhaaruige seit

seinem Aufenthalt in China sehr zu schätzen.

/Oh ja, ich glaube ich werde mir richtig den Bauch voll schlagen, ein Wolf will schließlich

gefüttert werden./ dachte er nur und musste Grinsen.

„Nihao, sie schon entschieden was wollen Essen?"

Yusei sah von der Speisekarte auf als er diese sehr schön klingende Stimme hörte, zwar hatte

er gedacht nach Ranmas Beschreibung hätte er ein gutes Bild von Shampoo, aber sie jetzt

wirklich zu sehen war etwas anderes.

/Wow!/, schoss durch seinen Kopf als er die lilahaarige Amazone sah.

Doch mit einem mal sah er vor seinen Augen rote Haare und blaue Augen, und ein lächeln

das sein Herz aufschreien ließ.

Zu frisch war diese Wunde noch, aber er wusste das es keine wirklich Heilung gab, das hatten

sie beide gewusst und sich geschworen weiter zu leben.

Jetzt wurde ihm auch bewusst das er mindestens seit zwei Minuten hier saß und noch immer

nichts bestellt hatte, das holte er sofort nach.

„Aya, sie aber haben großen Hunger, hoffentlich nicht Platzen nach Essen." sagte Shampoo

mit einem lachen als sie los ging um seine Bestellung weiter zu geben.

Aus dem Rucksack holte Yusei seinen Block und zwei Bleistifte hervor, er schlug den

Zeichenblock auf und begann auf einer Freien Seite zu Zeichen.

Seine Augen huschten durch den Raum und nahmen alles auf, jede Kleinigkeit, seine

Hand schien sich wie von selbst zu bewegen dabei während er das ein fing was sich

gerade vor ihm Abspielte.

Die wenigen leeren Tischen, zwei deutlich verliebte Pärchen, eine kleine Familie mit

zwei kleinen Mädchen, die Matriarchin Cologne die in der Küche herum sprang, und

Shampoo die zwei Tabletts balancierend durch den Raum ging, all das fing seine Augen

ein während sein Bleistift es aufs Papier brachte.

Er merkte nach einiger Zeit auch gar nicht wie Shampoo an seinen Tisch trat um sein

Essen zu bringen, die Amazone stellte sich neben ihn und schaute dann über seine

Schulter.

„Keguan de*." hauchte sie, was Yusei wieder ins hier und jetzt holte.

„Du wirklich toll machen das, das sehen so echt auch." sagte sie sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Danke, es ist eine kleine Passion von mir. Es beruhigt mich." erklärte er und packte

dann sehr vorsichtig den Block wieder weg ehe er seinen gut gefüllten Tisch betrachtete auf

dem sich köstlich duftende Gerichte fast auf türmten.

„Duochidan!*" sagte Yusei dann mit einem grinsen und griff zu den Essstäbchen um

seinen Hunger zu stillen.

Die Zeit bei Madam Kaldors hatte ihn wirklich verändert, sie hatte etwas elementares

tief in ihm Verändert.

Selbst jetzt in seiner Menschen Gestalt konnte er den Wolf spüren, wie eine Art Schatten

in seinen Gedanken der ihm immer über die Schulter blickt.

„Aya, du alles gegessen und nicht geplatzt! Shampoo beeindruckt sein!"

Yusei konnte nichts anderes als zu grinsen, er warf dem Amazonen Mädchen sein bestes

Wolfs grinsen entgegen.

Und während Shampoo den Tisch abräumte brachte Cologne eine Tasse Tee.

„Das ist ein besonderer Tee der deinem Magen gut tun wird und ihm helfen wird das

ganze Essen zu verdauen."

Der blauhaarige bedankte sich bei Cologne und genoss dann den Tee, dabei holte er seinen

Zeichenblock wieder hervor um das Bild das er angefangen hatte zu beenden.

/Ich denke ich werde das Bild wenn es gleich fertig ist Shampoo schenken./

**###**

Ranma sah sich die kleine Halle in aller ruhe an während Nabiki sich Umzog.

Als sie dann in einen grünen Gi zurück in die Halle kam, musste Ranma zugeben das

er ihr stand, er ließ Nabiki noch stärker wirken.

„Also Saotome, können wir beginnen?", fragte das Söldnermädchen.

„Ganz langsam Nabiki. Zu erst möchte ich sehen wie deine jetzigen Fähigkeiten sind,

also beginne einfach mit deinen normalen Katas."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte sich dann in die Mitte der Halle und begann

dann.

Und zum ersten mal konnte Ranma Saotome einen Blick auf die wahre Kunst der Tendo

Kampfschule für Schlägereien aller Art werfen.

Denn was er hier sah hatte wirklich nichts mit dem zu tun was Akane immer trieb.

Als Nabiki fertig war ging Ranma zu ihr, sie atmete zwar ein klein wenig schneller

und auf ihrer Stirn glänzte ein Schweißfilm, doch der Teilzeitjunge war wirklich

beeindruckt.

„Als erstes sollten wir an deiner Kondition arbeiten! Du bist zwar recht gut in Form

wie ich gestehen muss, aber in einem Kampf würde dir die Luft schnell vergehen.

Dazu auch etwas Muskeltraining, aber nicht zu viel!", erklärte er und lächelte seine

Schülerin dabei freundlich an.

„Wie ihr meint Ranma-sensei."

Ranma zuckte bei der anrede leicht zusammen.

„Das hört sich sehr ungewohnt an, bleib bitte einfach bei Ranma Nabiki. Und jetzt

aufstellen, ich bringe dir direkt neue Katas bei."

Nabiki nickte und nahm die gleiche Grundstellung wie Ranma ein, er begann langsam

mit den Bewegungen damit sie sie genau mitmachen konnte.

Zwei Stunden später betraten beide getrennt das Tendo Dojo und ließen sich von ihrem

Training nichts anmerken.

Als Ranma bei seiner Rückkehr jedoch seinen Bruder in seiner Fluchform faul am Koi

Teich in der Sonne liegen sah stutzte er.

„Nii San? Alles in Ordenung?", fragte er und sah wie die Ohren den Wolfes leicht

zuckten und die Augen sich gerade so weit öffneten das er sehen konnte.

„Was ist den los?", fragte er erneut und ließ sich neben den Wolf nieder.

„Ich war vorhin im Nekohanten zum Mittag. Hab gedacht es wäre mal Zeit einen Blick

auf Shampoo zu werfen", brummte Yusei leise.

„Du hattest übrigens recht Ranma, Shampoo ist wirklich sehr hübsch. Und als ich mir

das eingestand sah ich plötzlich wieder 'Sie' vor mir."

Mitfühlend legt Ranma seinem Bruder ein Hand auf die Schulter und blieb dann einfach

bei ihm sitzen.

**###**

_Keguan de - Chinesisch für beeindrucken_

_Duochidan! - Chinesisch für Guten Appetit_

**###**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**Kapitel 08.**

„Gerede."

„GEBRÜLLE."

/Gedacht./

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**###########**

Yusei war schweißgebadet, sein Atem ging Stoßweise und seine Muskeln schmerzten inzwischen

sehr.

Er trainierte nun schon fast den halben Tag in diesem kleinen Waldstück ohne das er irgendwie,

oder irgendwem gestört wurde.

Wieder nahm er Schwung und spannte seinen Körper dabei an bis er sich in einer richtigen

Pirouette drehte.

Dann stieß er sich leicht mit einem Fuß ab und stieg, sich noch immer drehend, in dem Himmel hinauf.

Mit einem mal riss er dann seine Beine auseinander und stoppte so die Pirouette, fast sofort

danach beugte er seinen Rücken nach hinten und trat dabei nach einem über ihm aufgehängten Holzklotz der hoch oben an einem Ast des Baumes hing.

Er trat zu, und trat voll daneben.

„Mist verdammt", fluchte Yusei und landete Sekunden später wieder auf dem Boden.

Der Kraftaufwand um so hoch zu kommen war nicht sehr hoch, nur wenn er normal springen

würde wäre er höher.

Dazu kam das seine Tritte durch den Schwung um einiges mehr kraft hatten als normal.

„Ich packe das!"

Erneut begann er sich zu drehen und dann zu springen, doch dieses mal ging er etwas anders

vor.

Dieses mal stoppte er die Drehung nicht, sondern ließ sich nach hinten fallen und verlangsamte die Drehung nur in dem er seine Arme weiter ausstreckte.

Dann trat er aus der Drehung zu, und traf auch endlich.

Der Holzklotz zerbarst in tausend Stücke, elegant landete Yusei danach und lächelte über seinen

Erfolg.

Bis jetzt dachte er immer das er einen guten Gleichgewichtssinn hätte, aber seit er mit dem

Training angefangen hatte musste er einsehen das dem nicht ganz so war.

Langsam lies er der Teilzeitwolf sich an einem anderen Baum nieder und entfernte dann die Gewichte die er an den Beinen trug.

Kaum das er saß kam Aisa aus einem nahen Gebüsch gerannt und sprang an ihm hoch bis

sie auf seinem Kopf saß.

Er lächelte und langt mit seiner rechten nach oben um seine kleinen Freundin zu kraulen

während er mit der linken die gewichte in seiner geheimen Tasche verschwinden ließ.

Bis jetzt hatte er pro Bein 45 Kilo getragen, doch die spürte er kaum noch, also wurde es

Zeit weiter zu gehen.

Aus der geheimen Tasche förderte er nacheinander zwei neue Gewichte hervor die je

65 Kilo wogen.

„Okay Aisa, ich muss jetzt weiter machen", sagte Yusei nachdem er die Gewichte angelegt

hatte und hob die Füchsin dabei von seinem Kopf.

Aber er konnte sie nicht absetzen, denn sie versuchte gleich wieder in seine Arme zu

springen und sich an seine Brust zu kuscheln.

„Na gut, ruhen wir noch ein wenig länger aus", sagte er leise und lehnte sich mit

geschlossenen Augen zurück.

**###**

Ranma sah auf seine Uhr, er war knapp dran als der Bus endlich hielt.

Er hatte sich gestern noch mit seiner Mutter zu einem gemeinsamen Nachmittag

verabredet den sie in einem der Einkaufspassagen von Odaiba verbringen wollte.

Als er endlich aus dem Bus raus war musste er sich erst einmal umsehen ehe er

sein Mutter entdeckte.

„Hallo Mum!", rief er und lief ihr sofort entgegen.

Nadoko lies es sich auch nicht nehmen ihren Sohn sofort in eine heftige und sehr

herzliche Umarmung zu nehmen.

„Hallo mein Sohn."

Mutter und Sohn begannen los zu schlendern und sich dabei ganz zwanglos zu unterhalten.

„Also Ranma, wie geht es mit deiner Verlobten Akane denn derzeit? Und wo steckt dein

Bruder gerade?", fragte Nadoko während sie eine große bunte Einkaufspassage betraten.

„Nii San ist heute morgen sehr früh aufgebrochen um zu Trainieren. Er wollte nicht das

Pops oder ein anderer was mitbekommt. Und Akane, also das läuft nicht so gut. Dieses

warme Gefühl das ich immer hatte wenn ich mit ihr zusammen war wurde ja seit der

missglückten Hochzeit weniger, und eigentlich habe ich gedacht nach meiner Rückkehr

würde es wieder besser werden."

„Aber wurde nicht besser, habe ich recht Ranma?"

Der Teilzeitjunge nickte und fuhr sich dabei mit der linken durch die Haare.

„Nein es wurde nicht besser! Ich suche noch immer nach einer Lösung, obwohl die

nächstliegendste wohl wäre das ich die Verlobung löse und mich mit Nabiki verlobe. Ich

weiß aber nicht ob es zwischen uns klappen würde."

„Nun Ranma, dann wäre es das beste wenn du dich mal etwas mehr mit ihr beschäftigst

und sie besser kennen lernst."

„Oh das sollte kein Problem sein, seit ich mit Yusei wieder da bin ist unser Umgang

besser geworden. Sie ist denke ich fasziniert von meiner Geistigen Wandlung seit ich mich

wieder an Nii San und alles was er mit beigebracht hat erinnern kann."

„Nun das ist doch gut Ranma, ich weiss das dein Vater sicher immer wieder versucht dich

zu drängen und vor einen Priester zu zerren. Doch ich sage dir jetzt, nimm dir Zeit mein

Sohn."

Der Kämpfer mit dem Zopf nickte während seine Mutter ihn zu einem Geschäft für

Herrenbekleidung führte.

**###**

„Verdammt nochmal wo steckt der denn schon wieder?", grummelte Akana nachdem sie

im Gästezimmer und im Dojo gewesen war.

„Kasumi! Hast du Ranma gesehen? Montag wird doch die Schule wieder eröffnet, und da

es neue Schuluniformen gibt muss sich auch Ranma eine Kaufen. Es geht einfach nicht

mehr das er ständig in seinen normalen Sachen zur Schule geht."

„Ranma sagte etwas davon das er Einkaufen gehen wollte, irgendwo in der Innenstadt.", kam

es leise von Kasumi die in ein Buch vertieft war.

„Einkaufen wie! Wovon denn? Der ist doch ständig pleite", murmelte Akane während sie

hinaus in den Garten ging.

„Nein, ich wette der trifft sich mit einer aus seinem Harem und lässt es sich gut gehen. Aber

nicht mit mir, der kann was erleben wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege."

Akane rannte nach oben in ihr Zimmer, sie würde bei allen Verlobten vorbei gehen und sehen

ob Ranma dort wäre.

Sie war sicher das sie ihn bei einer finden würde.

Schnell griff die sich einen kleinen Rucksack den sie seit einigen Tagen neben ihrem Bett

stehen hatte.

Wenn sie bei Shampoo wäre würde es sicher wieder einmal zu einem Kampf kommen.

Aber dieses mal würde Akane nicht gegen das Katzenmädchen verlieren, dieses mal war

sie vorbereitet und würde Shampoo eine Lektion erteilen.

**###**

Der Baumstamm war Dick und stark, doch er war schon völlig ramponiert.

Yusei stand vor dem Baum und trat dann in Fußhöhe zu, dann in Brusthöhe, und

zu Letzt in Kopfhöhe donnerte sein tritt gegen den Stamm.

Nach jeder dreier Kombination wechselte er das Bein, rechts, links, rechts, links.

Seit fast zwei Stunden machte er das nun schon und ignorierte bewusst die

Schmerzimpulse bei jedem tritt seit gut einer halben Stunde.

Er wollte gerade wieder vom rechten aufs linke Bein wechseln als Aisa vor ihn sprang

und versuchte in sein rechtes Hosenbein zu kommen.

„Hey hey Aisa was machst du denn da?"

Wo er stand lies sich Yusei einfach nieder und krempelte sein rechtes Hosenbein hoch.

Aisa versuchte unter die Gewichte zu kommen schien es ihm, Er tat ihr den gefallen und

nahm die Gewichte ab.

Jetzt konnte er auch sehen was sein kleine Freundin so in Aufregung versetzt hat, sein

Schienbein war ziemlich mitgenommen.

Kratzer, Abschürfungen, es sah ziemlich fies aus.

„My my, ich hab es wohl etwas übertrieben."

Und wie zur Bestätigung fiepte Aisa ihn an, ganz so als wollte sie ihn ausschimpfen für

seine Torheit.

Dann begann sie jedoch die Wunden ihren großen Wolfsfreundes mit ihrer kleinen

Zunge zu säubern.

„Tut mir leid Aisa, ich wollte es nicht so übertreiben."

Mit einer Handbewegung holte ein kleines Erste Hilfe Set hervor und bandagierte seine

Schienbeine.

„Komm Aisa, es ist genug für heute. Außerdem bekomme ich Hunger auf Chinesische

Nudeln."

Yusei nahm Aisa hoch und setzte sie auf seine linke Schulter wo sie es sich gemütlich

machte während der Teilzeitwolf sich auf den Weg machte.

Als er das Nekohanten erreichte sah er gerade wie Shampoo auf einem roten Fahrrad

davon fuhr um scheinbar eine Lieferung zu machen.

Mit Aisa noch immer auf der Schulter betrat er das Restaurant, es war recht leer und er

konnte sie wieder an den Tisch setzen an dem er beim letzten man gesessen hatte.

Über der Theke konnte er die Zeichnung sehen die er gemacht hatte und Shampoo

geschenkt hatte, es war gerahmt und aufgehangen worden.

„Ah guten Tag mein junger Freund, es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen!", begrüßte ihn

Cologne und reichte ihm eine Speisekarte.

Die alte Amazone wartete bis er Bestellte und eilte dann sofort in die Küche.

Er hatte eine große Portion Huhn Chow Mein mit extra Fleisch genommen damit er

auch Aisa was geben konnte, die es sich inzwischen auf seinem Schoß gemütlich

gemacht.

Als das Essen kam, bekam Yusei sogar sofort eine Tasse Tee dazu.

Für jeden außen stehenden muss es sicher ein merkwürdiger Anblick sein wie ein junger

Mann am Essen war und dabei einen kleinen Fuchs auf dem Schoß hatte der immer

wieder Fleisch hingehalten bekam.

Das Menschlich/Tierische Paar war so gut wie mit dem Essen fertig als es vor dem

Nekohanten sehr laut wurde.

**###**

Shampoo hatte eine große Lieferung zu einer Familie gebracht und war jetzt auf dem

Weg zurück zum Restaurant.

Sie hatte heute sehr gute Laune und summte beim fahren leise nur für sich eine kleine

Melodie.

Noch einmal rechts um die nächste Ecke und sie würde wieder zu Hause sein, doch mit

einem mal stellte ihr sich jemand in den Weg.

„Wo ist Ranma?", fragte ein sichtlich ärgerliche Akane Tendo.

Die Amazone schnaubte genervt auf.

„Was du da reden Kraftmädchen, Airen Ranma seien nicht mit mir."

Akane machte einen schritt auf Shampoo zu und stampfte dabei mit dem rechten Fuss

richtig auf.

„Doch du weisst wo er ist! Ich war bei Ukyo und sogar bei Kodachi Kuno, und da er

nicht bei den beiden war kann er nur noch hier bei dir sein. Und jetzt sag mir wo

Ranma ist, oder ich zwinge dich!" drohte Akane und nahm den kleinen Rocksack von

ihrem Rücken in die rechte Hand.

„Du Shampoo machen keine Angst. Shampoo großer Amazon und viel stärker als

brutales Kraftmädchen!", rief das Katzenmädchen und stellte ihr Fahrrad beiseite.

Mit einem Kampfschrei griff Shampoo Akane mit einem Sprungkick an, doch die

jüngste Tendo konnte ausweichen.

Diese griff ihrerseits mit einer Serie aus Schlägen an die zwar Kräftig waren, aber zu

langsam um die Amazone zu treffen.

Akane fing sich einen tritt mit der Verse in die Seite ein und wurde weg geschleudert.

In dem Moment kam auch Yusei aus dem Nekohanten und blieb neben der alten

Cologne stehen.

„Du können mich nicht besiegen Kraftmädchen. Und Shampoo dir sagen noch einmal

das nicht wissen wo Ranma", rief Shampoo nun deutlich aufgebrachter.

Langsam stand Akane wieder auf und griff in den Rucksack und nahm etwas heraus

das sie sofort hinter ihrem Rücken verbarg.

„Heute werde ich 'Dir' eine Lektion erteilen kleine Chinesin, du gehörst nicht hier hin."

Die beiden jungen Frauen standen sich wieder gegenüber und schienen sich zu

belauern.

Akane machte den ersten Zug und stürmte auf ihre Gegnerin zu, Shampoo ihrerseits

blieb stehen und war bereit den Angriff zu blocken.

Doch es war kein normaler Angriff, denn die Hand hinterm Rücken hielt scheinbar

einen Art blauen Ball.

**#Platsch#**

„Miau!"

Shampoo saß plötzlich in ihrer Katzenform auf der Strasse vorm Nekohanten, denn

besagter Ball war eine Art Wasserballon gewesen.

„Jetzt zeigt ich es dir!", rief Akane und hielt mit einem mal ihren gefürchteten

Hammer in Händen und hob ihn weit über ihren Kopf.

Die kleine Katze wollte davon springen, doch ihre Gegnerin trat auf ihren Katzenschwanz

und hielt sie so fest.

Yusei dachte erst das er spinnen würde.

Natürlich wusste er von Ranma das Shampoo sich in eine Katze verwandelte.

Aber das es die Katze war die er in dem verlassenen Haus während des Sturms

getroffen hat, hätte er nicht erwartet.

Sehr genau konnte Yusei sehen wie erst es Akane war, ihre Muskeln waren deutlich

Angespannt und ihm war klar wenn er nichts tat würde es böse enden.

In dem Augenblick als er sah wie der Hammer sich bewegte sprang er vor und trat

das Hölzerne Schlaginstrument aus Akanes Händen.

Für Shampoo kam es überraschend das sie sich plötzlich gut geschützt in zwei Armen

wiederfand.

Ebenso schaute Akane sehr überrascht aus als der blauhaarige plötzlich vor ihn kniete

und ihre Gegnerin im Arm hielt.

„Das reicht Akane, Ranma ist nicht hier. Er ist in der Innenstadt!", sagte Yusei mit

einer doch recht eisigen Stimme.

„Ha, du schützt diesen untreuen Kerl doch nur! Was 'natürlich' so klar ist!"

Yusei richtete sich langsam auf.

„Na und, würdest du etwa deine Schwestern nicht schützen wenn jemand so einen

Stuss redet wie du noch vor ein paar Minuten. Und das was ich mitbekommen habe

seit ich bei euch bin finde ich auch alles andere als gut."

„Na und, Ranma ist 'Mein' Verlobter! Das geht dich nichts an, du bist ja noch nicht mal

ein echter Saotome. Du trägst nur den Namen, mehr nicht!", hisste sie.

Ein deutliches Zucken ging durch Yusei und seine Aura flammte regelrecht auf.

„Er mag dein Verlobter sein, aber das macht ihn noch lange nicht zu deinem persönlichen

Besitz. Und ich gebe dir den Rat jetzt zu gehen Akane Tendo. Sonst garantiere ich für

nichts mehr."

Akane gab ein schnauben von sich und holte ihren Hammer bevor sie finster wie eine

Gewitterwolke davon ging.

Jetzt sah Yusei erst einmal auf die verwandelte Shampoo in seinen Armen und lächelte.

„Hallo Shampoo, mein Name ist Yusei Saotome, und meine Freundin Aisa kennst du ja

auch schon!", sagte er in dem Moment wo Aisa auf seine Schulter sprang.

**###**

„Hallo ich bin wieder da", rief Ranma als er wieder im Tendo Dojo ankam.

Kasumi kam aus der Küche und lächelte den schwarzhaarigen wie immer an.

„Hallo Ranma, wie war es in der Stadt?"

„Oh sehr gut, habe etwas neue Musik und ein paar neue Sachen", erzählte er und zeigte

Kasumi sogar die Sachen.

„Die sehen wirklich gut aus Ranma. Übrigens suchte vorhin Akane nach dir, und ich

fürchte sie war sehr ungehalten."

Ranma war froh über die Warnung.

Denn kaum war Akane wieder da, ging sie auf Ranma verbal los und Textete ihn damit

zu das er sich gefälligst eine Schuluniformen kaufen sollte.

Aber er stellte seine Ohren auf Durchzug und ignorierte sie so gut es ging.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**Kapitel 09.**

**###########**

„Gerede."

„GEBRÜLLE."

/Gedacht./

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**###########**

Der Platz im Wald war noch genau so wie er ihn vorgestern verlassen hatte.

Mit einer Handdrehung förderte Yusei das Handy hervor und wählte die Nummer

seiner Mutter.

Es klingelte und dauerte nur einen Moment ehe seine Mutter abnahm.

„Saotome!"

„Hi Mum, ich bin es Yusei."

„Yusei, was ist denn los das du so früh anrufst. Ist etwas passiert mein Junge?"

„Kann man so sagen Mum, vorgestern habe ich mich gegenüber der Amazone

Shampoo als Ranmas Bruder zu erkennen gegeben."

„Aber das ist doch gut Yusei!"

„Na ja, sie weiß jetzt zwar wer ich bin, aber das war es auch schon", erklärte

er mit leicht trauriger Stimme.

„Aber Yusei, das ist doch nicht weltbewegendes. Ich gebe dir den gleichen Rat

den ich auch schon deinem Bruder gegeben habe. Lass dir Zeit! Aber nun sag

mir doch einmal was du über die junge Dame denkst?"

Der Teilzeitwolf schwieg einen Moment und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Shampoo ist wirklich sehr hübsch muss ich zugeben. Und wie es sich für eine

Amazone gehört ist sie eine sehr gute kämpferin. Auch denke ich das sie sehr

fleissig ist, immerhin Arbeitet sie ja in dem Restaurant ihrer Großmutter und

macht auch die außer Haus Lieferungen mit einem Fahrrad. Und ihre Jusenkyo

Fluchform ist ja eine Katze, und selbst in der ist sie wirklich hübsch, ich würde

sogar sagen süß."

„Nun mein Sohn, das ist doch gut. Immerhin sollte sie dir ja auch gefallen wenn

du dich dazu entschließt etwas zu unternehmen. Wie wäre es denn wenn du mal

versuchst mit ihr zu sprechen, da du chinesisch beherrschst, habt ihr doch so etwas

wie einen gemeinsamen Ansatz."

Yusei blinzelte ein paar mal als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

„Das ist eine gute Idee Mutter, ich denke ich habe auch schon eine Idee wie ich

das mache. Danke für deinen Rat Mutter."

„Aber das ist doch eine meiner Aufgaben als Mutter Yusei."

Sohn und Mutter beendeten das Gespräch und der Blauhaarige steckte das Handy

erst einmal wieder weg.

Jetzt wollte er erst einmal Trainieren, aber dieses mal etwas vorsichtiger als

vorgestern.

Aus seiner magischen Tasche holte er ein paar Handschützer aus dem Taekwondo

mit passenden Fußschützern hervor und legte sie an.

Er tänzelte etwas auf der Stelle um sich an die Schützer zu gewöhnen bevor er eine

Satz machte und anfing sich zu drehen bevor er einen Tritt an einen Baumstamm

setzte.

Yusei versuchte den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu finden in dem er bei den Drehungen

den eigentlichen Tritt startete um größtmöglichen schaden zu erzielen.

Und das war nicht ganz so einfach.

Über drei Stunden hallten die Geräusche seines Trainings durch den kleinen Wald

ehe er beschloss das es Zeit würde eine Pause zu machen.

Schnell holte er sein Handy hervor und wählte die Nummer für Bestellungen des

Nekohanten und bestellte genug für zwei.

Die alte Cologne war etwas verwundert wegen dem Zielort der Lieferung, doch sie

versicherte Yusei das er seine Bestellung bekommen würde.

„Okay Aisa, jetzt heißt es warten bis es was zu Essen gibt."

Die kleine Füchsin sprang auf und ab und immer wieder in die Richtung ihres

großen Freundes.

Natürlich wusste er was seine tierische Freundin wollte, sie wollte spielen, also

sprang er auf sie zu und tobte mit ihr etwas über die kleine Waldlichtung.

Als aber ein lautes klingeln über die Lichtung hallte das Yusei schnell als den Ton

einer Fahrradklingel erkannte, stoppte er das toben.

„Futterzeit."

Einige Augenblicke später brach Shampoo auf ihrem roten Fahrrad durch die

Büsche und stoppte auf der Lichtung direkt vor dem auf dem Boden sitzenden

jungen Mann.

„Shampoo bringen Essen das Bestellen bei Großmutter!", sagte sie und hielt

Yusei eine große Box hin.

„Endlich was zu Essen, wir sind hier auch schon nahe am Verhungern. Sieh doch

nur wir sind nur noch Haus und Knochen."

Wir um es zu beweisen hielt er Aisa hoch und deutete auf den Bauch der Füchsin

die ein paar fiepende Geräusche von sich gab und Shampoo dann ihr offenes

Maul hin hielt.

Es war als wollte Aisa sagen, „Füttere Mich".

Einen Moment konnte Shampoo sich noch beherrschen, doch als Yusei praktisch

das gleiche machte wie die kleine Füchsin, konnte Shampoo nicht mehr und fiel

lachend von ihrem Fahrrad.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen das Menschlich tierische Trio zusammen auf der

Lichtung, denn Yusei hatte einfach zu viel bestellt und das Katzenmädchen einfach

gefragt ob sie mitessen würde.

„So du also sein Bruder von Airen?"

~Ja und Nein. Eigentlich sind Ranma und ich Cousins. Aber als meine Mutter starb

nahm meine Tante mich auf und Adoptierte mich. So wuchsen Ranma und ich als

Brüder auf.~

Die Amazone verschluckte sich als Yusei ihr in chinesisch antwortete.

~Du kannst chinesisch?~

~Jup, und ich dachte das dir chinesisch lieber ist als Japanisch. Oder war das falsch

von mir?~ fragte er.

Sofort schüttelte Shampoo den Kopf.

~Nein, meine Großmutter will nicht das ich chinesisch spreche. Es ist schön sich

endlich mal wieder mit jemandem zu Unterhalten ohne das es Missverständnisse

gibt wegen meiner schlechten Japanisch Kenntnisse.~

~Und das alles mehr oder wenige nur wegen meinem kleinen Bruder?~

~Ja, erst besiegte er mich ja in seiner Fluchform, wobei mir auffällt das du nicht

mit bei uns im Dorf warst, oder?~

Yusei dachte kurz an die Zeit in China zurück und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

~Nein ich war nicht mit in eurem Dorf. Ich musste auf die Rucksäcke und alles

aufpassen und blieb deswegen außerhalb des Dorfes. Und warum bist du noch

immer so hinter Ranma her?~

~Ranma hat mich als Mann besiegt, also kann nur er der richtige sein um mein

Ehemann zu werden.~

Zwar versuchte Shampoo entschlossen zu klingen, doch Yusei konnte hören das

sie es nicht so ganz war.

~Weißt du Shampoo, ich bin ja jetzt noch nicht so lange hier in Nerima. Aber Ranma

hat mir erzählt was er alles erlebt hat seit er hier ist, so auch wie es mit dir war. Was

ich nicht verstehe ist wie du noch Kraft dafür aufbringen kannst meine kleinen Bruder

noch immer nach zu jagen. Warum tust du dir das noch an. Ich meine die Begegnung

zwischen dir und Akane spricht da doch auch nur für dich. Nur weil Akane dachte das

Ranma bei dir war, was er aber nicht war, hätte sie dich beinahe schwer verletzt, wenn

nicht sogar getötet.~

~Und wenn, dann wäre ich gestorben. Ich bin eine geborene Amazone, ich habe keine

Angst vor dem Tod!~

~Das heißt aber nicht das man unbedingt sterben muss, oder?~

Die lilahaarige senkte ihren Blick.

~Du hast ja recht damit. Aber wenn das Mädchen fair gekämpft hätte, dann wäre das

nicht passiert! Aber so ist diese Akane nun einmal. Sie sagt zwar immer wieder das sie

die beste kämperin von Nerima wäre, doch jeder weiß das dass nicht stimmt. Und

wenn etwas nicht so läuft wie sie es will, kommt immer ihr Hammer zum Einsatz.~

~Genau so etwas meine ich auch, warum tust du dir das alles nur an Shampoo. Das

verstehe ich einfach nicht. Gibt es kein Gesetzt bei euch Amazonen das dir da helfen

kann?~

~Das Gesetzt des Heiratskusses ist es doch das mich hier hält wenn du es so willst. Und

es gibt kein anderes Gesetzt das mir helfen könnte. Warum denn auch, ich meine Japan

ist ein schönes Land, sehr Modern, so ganz anders als mein Heimatdorf. Die einzigen

zwei Sachen die mich stören sind meine mangelnden Sprachkenntnisse, und das ich ohne

Ehemann da stehe. Ich will wie jeder andere doch auch einfach nur Glücklich werden. ~

Sie hatten das Essen inzwischen beendet, und Shampoo packte alles wieder zusammen.

~Ich muss jetzt auch langsam wieder zurück, sonst macht Großmutter sich sorgen wo

ich solange bleibe~, erklärte die Amazone.

~Shampoo. Wenn dich das mit deinem Japanisch so stört könnte ich dir etwas Nachhilfe

geben wenn du willst.~

Shampoo die gerade auf ihr Fahrrad gestiegen war sah Yusei deutlich überrascht an als

er diesen Vorschlag machte.

~Warum würdest du mir dabei helfen wollen?~

~Warum denn nicht?~, erwiderte er und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern.

~Ich werde es mir überlegen Yusei Saotome.~

Darauf fuhr Shampoo davon und ließ den Teilzeitwolf mit seinem Training

alleine.

**###**

Nabiki verfolgte genau die Katas die Ranma ihr zeigte und machte sie so gut es ging

dann nach.

Der Teilzeitjunge bewies als Lehrer keine große Geduld merkte sie, doch irgendwie

schien er sich durch zu boxen um ihr so gut es ging zu helfen.

„Stopp!"

Die mittlere Tendo stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und blickt zu ihrem Lehrer.

Ranma trat zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und eine unter ihren linken

Unterarm.

„Die Bewegung kommt direkt aus der Hüfte Nabiki, wenn nicht verpufft die Energie

deines Schlages einfach!", erklärte er und führte sie dann.

„Ich denke ich verstehe Ranma!", sagte Nabiki leise und versuchte dabei seine Hände

nach bestem Wissen zu ignorieren.

„Gut, dann noch einmal von vorne Nabiki."

So war es immer wenn sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte verbesserte er sie und ließ sie

dann noch einmal anfangen.

Ganz am Anfang hatte der schwarzhaarge deutliche Probleme damit, er hatte schwere

Hemmungen sie zu berühren und wirkte richtig verlegen.

Doch Nabiki hat ihn ermutigt und so das Eis langsam gebrochen.

„Sag mal Ranma, was macht dein Bruder heute wieder? Er ist genau wie gestern schon

sehr früh aus dem Haus gegangen!", fragte sie nach dem Training während sie an der

Hallenwand nebeneinandersaßen und etwas aßen.

„Nii san ist wieder Trainieren. Aber ich denke er ist auch gleichzeitig gegangen um

Pops nicht ständig vor der Nase zu haben. Und eventuell auch Akane?", sagte er zu Letzt

sehr leise.

Nabiki seufzte deutlich und ließ den Kopf etwas hängen während sie leicht zu Ranma

hinüber blickte.

„Sag man Nabiki, mir ist aufgefallen das du sehr gelenkig bist. Willst du ein paar

Haltegriffe lernen? Mit denen du Gegner so stark in z.B. einen Würgegriff nehmen

kannst bis er ohnmächtig ist. Oder bei richtiger Anwendung sogar Knochen brechen

kannst." fragte Ranma

Nabiki langte herüber und legte ihre Hände um den Hals den schwarzhaarigen als

wenn sie ihn erwürgen wolle.

„Ich meine nicht mit den Händen Nabiki, du hast doch noch ein paar Muskeln mehr

die dafür geeignet sind."

„Okay jetzt bin ich neugierig Saotome! Zeig es mir!", forderte sie und stand wieder

auf.

**###**

Shampoo kam wieder im Nekohanten an, sie stellte ihr Fahrrad ab und ging ins

Lokal wo Mousse dabei war die Tische sauber zu machen.

Natürlich alles unter den Wachsammen Augen von Cologne.

„Haben noch Lieferung für Shampoo Großmutter?" fragte das Katzenmädchen.

„Nein Shampoo, im Augenblick nicht. Wo warst du eigentlich so lange?"

„Saotome Junge haben zu viel Bestellt er sagen, so Shampoo im helfen Essen.

Dabei wir reden, Junge sprechen chinesisch mit Shampoo. Es schön waren!"

Im nächsten Moment hörten man ein Krachen, denn Mousse war plötzlich zur

Tür raus gerannt.

Die beiden Amazonen sahen dem Brillenträger nach und zuckten dann mit den

Schultern.

„Du hast dich also mit dem älteren Saotome unterhalten und es hat dir gefallen?"

„Ja es gefallen Shampoo. Er auch angeboten helfen bei Japanisch."

Jetzt sah Cologne ihre Enkelin überrascht an.

„Du doch nichts haben dagegen wenn Shampoo lernen besser Japanisch?"  
>„Aber natürlich nicht Shampoo."<p>

Sofort sprang die junge Amazone auf.

„Shampoo dann fahren zurück und sprechen mit jungen gleich."

Jetzt schaute Cologne sogar noch überraschter als ihre Enkelin sich wieder auf

ihr Fahrrad sprang und davon fuhr.

Ranma gähnte, er hatte um einiges länger mit Nabiki Trainiert als bisher.

Sie war aber eine gute Schülerin, hatte Biss und wollte immer mehr lernen und

besser werden.

/Ob ich und Akane noch eine Chance hätten wenn ich sie so Trainieren würde?

Oder würde das auch nichts mehr bringen?/, fragte er sich.

Aber er schüttelte den Kopf als er sich vorstellte wie er versuchen würde Akane

zu führen wurde ihm anders.

Wenn er versuchen würde sie zu berühren wie bei Nabiki, würde Ranma schnell

ihren Hammer zu spüren bekommen.

Diese Vorstellung lies ihn eine Gänsehaut bekommen als er ins Haus kam und

die Stimme seiner sogenannten Verlobten hörte.

Zu seiner Überraschung saß Akane mit Ryoga am Wohnzimmertisch und sah

sich eine Reihe Fotos an.

„Also Russland sieht wirklich sehr wild aus. Du solltest wirklich öfters Fotos bei

deinen Reisen machen Ryoga."

„Wenn du das sagst Akane, werde ich das ab jetzt immer machen."

Ranma konnte nur die Augen verdrehen als er das hörte.

Er holte sich aus seinem Zimmer seinen Tragbaren CD-Player und eine seiner

noch nicht gehörten CDs und setzte sich in den Garten.

Locker setzte er sich auf einen der Steine beim Teich und begann mit der Musik

im Ohr zu Meditieren.

„SAAAOOTTOOOMMEEEEEEE!"

/Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!/

Ranma fragte sich was bei Kami-sama nun schon wieder los war und was für

ein Ärgernis versuchte ihn zu Überrollen.

Er öffnete gerade rechtzeitig seine Augen um zu sehen wie Mousse über die

Mauer gesprungen kam und ihn mit seine Ketten angriff.

Ranma sprang nach hinten und entging den Ketten so.

„Was soll das Mousse? Warum greifst du mich an?", wollte der Zopfträger

wissen.

Doch Mousse antwortete nicht und griff mit einem Sprungkick an den Ranma

mit überkreuzten erhobenen Armen blockte.

Sofort ging Ranma mit einer Schlagkombi zum Gegenangriff über und brachte

mehrere guter Treffer an die er mit einem Roundkick abschloss und seinen

Gegner an die Gartenmauer krachen ließ.

„Was soll das Ranma, greif weiter an!", rief Genma von der Veranda aus.

Aber Ranma rührte sich nicht.

„Ich frage noch einmal Mousse, was soll das hier?"

„Ich werde nicht zulassen das du mir Shampoo weg nimmst", kam es von dem

jungen Amazonen kämpfer während er sich wieder aufrappelte.

„Was redest du da wieder Mousse?", wollte Ranma wissen da er nicht verstand

was sein gegenüber meinte.

„Ich habe alles gehört, du hattest heute ein Date mit meiner Shampoo!", rief er

„Hä?", war Ranmas Antwort.

Plötzlich spürte er wie eine Art Eisiger Hauch ihn erfasste und langsam sein

Rückgrat herauf kroch.

Eigentlich brauchte sich Ranma nicht umdrehen um zu wissen das Akane mit

ihrem Mallet of Doom hinter ihm stand, doch er drehte sich trotzdem um.

Und da stand die jüngste Tendo Schwester umgeben von einer roten Aura und

ihrem gefürchteten Hammer bereit zum Schwingen.

Direkt vor ihr lag Ranmas CD-Player der von ihr dann einfach zertreten wurde.

„RANMA NO BAKA!"

Yusei stand an seinem Lieblingsbaum und bearbeitete den Stamm mit Tritten.

Er nannte diesen Baum seinen Lieblingsbaum weil er bis jetzt alles ausgehalten

hatte womit der Teilzeitwolf ihn attackiert hatte.

Und der Stamm sah aus als als wäre ein Sturm über ihn hinweg gezogen.

Mit einem leichten federn sprang er und trat zu, dabei drehte er sich und trat mit

dem anderen Fuß zu.

Es war als würde er senkrecht in der Luft stehen, er drehte sich und trat dabei

immer abwechselnd zu.

Als er wieder landete atmete der blauhaarige tief durch.

#Ring-Ring#

Yusei erkannte das Geräusch sofort als die Fahrradklingel von Shampoo.

Er stoppte und wartete was passierte.

„Nihau!", rief die Amazone in dem Moment wo sie auf die Lichtung kam.

~Hallo Shampoo. Du bist aber schnell wieder hier!~, begrüßte Yusei sie.

~Ich weiß. Ich möchte dein Angebot annehmen das du mir Japanisch richtig

beibringst.~

Eigentlich wollte Yusei etwas sagen, aber er wurde gestört als plötzlich Ranma

aus dem Himmel viel und einen kleinen Krater im Boden hinterließ.

„Aya Airen!"

„Ranma!"

Sowohl Yusei als auch Shampoo eilten zu dem Teilzeitjungen und halfen ihm

wieder auf die Beine.

„Verdammte Akane. Wenn ich die erwische darf sie dieses mal Zahlen!", knurrte

Ranma.

„Was haben Kraftmädchen getan?", fragte Shampoo.

„Die ist auf meinen CD-Player getrampelt, und ich wette mit Absicht."

„Na dann gehen wir dir gleich morgen einen neuen Kaufen kleiner Bruder. Und

du kommst auch mit Shampoo."

„Warum soll Shampoo mit kommen Nii san?"

„Das Shampoo auch wollen wissen?"

„Weil das eine gute Übung für dich wird Shampoo. Du kannst es als deine erste

Stunde Japanisch betrachten."


	10. Chapter 10

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**Kapitel 10.**

_So, auch hier komm ich heute noch mit etwas neuen^^_

_Also viel Spass_

**############**

„Gerede."

„GEBRÜLLE."

/Gedacht./

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**###########**

Immer wieder sah Akane Tendo zu ihren beiden Begleitern und knurrte dabei

immer mal wieder.

Heute öffnete die Furinkan Highschool wieder ihr Pforten und Akane war so

sauer weil die beiden Saotome Brüder keine Schuluniform trugen.

„Ihr seit echt eine Schande! Alle haben in der Schule Uniform zu tragen."

Ranma und Yusei zuckten nur mit den Schultern und gingen Akane einfach weiter

hinterher.

Ranma ging wie er es immer tat auf dem Zaun, Yusei lief eine Etage tiefer neben

ihm her.

Der ärger der jüngsten Tendo kam jedoch auch daher das ihr Vater ihr das

Taschengeld gestrichen hatte wegen Ranmas CD-Player.

Immerhin hatte jeder im Garten der Tendos gesehen wie sie auf den tragbaren

Player getreten war.

Als die Schule schließlich in Sicht kam rannte Akane auch schon los um sich mit

der Hentai Brigarde anzulegen.

Die beiden Brüder gesellten sich während des Spektakels zu der an der Seite

wartenden Nabiki.

„Und Nabiki, wie stehen die Quoten für Akane?" fragte Ranma.

„Ganz gut zu unseren Gunsten. Das hängt damit zusammen das alle Denken das

du dich nicht einmischen wirst."

„Das werde ich auch nicht Nabiki!"

Ranma verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute demonstrativ weg.

Yusei stand nur daneben und war am grinsen als ihm bei der mittleren Tendo

Schwester etwas an ihrer Schuluniform auffiel.

„Du Nabiki, kommt mir das nur so vor oder sieht deine Schuluniform ein klein

wenig anders aus als die aller anderen?", fragte er und auch Ranma schaute jetzt

etwas genauer hin.

„Ja du hast recht, ich hab den Rock nicht auf Knielänge genommen wie alle

anderen.", erklärte sie und Ranma schluckte leicht bei der Menge an Bein die sie

zeigte.

Das viel aber Nabiki nicht auf, nur Yusei der ihm leicht auf den Rücken klopfte

und anlächelte.

Akane hatte sich derweil durch die Hentai Brigade gemäht und stand nun Kuno

gegenüber.

„Oh Geliebte Akane, komm in meine Arme auf das unsere Liebe uns in Flammen

aufgehen lässt vor Verlangen."

Von Akane kam nur ein „Hmpf" ehe sie auf den Kendoisten losging und ihn mit

ihrem Hammer plättete.

„So ich geh dann mal abkassieren und die Verwundeten versorgen" sagt Nabiki

und zählte dabei im Geist bereits das Geld.

„Komm Ranma, wir gehen auch."

Die beiden Brüder gingen in ihre Klassen.

An sich war die Schule für Yusei auch kein großes Problem, er kam gut zurecht

bei allem.

Nur eines störte ihn!

„Das ist nicht witzig!", brummte er und blickte zu der grinsenden Nabiki.

Yusei hatte einen ganzen Stapel mit Liebesbriefen auf seinem Tisch liegen, und

die lies er jetzt da die Schule zu Ende war für heute, einfach liegen.

„Oh du wirst damit ein paar Herzen brechen, oder dich noch anziehender machen

Yusei!"

„Was mein Nabiki damit Nii San?", fragte Ranma der das gehört hatte als er sich

zu den beiden gesellte.

„Dein Bruder hat ein ganze Menge Liebesbriefe bekommen Ranma, und er hat

nicht einen aufgemacht. Er hat sie gerade einfach in der Klasse liegen lassen."

Als die drei nach draußen kamen, konnten sie sehen das Akane sich mal wieder

mit Shampoo in den Haaren hatte.

„Was macht den Shampoo hier?", fragte Nabiki an Ranma gewandt.

„Sie kommt mit Yusei und mir gleich in die Innenstadt wenn ich mir einen neuen

CD-Player kaufe. Nii San will ihr helfen besser Japanisch zu sprechen."

Yusei beschleunigte derweil und ging mit einem Sprungkick dazwischen und

funkelte Akane angriffslustig an.

„Du musst wohl immer Streiten suchen und andere Angreifen Akane Tendo", knurrte

er.

„Was will dieses chinesische Flittchen denn hier?", fragte die blauhaarige und

schien kurz davor zu stehen ihren Hammer zu ziehen.

„Shampoo ist hier weil ich sie eingeladen habe wenn ich mit Ranma losgehe um

den CD-Player zu ersetzen den du zertrampelt hast."

Akane wurde rot und bließ ihre Backen auf als Yusei das sagte, sie sah aus als

würde sie jede Sekunde Explodieren.

„Dann geht Ranma nicht mit! Er ist immerhin mein Verlobter, und ich will nicht

das er mit Shampoo zusammen irgendwo hingeht!", erklärte Akane und machte

Anstalten sich Ranma zu greifen und wegzuschleifen.

„Mit wem ich irgendwo hingehe ist ja wohl noch immer meine Sache Akane. Wir

sind zwar Verlobt, aber das heißt nicht das du mir vorschreiben kannst wo ich mit

wem hingehe."

Alle Anwesenden blinzelten und konnte gar nicht glauben was gerade aus dem Mund

von Ranma Saotome gekommen war.

Keiner war es gewohnt von dem Teilzeitjungen solche Worte zu hören.

„Weißt du Akane, Ranma hat recht mit dem was er sagt!"

Nabiki Tendo, die Eisqueen von Nerima stimmte Ranma Saotome mit einem

deutliche lächeln zu.

Das war der Moment wo die ersten Umstehenden in Ohnmacht fielen oder

daran glaubten das die Hölle gerade dabei war zuzufrieren.

Die Zustimmung war dabei noch das harmloseste, denn was alle Schockte war

das Lächeln, denn es war ein warmes und ehrliches Lächeln.

Aber dem ganzen wurde noch die sprichwörtliche Krone aufgesetzt von Ranma.

„Hast du nicht Lust mit in die Innenstadt zu kommen Nabiki?", fragte der

schwarzhaarige.

„Sicher Ranma, warum denn nicht. Ein bisschen Shoppen in netter Begleitung

ist genau das wonach mir gerade steht."

Jetzt fielen auch alle noch wachen Personen in Ohnmacht, inklusive Akane die

es einfach nicht glauben konnte.

**#+#+#+#**

Nadoko fühlte sich sehr seltsam, lange hatte sie sich diesen Schritt überlegt.

Aber ihr viel einfach keine Andere Lösung ein als der finale Gang zum Anwalt.

Sie hatte auch seit langem mal etwas anderes als einen Kimono an, denn Genma

mochte es nie wenn sie was anderes an hatte.

Heute trug sie aber ein dunkelgraues Kostüm aus ihrer Studienzeit.

„Ich muss morgen unbedingt einkaufen gehen", murmelte Nadoko und zog

etwas am Rock damit er besser saß.

„Frau Saotome, Herr Besata hat jetzt Zeit für sie!", erklärte die Sekretärin und

hielt Nadoko dann die Tür auf.

**#+#+#+#**

Jetzt stand sie vor dem Scheideweg der über das Schicksal ihrer Familie entschied.

Ranma betrat zusammen mit Nabiki das Tendo-Dojo, und er hatte einen neuen

CD-Player und drei neue CDs.

Schon als sie ins Wohnzimmer des Hauses kamen war zu hören das Akane im

Dojo war und wieder einmal Ziegelsteine quälte.

„Also langsam wird es zu Teuer immer neue Ziegelsteine zu kaufen."

„Und was ist wenn du mit dem Händler mal wegen einem Mengenrabat oder

so verhandelst?", fragte Ranma Nabiki.

„Da kann ich nichts mehr machen, ich bekomme schon Rabat. Aber der Verbrauch

von Akane ist nicht mehr normal."

„Sohn warum bist du nicht bei deiner Verlobten?"

Genma sah vom Shogi Brett auf, was Soun nutzte um zwei Steine zu versetzen.

„Was soll ich denn bei Akane, ich hab keine Lust wieder als Prügelknabe zu enden

nur weil meine Sogenannte Verlobte mal wieder einen ihrer Anfälle hat."

Genma und auch Soun starrten ihn völlig perplex an während er langsam in den

Garten hinaus trat und sich zum Meditieren an seinem Lieblingsplatz nieder lies.

Leider wurde nicht wirklich was aus dem Meditieren da kurz darauf Akane

mitbekommen hatte das er und Nabiki wieder da waren.

„Ach, ist der Herr wieder da!"

Ranma öffnete nur leicht ein Auge um seine Verlobte zu betrachten.

„Was ist denn Akane, siehst du nicht das ich versuche zu Meditieren?"

„Meditieren nennst du deine Faulenzerei also, na wenn du meinst. Aber

wunder dich nicht wenn ich dich demnächst besiegen weil du zu Faul bist

um anständig zu trainieren."

Nabiki die das mit anhörte musste mit einem mal gegen einen inneren drang

ankämpfen nicht zu ihrer kleinen Schwester zu gehen und ihr kräftig die

Meinung zu sagen.

„Akane, zwischen deinen Fähigkeiten und meinen Fähigkeiten liegen Welten.

Du könntest noch Jahre trainieren und würdest trotzdem nicht an mich heran

kommen."

„Dann tu was mein Sohn und trainiere deine Verlobte!", rief Genma von der

Veranda aus.

„Halt die klappe Pops!", rief Ranma jedoch einfach nur zurück und schloss

wieder seine Augen.

Akana sagte nichts weiter und ging ins Haus und hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Als Ranma merkte das seine Verlobte gegangen war öffnete er wieder seine

Augen und erhob sich.

Mit einem Sprung war er über die Gartenmauer und schlenderte dann die

Straße entlang zum Park wo er sich auf einer Bank niederließ.

Diese letzte Szene hatte ihm mal wieder mächtig zu denken gegeben, wieder

hatte Akane etwas zu meckern gehabt und wieder hatte sein bekloppter

Vater sich eingemischt.

Dabei war der Tag vorher so gut gewesen.

Ranma hatte es genossen mit deinem Bruder, Nabiki und Shampoo einfach

ein paar entspannte Stunden zu verbringen.

Ja selbst mit Shampoo hatte er sich heute verstanden, obwohl das sicher auch

daran lag das die Chinesin die ganze Zeit von Yusei in Beschlag genommen

wurde.

_/Ob das was zwischen Nii san und Shampoo etwas werden könnte?/_, fragte er

sich und blickte in den Himmel hinauf.

Gleichzeitig musste er aber auch an Nibiki denken.

Seit er wieder da war hatte er an ihr neue Seiten kennen gelernt die ihm sogar

gefielen.

Vielleicht wurde es zeit für Ranma ein ernstes Gespräch mit Soun Tendo zu

führen.

Immerhin hatte er auch am Tag seiner und Yuseis Ankunft im Haus

der Familie Tendo eine Seite an dem Familienvater gesehen die ihn hoffen lies.

#Seufz#

Ranma erhob sich wieder, er war entschlossen etwas zu tun.

Auf dem weg zurück zum Tendo-Dojo überlegte er sich bereits die passenden

Worte, was nicht so einfach war.

Es gab aber noch ein Problem, und das hieß Genma Saotome und war sein

Vater.

Als er wieder im Dojo ankam fand er wie er es erwartet hatte die beiden

Väter beim Shogi-Spielen.

„Tendo-san", sprach Ranma Soun Tendo an, welcher vom Spielbrett aufsah.

„Was kann ich für dich tun Ranma?"

„Tendo-san, ich würde gerne mit ihnen Sprechen. Alleine Sprechen!", fügte

er noch mit einem Blick zu seinem Vater hinzu.

Genma wollte gerade dazu ansetzen etwas zu sagen als Soun Tendo sich

erhob.

„Aber sicher Ranma. Lass uns einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, dabei

können wir in Ruhe reden."

**#+#+#+#**

„Hallo mein Name sei...ist Shampoo!"

„Sehr gut Shampoo, das war gut", lobte Yusei die Amazone mit einem lächeln.

Nach der zeit in der Innenstadt hatten der Teilzeitwolf sich mit der lilhaarigen

auf seine Waldlichtung zurück gezogen.

~Danke Yusei, ich bin dir wirklich dankbar für deine Hilfe.~

~Ist doch kein Problem Shampoo. Das ganze macht mir auch Spass, und wir

hatten doch eine gute Zeit heute!~

~Oh ja, es war wirklich schön heute!~

Die Antwort der Amazon lies Yusei stutzen und er entschied sich ihr etwas

auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

~Sag mal Shampoo, was würdest du sagen wenn ich dir erzähle das ich Ranma

bereits in einem Kampf besiegt habe und ich dich jetzt herausfordern würde?~

Die Amazone blinzelte ihn überrascht an.

~Wenn du mich in dem Fall wirklich herausfordern würdest und mich besiegen

würdest, dann müsste ich dir den Kuss der Heirat geben.~

Beide schwiegen und sahen sich einfach nur an.

Dann erhob Yusei sich langsam und machte drei Schritte zurück und ging in

Kampfstellung.

Schnell war Shampoo aufgesprungen.

„Warum du das machen?"

~Denke nicht das ich das nur mache um Ranma zu helfen, am Anfang war es

vielleicht so. Aber jetzt kenne ich dich etwas und tue das weil 'Ich' es will. Du

sagtest mit gestern bei unserem Gespräch hier das du glücklich werden willst.

Das will ich auch, und ich denke das ich es mit dir werden könnte Shampoo!~

Shampoo stand da wie vom Donner gerührt, noch nie hatte jemand so etwas

zu ihr gesagt.

Sie mochte Yusei ja auch, das konnte sie einfach nicht mehr leugnen.

Er war nett, konnte chinesisch und vor allem schien ihm etwas an ihr zu liegen.

~Also gut Yusei, aber denke nicht das ich es dir einfach mache!~, sagte sie und

hatte mit einem mal ihre Bonbori in der Hand.

Yusei drehte seine Handgelenke und holte zwei Katana hervor und griff sofort

an.

Katana und Bonbori trafen aufeinander, wieder und wieder hallte das Geräusch

von Metall auf Metall über die Lichtung.

Dann waren aber die beiden Klingen schneller und schnitten die Kugeln der

Bonbori von den Stielen.

Sofort warf Shampoo die Stiele beiseite und auch Yusei lies seine Schwerter

verschwinden.

Shampoos Amazonen Wushu gegen Yuseis Alround Technik hieß es jetzt.

**#+#+#+#**

Ranma ging seit etwas fünf Minuten ruhig neben Soun Tendo her.

Sie hatten das Haus verlassen und schritten in aller ruhe durch die Straßen von

Nerima.

Genma wollte ihnen folgen, doch die Androhung Souns zum Katana zu greifen

hielten den Panda davon ab.

„Tendo-san, ich respektiere sie sehr, manchmal sogar mehr als meinen Vater.

Aus diesem Grund fällt mir das hier auch nicht sonderlich leicht. Es hat mich

schon seit der misslungenen Hochzeit beschäftigt muss ich gestehen. An dem

Tag hätte ich mit Freuden Akane zu meiner Frau genommen, doch seit dem ist

alles anders", begann Ranma und sah vorsichtig zu dem Familienvater dabei.

Doch der sagte nichts und blieb sogar ruhig.

„Ich weiß das sie sich wünschen das ich Akane Heirate, aber ich kann das nicht

mehr. Es würde sich einfach falsch anfühlen."

„Zu erst einmal muss ich sagen das deine ersten Worte mich sehr freuen. Auch

denke ich, ich verstehe was du meinst Ranma, doch da du alleine mit mir Sprechen

wolltest, denke ich du willst noch etwas sagen. Oder liege ich falsch?"

„Nein sie haben recht Tendo-san! Wenn sie es erlauben würde ich gerne mit

ihrer zweitältesten Tochter Nabiki sprechen ob sie bereit wäre sich mit mir zu

Verloben. Und falls sie ja sagen sollte, werden wir zu ihnen kommen und ich

werde sie bitten die Verlobung mit Akane zu lösen. Wären sie damit einverstanden

Tendo-san?"

„Ranma, es spricht für dich das du damit zu mir kommst, es zeugt von deiner Ehre

dem Verlobungsversprechen gegenüber. Und ich werde so lange stillschweigen bis

du mit Nabiki gesprochen hast und euch beiden dann beistehen mein Junge."

Sofort blieb der Teilzeitjunge stehen und verbeugte sich vor dem älteren.

„Ich danke ihnen Tendo-san, damit helfen sie mir sehr."

**#+#+#+#**

Die beiden belauerten sich und umkreisten einander schon seit fast fünf Minuten.

Es war als wenn keiner von beiden den Anfang machen wollte.

Dann preschte Yusei jedoch nach vorne und griff mit einem Roundkick an, jedoch

war das nur eine Täuschung.

Shampoo versuchte den Tritt zu blocken, in dem Moment stieß Yusei sich mit dem

anderen Bein ab und benutze den Schwung seines Tritts um sich in der Luft zu

drehen und mit seinem Sprungbein von oben einen tritt an der ungeschützten Schulter der

Amazone zu landen.

Shampoo wurde schwer nach unten gedrückt und kam halb kniend auf.

Dadurch hatte sie Yusei einen Moment aus den Augen verloren und konnte ihn

jetzt nicht mehr vor sich sehen als sie wieder aufblickte.

Denn Yusei hatte nach dem Tritt einen mehr als kräftigen Sprung gemacht und

war jetzt doch recht hoch über der Lichtung.

Noch auf der Spitze des Sprunges hatte er seinen Körper in eine Pirouette

gezwungen und schwebte jetzt fast Kopfüber über Shampoo.

Am Boden bemerkte Shampoo jetzt aber doch einen verräterischen Schatten

und blickte nach oben.

Und was sie da sah, lies sie fast am Boden festwachsen.

Yusei kam sich wild drehend Kopfüber auf sie zu geschossen und drehte dann

plötzlich und Shampoo sah einen gewaltigen Axttitt kommen.

Im letzten Moment konnte sie zwar Blocken, doch die Kraft war einfach zu groß und

sie lag danach bewusstlos in einem Krater.

Yusei hob Shampoo vorsichtig hoch und lehnte sie dann an einen nahen Baum.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten ehe sie wieder zu sich kam.

Shampoo blinzelte leicht und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf als sie sich rührte.

~Geht es dir gut Shampoo?~, fragte der Teilzeitwolf sanft.

Die Amazone richtete sich weiter auf und blickte den blauhaarigen dann an.

~Du hast mich besiegt! Du weißt also was jetzt passiert?~

~Ja ich weiß Shampoo. Und ich will es so, außerdem sie es doch mal so, ich

habe ansonsten keine Verlobte. Also gehöre ich ganz dir!~

Diese Worte zauberten bei Shampoo wirklich in lächeln auf die Lippen.

Langsam, auf allen vieren näherte sie sich Yusei und sah ihm dabei die ganze

Zeit in die Augen und küsste ihn dann sanft auf die Lippen.

„Wo ai ni Airen!", hauchte Shampoo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**##**

**Kapitel 11.**

**##**

„Gerede."

„GEBRÜLLE."

/Gedacht./

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**###########**

Akane war heute morgen noch schlechter gelaunt als gestern, und das alles

nur wegen Ranma und wegen diesem Yusei, seit der da war hat sich alles so

entwickelt.

Missmutig marschierte sie aus ihrem Zimmer zum Bad und übersah dabei

das Besetzt Schildchen an der Tür.

Sei zog sich im Vorraum aus und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um ehe sie ins

Bad ging und erstarrte da sie Ranma-chan und Yusei gegenüber stand.

„IHR SPANNER!", brüllte sie.

„WAS HEIßT HIER SPANNER, WIR SIND IMMERHIN GERADE IM  
>BAD UND NICHT DU!", brüllte Yusei ihr sofort entgegen.<p>

Im nächsten Augenblick kam auch noch eine völlig miesepetrige Nabiki

hinzu.

„Sag mal könnt ihr so eine Schreierei am Morgen nicht lassen?", fragte

sie deutlich gereizt.

„Ist doch nicht unsere Schuld! Ich weiß genau das ich das Besetzt Schild

an der Tür umgedreht habe. Also ist es Akanes Schuld das hier jetzt so

ein Aufstand herrscht." kam es leicht angesäuert von Ranma-chan.

Nabiki sah alle nacheinander an, obwohl sie bei Ranma-chan doch etwas

länger hinsah.

Dann verschwand erst sie, und dann Akane bis die beiden Brüder fertig

waren.

„Kommt zu uns ins Bad und nennt uns dann Spanner, das ist doch wohl

völlig daneben", murmelte Yusei während er sich weiter abtrocknete.

„Sag mal Nii san, warum bist du gestern so spät erst wieder da gewesen?"

„Oh, also das liegt daran das du jetzt ne Verlobte weniger hast, aber ich

dafür eine mehr."

Der im Furo sitzende Ranma starrte seinen Bruder an als er das sagte.

„Soll das heißen du hast Shampoo herausgefordert und besiegt?"

„Genau das soll es heißen Ranma. Ich habe ihr erzählt das ich dich schon

einmal besiegt habe und habe sie dann herausgefordert."

„Und was sagt die alte Mumie Cologne dazu?", fragte Ranma und kletterte

aus dem Furo um sich abzutrocknen.

„Das erfahre ich erst nach der Schule. Shampoo wird es ihr sicher schon

gesagt haben, und eventuell wird sie dich auch aufsuchen und fragen ob es

stimmt das ich dich besiegt habe. Aber ich denke das sie keine großen

Probleme machen wird, immerhin geht es um das Glück ihrer Enkelin. Zur

Not setzte ich unsere Geheimwaffe ein, dann schicke ich Cologne zu Mum."

Kurz darauf beim Frühstück war die Stimmung dann mal wieder sehr Eisig.

Das lag zum einen an Akane, die Ranma und Yusei die ganze Zeit versuchte

mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen.

Zum anderen lag es an Genma der als Panda im Garten saß nachdem Yusei

ihn mit einem Schwinger seiner Baseballschlägers hinaus befördert hat.

Er musste ja mal wieder Kapriolen beim Essen machen, dafür brummte der

Panda jetzt die ganze Zeit den blauhaarigen Jungen an.

„Ihr solltet langsam los, sonst kommt ihr zu Spät zur Schule!", erinnerte

Kasumi die Schüler dann daran das es Zeit wurde.

Alle vier bekamen ein Lunchpaket und machten sich dann auf zur

Furinkan Highschool.

Auch im Nekohanten hielt der Morgen Einzug.

Shampoo kam gähnend aus ihrem Zimmer und ging ins Bad, wo sie mit

warmen Wasser wusch und dann gute 15 Minute brauchte um ihre Haare

fertig zu machen.

Sie würde zwar nicht sagen das sie eitel war, doch ihre Haare waren etwas

worauf sie immer stolz war.

Als sie fertig war und hinunter ins Nekohanten kam, hatte ihre Großmutter

bereits das Frühstück fertig.

Mousse war seit zwei Tagen auch noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht, wodurch

es etwas ruhiger war im Restaurant.

Tief atmete Shampoo durch, sie musste ihrer Großmutter immerhin noch

etwas mitteilen.

~Großmutter, ich muss mit dir reden!~

„Sprich gefälligst Japanisch Shampoo."

~Nein, und ich streite mich da jetzt nicht mit dir drüber. Denn ich habe dir

etwas sehr sehr wichtiges zu sagen!~

Cologne stutze und sah ihre Enkelin dann an.

~Also gut Shampoo, ich höre dir zu~, sagte die alte Amazone und setzte sich

an den Tisch nachdem sie den willensstarken Blick ihrer Enkelin erkannt hat.

Shampoo tat es ihr gleich und setzte sich ebenfalls.

~Ich bin nicht mehr mit Ranma Saotome Verlobt Großmutter.~

Sofort wollte Cologne etwas sagen, doch ihre Enkelin stoppte sie mit nur einer

Handbewegung.

~Du hast richtig verstanden Großmutter. Seit gestern bin ich mit Yusei Verlobt.

Er gestand mir Ranma bereits besiegt zu haben und forderte mich dann zu einem

Kampf heraus den er für sich entschied.~

~Ich verstehe Shampoo. Aber glaubst du ihm einfach so?~

~Ja das tue ich Großmutter! Und ich sage dir auch das ich glücklich bin mit

ihm von jetzt an Verlobt zu sein, er ist nur für mich da. Ich muss ihn mit

keiner anderen Verlobten Teilen. Genau wie ich will er einfach nur Glücklich

werden.~

Cologne schwieg, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und war in Gedanken

versunken.

~Also gute Enkelin, meinen Segen habt ihr. Vielleicht kann er auch den gute

Mousse endlich dazu bringen zurück nach China zu gehen und nicht länger

dir hinterher zu laufen.~

Shampoo sprang auf und zog ihre Großmutter freudig in ihre Arme.

**#**

In der Pause saß Yusei zusammen mit Ranma etwas abseits und sie genossen

die Lunchpakete die sie von Kasumi bekommen hatten.

Dabei erzählte Ranma seinem älteren Bruder von seinem Gespräch mit Soun

Tendo.

„Also musst du jetzt noch mit Nabiki sprechen. Hast du dir überlegt wann du

das machen willst?", fragte der ältere.

„Nein noch nicht. Ich will es nicht überstürzen und einfach so mit der Tür ins

Haus fallen. Aber ich krieg das irgendwie hin."

Mittelpunkt dieses Gespräches kam jetzt auch zu den beiden Brüdern herüber

und setzte sich einfach zu ihnen.

„Ich hab hier ein Herausforderung von Kuno für dich Yusei", sagte sie und

reichte dem Teilzeitwolf eine schriftliche Herausforderung.

Yusei las sie und seine Augenbaraue wanderte langsam weiter nach oben.

„Kuno sagt das er für die Schmach die ich ihm zugefügte habe von ihm zur

Rechenschaft gezogen werde. Und zwar heute nach der Schule hier auf dem

Schulhof.", las er vor und zerknüllte die Herausforderung dann einfach.

„Sag mal Nabiki, was passiert wohl wenn ich diese Herausforderung ignoriere

und nach der Schule einfach gehe? Weil ich vielleicht etwas besseres zu tun

habe?", fragte Yusei.

„Er wird sich ärgern und angegriffen fühlen. Und dich dann morgen früh am

Schultor abpassen um dich dort herauszufordern."

„Oh ja, ich sehe es schon vor mir wie wir morgen früh hier ankommen und

Nii San tritt zwei Sekunden Kuno bis in den nächsten Stadtteil", kam es von

einem deutlich gut gelaunten Ranma.

„Was mich aber interessiert ist ob du nachher etwas besseres zu tun hast Yusei

Saotome?", fragte Nabiki jetzt nach.

„Was meinst du Ranma, sollen wir es ihr erzählen?"

„Ich weiß nicht Nii San, sollen wir?"

„Hat sie es denn Verdient Ranma?"

„Vielleicht Nii San!"

Nabiki brummte leicht, das war so ein typischen Verhalten unter Geschwistern.

Dann beugte sich Yusei jedoch mit einem grinsen nach vorne.

„Okay ich verrate es dir Nabiki Tendo. Seit gestern ist nicht mehr Ranma mit

Shampoo verlobt, sondern ich."

Ja, Nabiki war jetzt mehr als Sprachlos.

Sie saß da mit offenem Mund und großen Augen.

Die Restlichen Schulstunden wurden ohne größere Hindernisse zu Ende

gebracht.

In der Zwischenzeit waren draußen auch dunkle Wolken aufgezogen, es sah

schwer nach Regen aus.

Ranma kam zu Yusei und Nabikis Klasse da er heute erneut mit der mittleren

Schwester in die Stadt wollte.

In der Klasse sah er gerade wie sein älterer Bruder seinen Kapuzenumhang

hervor holte und ihn Überzog.

„Willst du deinen auch Ranma?"

„Nein danke Nii San, ich geh mit Nabiki in die Innenstadt. Da ist alles so weit

Überdacht."

Yusei warf seinen Umhang über und ging nach draußen während Ranma vor der

Klasse auf Nabiki wartete.

Als er aus dem Schulgebäude kam sah er schon von weitem Shampoo, sie stand

am Schultor und winkte ihm aufgeregt zu als sie ihn entdeckte.

Die Amazone kam mit einem breiten lächeln auf ihn zu und sprang dann in

seine Arme.

~Ich dachte schon ich müsste ewig warten!~ flüsterte Shampoo Yusei ins Ohr

dabei.

~Tut mir leid, aber ich muss die Schule erst nehmen, sonst bekomme ich Ärger

von meiner Mutter.~

~Das verstehe ich Yusei. Ich habe inzwischen auch Großmutter von uns erzählt,

und sie hat uns sogar ihren Segen erteilt, ist das nicht wundervoll?~

~Ja das ist es Shampoo!~

Die beiden beschlossen sich auf den Weg ins Nekohanten zu machen um Cologne

zu Besuchen.

Akane stand an einem Fenster im ersten Stock und beobachtete von dort aus die

Begrüßung zwischen Shampoo und Yusei Saotome.

Hier ging irgendetwas vor, die Vertrautheit zwischen diesen beiden war nicht

normal.

Das gleich galt für noch zwei andere die auch gerade die Schule verließen, zu

sehen wie Ranma und ihre ältere Schwester Nabiki so nebeneinander unterwegs

waren und sich scheinbar gut unterhielten dabei, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Zwar hatten ihre Schwester und Ranma auch früher schon mal Zeit zusammen

verbracht, aber das war immer eher gezwungene gewesen, das hier jedoch war

jetzt anders.

/Vielleicht sollte ich den beiden folgen?/ dachte sie noch, und wollte nach unten

gehen als am anderen Ende des Flures ein mit einem Strauß Rosen bewaffneter

Kuno erschien.

„Oh geliebte Akane Tendo, mein Herz jauchzt vor Freude darüber das du auf mich

gewartet hast!" rief er und schoss dabei wie ein Blitz auf die jüngste Tendo

Schwester zu.

Für Akane gab es nur eine Erwiderung auf diese Liebesbekundung des Kendoisten,

sie zog ihrem Mallet of Doom und holte weit aus zum Schlag.

„Und Nabiki, welche Läden wirst du mir heute Zeigen?" fragte Ranma während er

mit Nabiki das Schulgelände verließ.

#RRRRUUUUMMMMMSSSSSS#

Die beiden drehten sich um als hinter ihnen dieses Krachen ertönte, aus dem ersten

Stock der Furikan drang eine Staubwolke durch die offenen Fenster ins Freie.

„Da hat wohl jemand ne Wand zerlegt!" sagte Ranma leise.

„Und ich wette ich weiß wer das getan hat!" schloss Nabikie sich an, beide

wechselten einen Blick und schüttelten dann die Köpfe ehe sie sich wieder

umdrehten und sich auf den Weg in die Stadt machten.

Nabiki nannte das hier Ranmas Training, sie Trainierte ihn in der Kunst des

normalen Lebens, und sie genoss es, doch würde sie das nicht so in der

Öffentlichkeit zugeben.

Hätte jemand ihrer Freunde, oder ihrer Familie jetzt gesehen, so wäre ihnen

aufgefallen das sie fast die gleiche Körperhaltung hatten, entspannt und

sorgenfrei.

Von Laden zu Laden ging es, durch Musikgeschäfte, Läden für Klamotten, und

schließlich endete ihr Weg in einem kleinen Café.

Für Ranma war der Tag auch mehr als gut, wenn er so Zeit mit Nabiki

verbrachte, bemerkte er wie sie sich veränderte und sich völlig anders benahm

als zu Hause.

In seinen Augen wurde sie geselliger und auch fröhlicher, sie schien sich richtig

zu öffnen, anders konnte der schwarzhaarige es nicht nennen.

„Du Nabiki, sag mal hast du Lust morgen Nachmittag mit mir ins Kino zu

gehen?"

Die gefragte sah von ihrem Cappuccino auf und schien kurz zu überlegen, dann

nickte sie jedoch.

„Sicher Ranma, da laufen zur zeit ein paar gute Filme die uns sicher zum Lachen

bringen könnten."

Der Teilzeitjunge lächelte nach außen hin, innerlich schlug er jedoch Saltos.

**#**

Akane hatte versucht Ranma und Nabiki wieder zu finden in der Innenstadt,

doch sie hatte einfach kein Glück dabei und gab dann auf.

Das alles nur wegen Kuno der mal wieder so hartnäckig gewesen war.

„So ein Idiot, bekloppter Kuno, bekloppter Ranma..." murrte sie vor sich hin

während sie auf dem Weg nach Hause war.

Dabei kam sie am Nekohanten vorbei, dessen Ladentür auf war und sie so

einen Blick ins Restaurant werfen konnte, und was sie da sah lies sie sofort

stehen bleiben.

Shampoo tanzte wie immer zwischen den Tischen hin und her und verteilte

bestelltes Essen, aber dazu machte Yusei das gleiche, der junge Mann schien

die Getränke zu verteilen.

„Was macht der denn da? Warum arbeitet der in dem Laden?" fragte die

jüngste Tendo sich und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Bin zu Hause!" rief sie als sie ins Haus gekommen war.

„Hallo Akane!" bekam sie sofort Antwort aus der Küche wo Kazumi scheinbar

am werkeln war.

Im Wohnzimmer erwartete die blauhaarige dann aber eine Überraschung, denn

die beiden von ihr vorher gesuchten Personen saßen dort nebeneinander vorm

Fernseher und sahen eine Musiksendung an.

Und mit einem mal sah sie wieder rot, es war als wenn jemand in ihrem Innern

einen Schalter umlegen würde, sie rauschte auf die beiden zu und baute sich

vor Ranma auf.

„Ranma wo warst du, ich will sofort von dir wissen wo du warst!" motzte sie

ihn an und lief dabei schon etwas rot an.

„Ich war mit Nabiki in der Innenstadt, und das wusstest du auch." erwiderte

der schwarzhaarige gelassen.

„Und nur damit du es weisst Akane, morgen gehen Ranma und ich sogar ins

Kino!" warf Nabiki ein.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**Kapitel 12.**

**###########**

„Gerede."

„**GEBRÜLLE."**

_/Gedacht./_

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**###########**

Yusei war doch recht nervös, jetzt war er immerhin nicht als zahlender

Kunde auf dem Weg ins Nekohanten, sondern als neuer Verlobter von

Shampoo.

Besagte Amazone war an seiner linken Seite und hielt seine Hand, dabei

grinste das blauhaarige Mädchen die ganze Zeit und schien mit der Sonne

um die Wette.

„Hör mal Shampoo, da gibt es noch etwas was ich dir sagen muss, ein

Geheimnis das ich bis jetzt noch für mich behalten haben weil ich nicht

wusste wie ich es dir sagen sollte."

„Ist es etwas schlimmes?", fragte Shampoo sofort mit deutlicher Sorge in

der Stimme.

„Nun schlimm würde ich nicht sagen, du hast das gleiche Geheimnis meine

kleine Neko-chan."

„Du hast auch einen Jusenkyo-Fluch!", schlussfolgerte Shampoo sofort und

Yusei nickte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr seine Fluchform ins Ohr und das er

sich deswegen sehr unwohl fühlte.

Seine Verlobte jedoch küsste ihn einfach liebevoll und zog ihn dann weiter

zum Restaurant ihrer Großmutter.

Das Nekohanten war noch geschlossen und die alte Amazonen Matriarchin

Cologne saß an einem Tisch, sie schrieb scheinbar einen Brief und trank

eine Tasse Tee dabei.

„Nihau!" rief Shampoo noch von der Tür aus und rannte dann sofort zu Cologne.

Yusei folgte eher langsam und verbeugte sich dann sehr tief vor der Matriarchin.

„Steh aufrecht zukünftiger Schwiegersohn, ich sehe das du stolz und ehrlich bist,

also steh aufrecht.", sagte Cologne und deutete dann an das die beiden Verlobten

sich setzen sollten.

Shampoos Großmutter hüpfte auf ihrem Stock in die Küche und kehrte kurz

darauf mit zwei weiteren Tassen zurück und goss allen Tee ein.

„Nun zukünftiger Schwiegersohn, mich würde interessieren wie deine Pläne für

die Zukunft aussehen?", fragte die alte Mumie.

Yusei senkte leicht den Kopf und dachte einige Moment nach, denn ihm wurde

bewusst das er sich noch nicht wirklich mit diesem Thema befasst hatte.

„Erst einmal will ich die Schule fertig machen, vielleicht auf die Universität gehen

wenn meine Noten gut genug sind. Weiter habe ich mir das noch nicht überlegt

muss ich gestehen.", erklärte er nach einigen Momenten, dann wandte er seinen

Kopf Shampoo zu und lächelte.

„Aber als aller erstes möchte ich natürlich mit Shampoo eine eigene Familie

gründen."

Yuseis Worte brachten die junge Amazone zum strahlen, ebenso Cologne.

„Nun, du scheinst deine Worte ja gut überlegt zu haben gerade, und wie ich es

meiner Enkelin sagte, so sage ich es dir auch noch einmal. Ihr beide habt meinen

Segen, und ich werde euch so gut es geht unterstützen. Aber es wird sicher ein

Problem geben wenn Mousse wieder auftaucht, und als Shampoos Verlobter

wird es dir obliegen das Problem zu beseitigen, das ist dir hoffentlich klar!"

„Natürlich Meisterin Cologne, ich werde mich mit Mousse beschäftigen sobald

er auftaucht und ihm klar machen das er auf verlorenem Posten kämpft."

„Nur wird mir ohne den guten Mousse natürlich eine Bedienung im Restaurant

fehlen!", sagte Cologne leise eher zu sich selber.

„Vielleicht kenne ich jemanden der ihn ersetzen könnte, sofern sie Meisterin

Cologne hier Platz für eine weitere Person haben?"

„Nun, Mousse hatte bis jetzt sein eigenes Zimmer, das wird natürlich jetzt

geräumt, also haben wir hier Platz. Und nenn mich nicht Meisterin, sag einfach

Großmutter."

„Danke Großmutter Cologne."

Shampoo zog Yusei kurz darauf hoch in ihr eigenes Zimmer.

~Wen kennst du denn der hier bei uns Arbeiten könnte Yusei?~ fragte Shampoo nachdem

sie es sich aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatten.

~Ihr Name ist Haruka, sie ist eine Akrobatin in einem kleinen Zirkus, doch sie

ist dort alles andere als Glücklich.~

Der Blick von Shampoo war mit einem mal sehr frostig, Yusei lächelte nur und

drückte seine Verlobten einen leichten Kuss auf die Nase.

~Haruka ist nur eine Freundin, mehr eine Schwester könnte man auch sagen, da waren

nie größere Gefühle im Spiel bei uns, also hab keine Angst meine kleine Neko.~

~Na gut, ich glaube dir.~

~Das kannst du auch, sie ist nur eine gute Freundin der ich nun helfen kann, mit

ihr wird das Restaurant um eine Attraktion reicher sein.~

Die Verlobten blieben danach einfach liegen und kuschelten miteinander bis es

Zeit wurde das dass Nekohanten seine Türen öffnete.

**###**

Ranma und Nabiki hatten die letzte Stunde vor dem Fernseher verbracht und sich

danach dann getrennt.

Der Verfluchte Junge Mann ging ins Dojo um einige Katas zu üben, Akane war

ebenfalls im Dojo und hämmerte auf einen Sandsack ein.

Sie drehte sich bei Ranmas betreten des Dojo nur kurz einmal um und ignorierte

ihn dann weites gehend.

Für erste ging Ranma durch sein verschiedenen Katas, lies sich nicht von der

anwesenden Akane ablenken.

Von Außen sah es zwar so aus als wenn er hoch konzentriert war, doch in seinem

Kopf sah es deutlich anders aus.

Er sah vor seinem inneren Augen Nakiki und Akane bei ihrem Training, und wie

er seit seinem hier sein mit den beiden Schwestern umgegangen war, und wie sie

ihn behandelt haben.

Sicher, Nabiki hatte von Anfang an Geld mit ihm gemacht, jedoch hatte sie ihn nie

wirklich in Bedrängnis oder Gefahr gebracht.

Sie wollte bloß einfach Geld verdienen damit es ihrer Familie an nichts fehlte, das

konnte er wirklich verstehen.

Akane hingegen hatte von Anfang an wenn etwas war ihn geschlagen, oder mit ihrem

Hammer malträtiert.

Aus dem Haus erklang der ruf von Kasumi, deutlich konnte Ranma seinen Namen

hören, weswegen er das Dojo verließ.

„Ja Kasumi, was ist los?" fragte der Zopfträger als er in die Küche kam.

„Weist du wo Yusei ist? Es ist bald Zeit fürs Abendessen!"

Ranma dachte kurz nach und fing dann an zu grinsen.

„Ich weiß wo mein Nii-San sich herumtreibt, ich werde gehen und ihn holen. Pünktlich

zum Abendessen werden wir da sein!" erklärte der schwarzhaarige und lief dann zur

Tür hinaus.

Locker joggte Ranma darauf zum Nekohanten, zum Glück war es derzeit in Nerima

recht ruhig, vielleicht zu ruhig, vielleicht würde bald etwas wirklich schreckliches

passieren.

Aber darum würde er sich erst sorgen wenn es passierte, jetzt musste er erst einmal

das Bild verarbeiten, und vor allem genießen das sich ihm im Chinesischen Restaurant

bot.

Die alte Mumie Cologne werkelte in der Kücher herum, und Shampoo und Yusei flitzten mit Tabletts zwischen den Tischen hin und her.

Es dauerte etwas bis Yusei seinen Bruder bemerkte und zu ihm kam.

„Ranma? Ist irgendwas los?" fragte der blauhaarige.

„Kasumi schickt mich, wir sollen beim Abendessen da sein."

Yusei nickte und ging zu Shampoo und Cologne, Ranma blieb an der Tür stehen und sah

wie sein Bruder mit beiden sprach.

Nach einem sehr liebevollen Kuss zwischen Yusei und Shampoo kam er dann zu Ranma

und die beiden machten sich auf den weg zurück zum Tendo-Dojo.

„Es läuft wohl gut zwischen dir und Shampoo!"

„Neidisch Ranma?" fragte Yusei, bekam aber keine Antwort, Ranma kniff nur seine Lippen

zusammen und wurde leicht rot.

Das brachte seinen älteren Bruder dazu leise zu lachen, was Ranma nur noch roter werden

lies.

„Aber du hast recht Ranma, es läuft gut zwischen mir und Shampoo. Auch Großmutter

Cologne hat und ihren Segen gegeben, nur um Mousse muss ich mich noch kümmern wenn

er wieder auftaucht."

„Ich denke nicht das du große Probleme mit Mousse bekommst."

Sich unterhaltend erreichten sie dann auch das Dojo, wo sie auch direkt eine Überraschung

erwartete, neben Akane saß Ryoga mit am Tisch.

„Ryoga, alte Schweinebacke, bist du auch mal wieder im Lande." begrüßte Ranma den

verlorenen Jungen, der wollte sich auch gleich auf seinen Kontrahenten werfen, doch

dann viel sein Blick auf Yusei.

„Yusei, dich habe ich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, seit China um genau zu sein!"

„Stimmt Ryoga, ich war seit dem etwas indisponiert und bin deswegen erst seit kurzem

wieder in Japan." erklärte Yusei und ließ sich mit Ranma am Tisch nieder.

Kasumi brachte kurz darauf das Essen und rief dann ihren Vater und Herrn Saotome

ebenfalls zum essen.

Genma erschien blitzschnell am Tisch und wollte sich dann wie ein Raubtier auf das

aufgetischte Essen stürzen, jedoch hatte Yusei etwas dagegen.

Aus dem Handgelenk gedreht erschien der metallene Basballschläger in den Händen

des Teilzeitwolfes und beförderte Genma eine Sekunde später hinaus in den Garten wo

er Punktgenau im Teich landete.

„Irgendwann lernt er noch Tischmanieren, und wenn ich ihm ne Delle in die Rübe

hämmern muss." murmelte Yusei.

Leider blieb der Abend nicht so ruhig wie er dann während des Essens war, denn kurz

nachdem Yusei Kasumi dabei half Ordnung in der Küche zu schaffen erschien der alte

Perverse Happosai wieder auf der Bildfläche.

Leider kam er nicht allein, an seinen Fersen klebten gut 30 Frauen und Mädchen.

Happosai lachte aber nur und schmiss dabei Ranma einen großen Sack zu der bei dieser

Wurfaktion auf ging und den Zopfträger mit verschiedensten Reizwäsche Stücken

bedeckt wurde.

Ranma schaffte es sogar noch kurz aufzuschreien bevor die Frauenmeute sich auf ihn

stürzte, Yusei stand nur sprachlos daneben, er konnte das was er gerade sah einfach

nicht fassen.

Neben dem älteren Saotome seufzte Nabiki leise auf und ging dann zu einem der

Schränke im Wohnzimmer und holte einen kleinen Erste-Hilfe Kasten hervor den

sonst immer Kasumi in so einem Fall holte.

Zusammen mit Yusei kümmerte sich Nabiki dann um Ranma nachdem die Meute

von ihm abgelassen hatte.

„Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen Ranma, wie kannst du dich so schwach geben nur wegen

ein paar Mädchen." sagte Genma deutlich abfällig, da kam mal wieder der Macho bei

dem Teilzeitpanda durch.

Leider stieß er da bei Yusei gegen eine Betonwand, der dunkelhaarige ließ von seinem

Bruder ab, drehte sein Handgelenk einmal und drosch seinen Adoptivvater einen mit

dem Baseballschläger über das der Metallschläger sich dabei glatt leicht verbog, worauf

er ihn entnervt wegwarf.

„Halt bloß deine Klappe du Gefühle Nullchecker du!" grummelte er beim zuschlagen nur.

„Komm Yusei, bringen wir Ranma nach oben." sagte Nabiki nur nachdem Genma

mit einer immer größer werdenden Beule im Garten lag.

Oben im Gästezimmer kam Ranma dann auch wieder zu sich, er knurrte leicht Happosais

Namen und zuckte mehrmals zusammen während die mittlere Tendo Schwester ihn

verarztete.

Während die beiden da beschäftigt waren, holte Yusei das Handy hervor und begann eine

recht lange SMS zu tippen.

„Wem schreibst du Nii San?" fragte der Zopfträger.

„Ich denke du erinnerst dich an Haruka, meine Freundin aus dem Zirkus! Ohne Mousse

fehlt dem Nekohanten jemand, und ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit dort aushelfen, sonst leiden

meine Schulnoten. Haruka sucht eine möglichkeit aus dem Zirkus auszusteigen, und jetzt

kann ich ihr dabei helfen." erklärte Yusei während er die Nummer eingab, zum Glück

kannte er Harukas Nummer.

„Das ist diese Akrobatin oder? Die die dir die Thermos mit heißem Wasser gebracht hat

als ich dich geholt habe!"

„Ja genau Ranma, mit ihr wird das Nekohanten dann um eine Attraktion reicher sein. Sie

kann Geld verdienen und hat ein eigenes Zimmer, ich hoffe sie nimmt das Angebot an."

„Also ihr kennt immer die komischsten Leute, das ist bei dir genau wie bei deinem Bruder!"

sagte Nabiki zu Yusei nachdem sie fertig war und Ranma verarztet hatte.

**#**

Es war wirklich geschafft, Nadoko hielt ein sehr durchdachtes Schriftstück in Händen das

sie einige Sitzungen mit ihrem Anwalt gekostet hatte.

Das einzige was noch fehlte war die Unterschrift ihres Mannes Genma, jedoch brauchte sie

sich nicht eilen.

Ihr Plan war es Genma erst einmal vor die Wahl zu stellen, sie wollte ihm die Chance geben

sich zu ändern und wieder zu sinnen zu kommen.

Doch falls er das nicht wollte, würde sie ihn vor die Wahlstellen, entweder er Unterschrieb

die Scheidungspapiere oder er musste den alten Vertrag erfüllen, also Harakiri begehen.

Und sie ahnte bereits das Genma zu sehr an seinem Leben hing und eher der Scheidung

zustimmen würde.

Wenn er das tat würde Nadoko mit ihren beiden Jungs allein sein und er würde allein da stehen.

Mit traurigem Blick sah sie zu wie die Sonne unterging und dachte dabei an ihre Söhne und

was sie wohl gerade taten.

**###**

Der folgende morgen im Hause Tendo verlief ganz ruhig, Genma traute sich nicht sein

Morgendliches Ritual durchzuführen und verschwand lieber aus dem Zimmer.

Erst beim Frühstück tauchte er wieder auf und wollte sich wieder auf des Essen stürzen,

denn er fühlte sich sicher da Yusei ja gestern seinen Baseballschläger weggeworfen hatte.

Doch als der Teilzeitpanda sich gerade auf das Essen stürzen wollte traf ihn etwas und

er flog in einem hohen Bogen in den Teich.

Prustend kam der Panda aus dem Teich und hielt dabei eines seiner Schilder hoch

-Wie kannst du nur so respektlos sein!-

Yusei ließ den Cricket-Schläger den er in Händen hielt dabei leicht kreisen.

„Lern du lieber Tischmanieren, sonst nehme ich demnächst schärfere Teile zum zuschlagen!"

erklärte Yusei und wechselte von dem Schläger zu einer Martialisch aussehenden Axt.

Der Panda begann sofort zu schwitzen und rollte mit einem mal auf dem Rasen.

-Ich bin nur ein süßer Panda.- stand auf einem Schild das er vor sich in den Rasen gerammt

hatte.

„Und, was werdet ihr heute schönes machen?" fragte Kasumi in die Runde während des

Frühstückes.

„Trainieren." murmelte Akane und blickte dabei sehr angesäuert zu Ranma.

„Ich gehe mit Nabiki in die Stadt und dann später wollen wir uns im Kino einen Film ansehen."

Akanes Blick zu Ranma wurde fast schön mörderisch als er das sagte.

„Und du Yusei?" fragte Kasumi nachdem der ältere Junge noch geschwiegen hatte.

„Erst trainieren und dann treffe ich mich mit Shampoo zum Sprachtraining."

Yusei erntet ein verächtliches Schnauben, zum einen von Akane, zum anderen von dem Panda,

doch er ignorierte das gekonnt.

Yusei verließ das Haus auch gleich nachdem er Kasumi noch geholfen hatte Ordnung nach

dem Frühstück zu schaffen.

**#**

„Wir sind dann jetzt auch Weg, bis später." rief Nabiki als Ranma und sie sich auf den

Weg machten.

Akane stand nahe der Tür und sah den beiden hinterher, sie wartete ein paar Minuten ehe sie

zu ihrer ältesten Schwester ging.

„Ich treffe mich gleich doch noch mit ein paar Freundinnen." sagte sie und Kasumi nickte

ihr nur mit einem lächeln zu.

„Ist gut Akane, ich wünsche dir viel spass."

Doch Akane hatte das schon nicht mehr gehört, die jüngste der drei Schwestern war schon

unterwegs und eilte in die Richtung in der sie annahm das Nabiki und ihr Verlobter gegangen

sind.

Und tatsächlich, sie holte die beiden bei einer gut Besuchten Bushaltestelle ein und konnte so

verdeckt durch andere Leute den beiden in den Bus folgen.

Sie konnten den beiden Folgen wie sie geradezu gemütlich durch die Stadt schlenderten, und

bis sie dann ins Kino gingen.

Doch genau dorthin konnte Akane ihnen dann nicht mehr folgen, denn sie hatte vergessen

Geld einzustecken.

**###**

Der Tag war sehr schön gewesen bis jetzt, er und Nabiki hatten sich zuerst am Kino angesehen

was es für Filme gab und sich für einen entschieden.

Ranma hatte zwar befürchtet in irgendeinen Schnulzenfilm gehen zu müssen, doch Nabiki

stand eher der Sinn nach etwas zum lachen.

Nachdem sie sich den Film ausgesucht hatten schauten sie wann der Film lief und entschieden

sich für eine Vorstellung am Nachmittag.

Bis dahin gingen sie durch die Stadt, streiften durch die Geschäfte und genossen einfach

den Tag.

Der Kinobesuch war ebenfalls sehr schön gewesen, Ranma hatte Nabiki noch nie so erlebt,

sie noch nie so frei lachen hören.

Dieses Erlebnis, diese neue Seite an Nabiki bestärkte ihn nur darin zu handeln, er wollte

so schnell wie möglich mit ihr ein Gespräch wegen der Verlobung führen.

„Und Ranma, wollen wir nach Hause gehen?" fragte Nabiki.

„Nein, lass uns noch in ein Café gehen, wir haben immerhin noch etwas Zeit." meinte

Ranma und zeigte dabei auf ein nahes Café.

Der Zopfträger nahm das ganze als eine Art Wink des Schicksals.

Sie ließen sich an einem kleinen Tisch im Café nieder und bestellten sich etwas zu trinken

und Nabiki gönnte sich noch einen Eisbecher.

Während die mittlere der Tendo Schwestern ihren Eisbecher genoss, suchte Ranma nach den

passenden Worten.

„Hör mal Nabiki, es gibt da etwas das ich gerne mit dir besprechen möchte. Nur weiß ich

nicht wirklich wie ich es soll. Es ist ja nicht von der Hand zu weisen das sich seit der

versuchten Hochzeit einiges Verändert hat." begann Ranma dann nach einiger Zeit.

„Ich stimme dir zu, vieles hat sich Verändert, einiges zum Schlechten, anderes aber zum

guten." antwortete Nabiki und sah dabei Ranma mit einem sehr brennenden Blick an, doch

er empfand ihn nicht als unangenehm.

„Dem stimme ich zu Nabiki, ich habe mich Verändert, mein Denken ist anders, sogar

meine Gefühle sind anders. Ich weiß inzwischen das es nie gut gehen würde wenn ich

Akane heirate, doch ist da noch immer das Versprechen unsere Familien zusammen zu

führen. Und auch wenn mein Vater keine Ehre im Leib mehr hat nach allem was er

getan hat, so habe ich es noch und stehe zu dem versprechen. Doch Kasumi hat ihren

Arzt, auch wenn der es noch nicht weiß, so könnte ich Kasumi es nicht antun und sie

von ihm trennen." sagte er und wurde langsam immer leiser.

Als er geendet hatte, blickte er seiner gegenüber tief in die Augen.

„Und du denkst das es mit mir klappen könnte?" fragte Nabiki dann und Ranma nickte

langsam.

„Ja das denke ich Nabiki, ich möchte dich aber zu nichts zwingen, wenn du nein sagst

werde ich Akane heiraten und damit Leben."

Nabiki musterte sein Gesicht eindringlich und schwieg einige Minuten.

„Ich habe in vielen Bereichen des Lebens mehr Erfahrung als du Ranma, auch was

Beziehungen angeht. Man sieht mir zwar nicht an, aber ich war schon einmal Verliebt

und hatte meine Erfahrungen gemacht, und es brachte mir ein gebrochenes Herz ein.

Seit dem bin ich vorsichtiger, aber wenn ich dich ansehe, sehen ich jemanden der alles

tun würde, nur mich nicht verletzen, das würde nämlich nicht zu dir passen."

„Das stimmt, ich würde dich nie verletzen, oder dich betrügen, oder beschämen. Nun gut,

das letzte nicht unbedingt mich Absicht, immerhin du kennst ja mein Glück und in welche

Art von Situationen ich immer gerate. Und was die Erfahrung angeht, ich lerne gerne

von dir, egal ob über das Shoppen, Musik oder was auch immer."

Nabiki sah ihn abschätzend an und aß dann wieder ihren Eisbecher weiter bis

er leer war.

„Und was mit mit meinem Vater, oder deinem? Von Akane rede ich erst einmal

gar nicht, sie wird es nicht gut auffassen, aber das kläre ich mit ihr im Notfall im

Dojo wenn es sein muss."

Ranma musste leicht grinsen.

„Nun, was unsere Väter angeht, dein Vater wird uns helfen. Ich habe mit ihm bereits

gesprochen. Und was meinen angeht, wenn er sich quer stellt lasse ich Mutter auf ihn

los und sie klärt das. Womit du eines meiner beiden letzten Geheimnisse nun auch

kennst, nachdem ich Yusei geholt habe, sind wir zu Mutter. Sie weiß alles was vorgefallen

ist."

Nabiki sah deutlich überrascht aus, doch das gab sich schnell wieder.

„Und was ist dann das letzte Geheimnis Ranma? Oder muss ich dir dafür etwas besonderes

Anbieten vielleicht?" fragte sie und klang am ende sehr zweideutig, gleichzeitig aber auch

amüsiert.

„Nein dafür musst du mir nichts anbieten, nicht nach so einem schönen Tag." erwiderte

Ranma und war sicher für eine Sekunde ein zarte Rötung auf ihren Wangen zu sehen

zu können.

„Mutter und Yusei haben mich von meiner kleinen Angst vor Katzen kuriert, zwar kann

ich nun nicht mehr die Katzenfaust einsetzen, aber ich bekomme keine Panikattacken

mehr bei einem kleinen flauschigen Kätzchen, und das finde ich besser."

„Das finde ich toll Ranma, das finde ich wirklich. Und nun, nun kann ich dir auch eine

Antwort auf dein frage nach der Verlobung geben. Mit gutem Gewissen kann ich dir

sagen das es mir eine Ehre wäre deine Verlobte, und dann irgendwann deine Frau zu

werden."

Das Grinsen in Ranmas Gesicht war nahe daran seine Ohren abzusprengen damit er im

Kreis grinsen konnte.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**Kapitel 13.**

„Gerede."

**„GEBRÜLLE."**

_/Gedacht./_

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**###########**

Akane war einfach nur sauer, sie hatte gestern Versucht Ranma und Nabiki

zu folgen während die in die Stadt gegangen waren, doch da sie vergessen

hatte Geld einzustecken, musste sie schneller als sie es wollte die Verfolgung

abbrechen.

Jetzt saß sie hier beim Frühstück und wartete mit ihrem Vater und Herrn

Saotome darauf das alle anderen Hausbewohner erschienen.

Als erstes erschien Yusei, er grinste Selig und ging direkt in die Küche wo man

dann hörte das er wohl Kasumi zur Hand ging.

Kurz darauf erschienen Ranma und Nabiki, sie sahen beide sehr müde aus

und gähnten dann fast synchron bevor sie sich setzten.

Am liebsten würde Akane ihren Verlobten jetzt in Grund und Boden stampfen,

er und ihre Schwester waren sehr spät erst wieder da gewesen gestern, und

sie wollte wissen warum.

Jedoch zeigten weder Ranma noch Nabiki nach außen hin das gestern irgendwas

geschehen war.

Aus der Küche erschienen Kasumi und Yusei mit dem Frühstück, kaum das es

stand stürmte auch schon Genma an, stoppte aber sofort als Yusei seinen

Cricket-Schläger erscheinen ließ.

„Na los, versuch es Pops!" forderte der Teilzeitwolf auf, doch Genma setzte sich

gesittet an den Tisch und man konnte in Ruhe Frühstücken.

Nach dem Frühstück verstreute man sich, Ranma murmelte etwas davon das er

erst einmal ins Bad wollte, Nabiki schlurfte die gleiche Richtung während Yusei

in den Garten ging und sich dort zum Meditieren an den Teich setzte.

Akane hingegen sah misstrauisch hinter ihrer älteren Schwester und ihrem

Verlobten hinterher, und schlich nach einigem hin und her dann den beiden nach

um sie zu beobachten.

So sah sie dann wie Ranma ins Bad verschwand, und Nabiki in ihrem Zimmer ohne

das sie den anderen beachteten.

„Vielleicht habe ich mir das nur eingebildet, die beiden passen doch auch gar nicht

zu einander." murmelte die jüngste Tendo und ging dann ins Dojo um etwas zu

trainieren.

**#**

Ranma seufzte, das heiße Bad tat gut, er war noch nicht völlig wach gewesen als

er zum Frühstück hinunter gegangen war, doch jetzt wurden seine Lebensgeister

in Schwung gebracht.

Als er danach aus dem Badezimmer kam, frisch und munter wurde er plötzlich

gepackt und fand sich dann in Nabikis Zimmer wieder.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte der schwarzhaarige überrascht.

„Akane ist uns gerade nachgegangen, sie wird immer Misstrauischer."

„Und jetzt?"

„Lass uns reinen Tisch machen Ranma. Wir haben nicht wirklich Grund noch länger

abzuwarten." erklärte Nabiki.

„Und du bist dir sicher?"

„Aber sicher, warum sollten wir das ganze noch länger aufsparen. Du sagtest doch selber das

du mit meinem Vater gesprochen hast und das er auf unserer Seite ist. Also, gehen wir es an!"

„Gut Nabiki, aber nicht sofort. Lass mich mit erst mit Yusei sprechen damit wir ihn und auch

Mutter dabei haben." sagte der Teilzeitjunge.

„Na gut, dann mach das mal."

Im nächsten Moment schubste sie ihn aus ihrem Zimmer und Ranma stand doch sehr dumm

aussehend im Flur, dann lächelte er jedoch und ging nach unten.

„Hey Yusei, wollen wir nen kleinen Lauf machen und wie früher fangen spielen?" fragte er

etwas lauter als er in den Garten kam, der ältere schaute auf und nickte dann.

„Sicher Ranma, warum nicht, lass uns fangen spielen."

Ranma grinste und schoss dann auf den noch immer sitzenden zu und verpasste ihm im vorbei

laufen einen Klaps auf den Kopf.

„Du bist."

„Na warte Ranma!" rief Yusei nur und schon jagten die beiden von Dach zu Dach sich durch

Nerima bis Ranma in einem kleinen Park stoppte.

„Also, was ist los kleiner Bruder?" fragte Yusei nachdem er er ebenfalls im Park gelandet

war.

„Nabiki und ich wollen noch heute Nägel mit Köpfen machen, und da wollte ich auch Mum

dabei haben." erklärte der schwarzhaarige.

„Verstehe." sagte Yusei nur und hatte im nächsten Moment das Handy in der Hand und gab

es Ranma, welcher die einzige Nummer im Mobiltelefon wählte.

„Saotome."

„Mum, hier ist Ranma."

„Hallo mein Sohn, ist etwas passiert?"

„Kann man so sagen. Ich werde mich mit Nabiki Tendo verloben, sie hat zugesagt und auch

ihr Vater ist auf unserer Seite. Nur ich hätte gerne dich dabei Mum, das wäre mir sehr

wichtig."

„Natürlich werde ich dann zu euch kommen Ranma, das werde ich."

„Das freut mich Mum, dann sei bitte um 18.00 Uhr bei den Tendos."

„Ich werde da sein Ranma, aber sag deinem Bruder das ich dann auf jeden Fall auch seine

Verlobte kennen lernen möchte."

„Werde ich ihm sagen Mum."

„Was wirst du mir sagen?" fragte der blauhaarige als er das Handy wieder entgegen nahm

und es verschwinden lies.

„Mum will heute auch Shampoo noch kennen lernen soll ich dir sagen. Und auch die alte

Mumie Cologne solltest du da mitbringen, die gehört ja dann später auch irgendwie mit

zur Familie." sagte der Teilzeitjunge und schüttelte sich am ende leicht.

„Großmutter Cologne ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, fast eine typische Großmutter sogar,

bis auf die Tatsache das sie Kampftechnisch deutlich gefährlicher ist als eine normale

Großmutter. Lern sie erst einmal kennen, dann wirst du verstehen was ich meine kleiner

Bruder." sagte Yusei nur und ging dann mit Ranma Richtung Nekohanten.

Das Restaurant war natürlich noch geschlossen, immerhin war es noch zu früh, doch den

Teilzeitwolf hielt das nicht auf.

Er zückte einen Schlüssel und schloss damit die Vordertür auf.  
>„Du hast nen Schlüssel?" fragte sein Bruder deutlich überrascht.<p>

„Ja, den hab ich bekommen weil ich doch jetzt Shampoos Verlobter bin. Großmutter

Cologne meint das Fördert das Verhältnis zwischen mir und Shampoo."

Die Brüder betraten das Nekohanten und sahen das die Besitzerin und deren Enkelin

scheinbar noch beim Frühstücken waren.

„Airen!" rief Shampoo kaum das sie Yusei sah, sie sprang auf und warf sich dann in

dessen Arme.

„Guten Morgen meine kleine Neko." begrüßte Yusei seine Verlobte und küsste sie sanft bevor

er sich an Cologne wandte.

„Guten Morgen Großmutter Cologne." begrüßte er die alte Amazonin Respektvoll, Ranma tat es ihm dann nach bevor man sich gemeinsam an den Tisch setzte.

„Nun Zukünftiger Schwiegersohn, was führen dich und deinen Bruder so früh am Morgen zu uns?" fragte die alte Amazone während sie ihren morgendlichen Tee trank.

„Der gute Ranma wird heute noch seine Verlobung mit Tendo Akane lösen und dafür sich mit Tendo Nabiki Verloben." verkündete Yusei und die beiden Amazonen beglückwünschten Ranma sofort, was den leicht rot werden ließ da er doppelt gesagt bekam das dass eine deutliche Verbesserung für ihn wäre.

„Das ist aber nicht alles, unsere Mutter wird ebenfalls dabei sein um mögliche Schwierigkeiten mit unserem alten Herren entgegen zu wirken, außerdem möchte sie dich kennen lernen Shampoo. Deswegen denke ich das es nur angemessen wäre wenn du und Großmutter Cologne heute Abend zugegen sind, immerhin werden wir alle dann eine große Familie werden."

„Es wird uns eine Ehre sein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn. Und wie wird euer weiterer Tag nun aussehen?" fragte die Mumie die beiden jungen Männer, die sich kurz ansahen und dann synchron antworteten.

„Trainieren."

„Shampoo, warum bringst du die beiden nicht nach hinten zu unserem Trainingsplatz. Ich denke sie haben dort ihre Ruhe und du uns Yusei können gleichzeitig Zeit miteinander verbringen."

„Ja Großmutter." sagte Shampoo nur begeistert, griff nach dem Arm ihres Verlobten und zog diesen dann mit sich.

Ranma verbeugte sich noch einmal leicht vor Cologne bevor er den beiden Verlobten durch das Lokal folgte.

Der Teilzeitjunge war zwar schon öfters hier gewesen, doch das es hinterm Haus einen Trainingsplatz gab wusste er nicht.

Besagter Platz stellte sich als eine Art Innenhof heraus der in etwa die gleiche Größe wie der Garten der Tendos hatte, die umgebenden Häuser waren scheinbar verlassen da sie sehr nach Ruinen aussahen.

Es gab ein paar einfache Trainingsgeräte, einen Sandsack, eine dieser Hölzernen Schlagpuppen und einige im Boden versengte Holzstämme die mit seil umwickelt waren.

Yusei legte gerade seine Beingewichte ab, dabei sah er sich die umliegenden Wände genau an, dann sprang er, von Wand zu Wand.

Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde er schneller, bis er nur noch als Schemen zu sehen war.

„Wollen wir einen Trainingskampf machen Ranma?"

Der schwarzhaarige sah zu Shampoo die ihn gefragt hatte, im ersten Moment wollte er fliehen, wurde sich dann aber bewusst das sie nicht mehr ihn als Ehemann wollte, also bestand für ihn auch keine Gefahr bei einem kleinen Trainingskampf.

„Sicher, warum nicht Shampoo, lass uns Trainieren."

Die beiden gingen in Stellung und verstrickten sich dann in einen hitzigen aber doch sehr harmlosen Kampf.

Cologne brachte ihnen zwischendurch immer mal wieder ein paar Kleinigkeiten zur Stärkung und sah ihnen dann einige Minuten zu, ansonsten ließ sie die drei aber in Ruhe.

„Es ist jetzt genug Kinder, ihr solltet mal auf die Uhr schauen." rief Cologne dann aber, es war bereits 17 Uhr.

„Oh nein, wir müssen zurück zu den Tendos, Mum wird in einer Stunde da sein, und wir müssen uns noch fertig machen." sagte Ranma besorgt und war schon im begriff zu gehen.

„Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde dann bei den Tendos." konnte Yusei noch rufen bevor er hinter seinem Bruder herlief und ihn versuchte einzuholen.

Die beiden kamen recht schnell im Tendo-Dojo an wo sie gleich nach oben in ihr Zimmer gingen und sich neue Sachen holten.

Auf dem anschließenden Weg ins Badezimmer wurden sie von Akane aufgehalten.

„Na war das Date mit deinem Harem nett?" fragte die jüngste Tendo mit eisiger Stimme.

„Wir waren Trainieren, und zwar zusammen mit Shampoo." antwortete Yusei, und sofort sah es so aus als wenn Akane die beiden am liebsten ans Fensterkreuz nageln würde.

Doch beide entgingen dem, denn sie gingen lieber ins Bad.

Um genau 18 Uhr saß man dann am Tisch um zu Abend zu Essen, als es auch schon an der Tür klingelte und gleichzeitig im Garten Shampoo und ihre Großmutter erschienen.

Akane wollte schon aufspringen und auf die blauhaarige Amazone zustürzen, doch da erklang von der Vordertür Kasumis Stimme.

„Guten Abend Frau Saotome."

Innerhalb eines Herzschlages erfasste Genma Saotome die Situation und sein Fluchtinstinkt übernahm das Kommando, er packte Yusei und schleuderte in über die Gartenmauer, Ranma landete im Gartenteich und er selber schüttete sich ein Glas Wasser ins Gesicht und wurde zum Panda und machte im Garten einen auf Ballspielendes Tier.

Aus dem Teich stieg eine pitschnasse Ranma-chan, und sah deutlich mies gelaunt aus, nur Sekunden später kam Yusei auch schon wieder über die Mauer und warf dem rothaarigen Teilzeitmädchen eine Thermoskanne zu.

GenmaPande sah das und verfiel in Panik, er wollte Ranma die Thermos abnehmen, übersah aber das Yusei noch eine hatte und aus Panda dann wieder Mann machte.

Sofort als die Erkenntnis darüber das Gehirn von Genma erreichte hatte, versuchte der zu flüchten, doch Ranma und Yusei hatten da deutlich was gegen.

Ranma erwischte seinen Pops mit einem Tritt zum Kopf von vorne, während ein Fußfeger von Yusei ihn von hinten erwischte und Genma sich dann wild in der Luft drehte bevor er mit einem krachen auf dem Gras des Gartens landete.

„Genma, Unterlass bitte diesen Unsinn." kam die Stimme von Nodoka von Haus herüber und sofort lag Ganma zu Füßen seiner Frau in der Haltung der Technik des Flehenden Tigers.

Die jedoch ignorierte ihren Ehemann und begrüßte erst einmal ihre beiden Söhne, anschließend wandte sie sich den beiden Amazonen zu, Yusei eilte an Shampoos Seite und sah sehr stolz aus.

„Mutter, darf ich dir meine Verlobte Shampoo und ihre Großmutter, die Ehrenwerte Amazonenmatriarchin Cologne vorstellen."

Im Hintergrund konnte der Teilzeitwolf sehen wie seine Worte bei Akane einsanken, welche jetzt sehr überrascht aussah.

Nodoka lächelte die junge Amazone an bevor Sie sie in eine sehr herzliche Umarmung nahm.

„Willkommen in unserer Familie." sagte sie dabei, was Shampoo zwar leicht rot werden ließ, jedoch gleichzeitig zum strahlen brachte.

Vor Cologne verbeugte die Mutter sich respektvoll bevor sie diese auch in der Familie willkommen hieß und man sich wieder ins Haus begab wo Ranma sich dann links hinter den Vorstand des Hauses Tendo setzte und sehr leise einige Worte mit diesem wechselte.

Alles wartete ab bis Soun Tendo schließlich nickte, er räusperte sich und straffte sich dann.

„Liebe Familie, wehrte Gäste, ich habe eine sehr wichtige Ankündigung zu machen. Seit der missglückten Hochzeit ist mir natürlich nicht entgangen das dass Verhältnis zwischen Akane und Ranma sehr angespannte war, mehr als sonst. Ranma kam mit seinen eigenen Sorgen deswegen auch vor einiger Zeit zu mir und bat mich um Rat." erklärte der Kopf der Familie Tendo.

Zwei Personen am Tisch sahen jetzt sehr überrascht zu Ranma, das waren zum einen Akane, zum anderen Genma, der auch sofort ansetzte um etwas zu sagen, jedoch durch das eingreifen seiner Frau gehindert wurde.

Dadurch konnte Soun ohne Einmischung fortsetzen.

„Ranma ist ein junger Mann von Ehre, weswegen er selbst einer Lösung suchte die für unsere beiden Familien keinen Bruch der Ehre darstellten. Aus diesem Grund erkläre ich hiermit, das die Verlobung zwischen Akane und Ranma ab dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt aufgelöst ist."

**„WAS!"** rief Genma völlig überrumpelt, Akane hingegen grinste und warf Ranma einen sehr gehässigen Blick zu.

„Dann herrscht hier wenigstens bald wieder ruhe wenn die Saotomes ausgezogen sind." sagte die jüngste Tendo dann noch hinterher.

Doch ihr Vater war noch nicht fertig.

„Desweiteren..." begann Soun, „...ist es mir eine Freude zu verkünden das ab dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt Ranma und Nabiki miteinander verlobt sind."

Nabiki hatte bei der Verkündung ihren Platz neben Ranma eingenommen.

Das war die Bombe, Kasumi freute sich und beglückwünschte die beiden frisch Verlobten, ebenso wie Shampoo, Cologne und Nodoka.

Genma hingegen war eben so wie Akane einfach sprachlos, doch die Sprachlosigkeit der jüngsten Tendo legte sich sehr schnell.

„Das geht aber nicht Vater! Diese Verlobung sollte unsere beiden Kampfschulen vereinen, und dazu muss Er mich Heiraten, denn ich bin die Erbin unserer Schule!"

Soun sah nach den Worten seiner jüngsten doch etwas unschlüssig in die Runde.

„Du bist die Erbin bis ich mich dazu entschließe dich herauszufordern Akane."

Nabikis Worte waren Eiskalt und schnitten durch die Runde wie ein Heißes Messer durch Butter, Ranma blickte mit einem leichten lächeln und einem sehr stolzen Blick zu seiner neuen Verlobten, Kasumi lächelte ebenfalls selig und nickte leicht.

Im ersten Moment sah man Akane an das sie diese Ankündigung völlig überfahren hatte, dann jedoch straffte sie sich, ihr Blick wurde von Wut erfasst während sie ihre ältere Schwester fixierte.

„Das kannst du gerne versuchen Nabiki, aber du vergisst das ich die beste Kämpferin von Nerima bin." sagte sie und hob dabei mit einem Anflug von Überheblichkeit ihr Kinn leicht an.

„Nein. Das. Bist. Du. Nicht." erschallte es nur einen Sekunde später vielstimmig von Ranma, Yusei, Shampoo, Cologne, Nabiki und Kasumi.

Für Akane war das ein wahrer Tiefschlag, ihr Körper bebte einen Moment, dann stand sie ruckartig auf und lief hoch in Richtung ihres Zimmers.

Soun sah zutiefst verletzt aus, Kasumi langte zur Hand ihres Vaters.

„Es musste sein Vater, Akane ist vor langer Zeit vom Weg unserer Familie abgewichen. Jetzt haben wir aber die Möglichkeit noch alles zum guten zu wenden." sagte die älteste der Tendos mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ihre Tochter hat recht Tenod-san, noch kann alles zum guten gewendet werden. Was auch unsere Familie betrifft." erklärte Nodoka und blickte zu Genma, der sich unter ihrem Blick klein machte.

„Genma, Ranma und Yusei habe mir schon vor einiger Zeit von allem erzählt was während eurer Trainingsreise alles vorgefallen ist."

Genma Saotome wurde mit jedem Wort kleiner.

„Die ganzen Verlobten, das Neko Ken, die "Ganzen" Verlobten, die Diebstähle und Betrügereien, das Veränderte Gedächtnis von Ranma und das du Yusei an einen Zirkus verkaufst hast." mit jedem Wort würde Nodokas Stimme kälter, dann streckte sie ihre rechte zu Yusei und dieser reichte ihr ein Katana.

Sofort brach bei Genma der Schweiß aus.

„Mit deinen ganzen Aktionen hast du dich Entehrt, ebenso meine Söhne, und um dies jetzt wieder gerade zu Rücken bleiben dir genau zwei Möglichkeiten Genma. Entweder du greifst nun zu diesem Schwert und beendest dein Leben..." sagte Nodoka ernst und hielt dem Teilzeitpanda das Schwert hin während sie mit ihrer freien Hand aus den weiten ihres Kimonos ein Schriftstück hervor holte.

„Oder du entscheidest dich für die zweite Lösung und unterschreibst hier und jetzt diese Scheidungspapiere."

Jeder der Genma Saotome kannte wusste was nun geschah, schneller als man schauen konnte hatte der Kopftuchträger die Scheidungspapiere gegriffen und unterschrieb sie.

Sofort danach schnappte Nodoka sich die Papiere und übergab sie mit dem Schwert an Yusei damit der sie in seiner geheimen Tasche in Sicherheit brachte.

„Hiermit haben wir, das heißt Ranma, Yusei und ich uns von Genma Saotome abgespalten. Wir behalten auch den Namen Saotome, womit auch die Ehre der Familie Tendo nicht in Gefahr ist, denn die Zusammenführung der Familien und der Kampfschulen kann noch immer stattfinden. Das bestimme ich als neuer Kopf dieser Familie."

Erneut holte Nodoka etwas aus den tiefen ihres Kimonos und gab es ihrem jetzt Ex-Mann, es war ein kleiner Zettel und ein Schlüssel.

„Dies ist der Schlüssel zu einem kleinen Lagerhaus hier in der Nähe, die genaue Adresse steht auf dem Zettel. Ich habe dort alle deine Sachen einlagern lassen, auch wichtige Papiere die du sicher benötigen wirst." erklärte sie Genma der einfach nur geknickt aussah, kurz darauf erhielt er erneut einen Schlüssel und einen kleinen Zettel.

„Dies hingegen sind die Schlüssel zu einer kleinen Wohnung, die Miete ist von mir für zwei Monate bezahlt, das gibt dir genug Zeit dich um alles nötige für deine Zukunft zu kümmern."

Genma nickte einfach nur und nahm alles entgegen bevor er langsam aufstand und ebenfalls hinauf in den zweiten Stock ging.

Kasumi brachte allen erst einmal eine Tasse Tee, das Abendessen hatte sie bereits mit etwas Hilfe abgeräumt, jetzt saß man beisammen und jeder schien erst einmal seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Nodoka-san, darf ich fragen wie es nun weiter gehen soll? Ihre ehrenwerte Söhne sind nun beide Verlobt und wohnen beide hier im Hause Tendo, wie wollen sie nun weiter machen?" fragte Cologne mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich wohne derzeit in Edogawa, das ist zwar nicht so weit entfernt falls ich meine Söhne wieder mit mir nehmen würde damit sie bei mir Leben bis zu ihrer Heirat. Doch ich habe mich zu einem anderen Schritt entschieden, ich habe einige Angebote eingeholt und mir schon vor einigen Tagen ein Haus hier in Nerima gekauft in das Ich mit meinen Söhnen einziehen werde, natürlich noch nicht sofort da ich das Haus erst herrichten lasse und auch einen Dojo bauen lasse. Ihr alle seit später natürlich jederzeit dann in unserem Haus willkommen." verkündete die Mutter und klang dabei richtig Stolz


	14. Chapter 14

**Mädchen und Wolf**

**Kapitel 14.**

„Gerede."

**„GEBRÜLLE."**

_/Gedacht./_

-Pandaschild-

#Geräusch#

~ Chinesisch~

..'Wortbetonung'..

**###########**

Der Morgen war bis jetzt noch ruhig verlaufen, nachdem am gestrigen

Tag das Verlobte Paar im Hause Tendo sich in seiner Konstellation

verändert hatte.

Akane hatte es nicht so gut aufgenommen das nun nicht mehr sie mit

Ranma verlobt war, sondern ihre ältere Schwester Nabiki.

Gestern war sie die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer geblieben nachdem sie

dort hin gestürmt war, heute morgen beim Frühstück war sie jedoch

wieder erschienen, und hatte keinen Ärger gemacht, eigentlich hatte sie

alle am Tisch sitzenden mit Nichtbeachtung gestraft.

Als Renma, Nabiki und Yusei dann zur Schule aufgebrochen waren,

früher als sonst, hatte Akane sich nicht gerührt.

Ranma und Yusei marschierten hintereinander auf dem Zaun, Nabiki

ging neben ihnen her.

„Ob Kuno wieder seinen Spruch wegen der Verlobung ablässt?" fragte

der schwarzhaarige Kämpfer mit dem Zopf seine Verlobte.

„Ich Denke schon, aber du kannst das ja klar stellen." meinte die mittlere

Tendo nur.

„Ha!" kam es von Yusei.

„Kuno wird dir sicher nicht zuhören, und selbst wenn, kapiert er es doch

nicht." meinte der Teilzeitwolf sich halb zu seinem Bruder umdrehend.

„Werden wir ja sehen." sagte Ranma und sprang dann vom Zaun um neben

Nabiki weiter zu gehen, diese Hackte sich an seinem Arm ein, was schon

bei einigen Schülern die sie sahen für herabfallende Kinnladen sorgte.

Als die Furikan in Sicht kam wollte Ranma eigentlich los stürmen, doch

Nabiki hielt ihn einfach fest, so kam es das sie gemeinsam den Schulgrund

betraten.

Die Horde der Hentai hatten nur den schwarzhaarigen Saotome gesehen

und waren dann losgestürmt, stoppten dann nach mehreren Metern und

suchten scheinbar nach Akane.

„Ähm, wo ist denn Tendo Akane?" fragte schließlich einer der zum Judo

Club der Schule gehörte in Richtung Ranma, der zuckte als Antwort mit

den Schultern.

„Schändliche Saotome Zauberer, ich, der Blaue Donner der Furikan

Highschool..." ertönte die Stimme von Kuno hinter der Horde während

dunkle Wolken am Himmel aufzogen und Donner ertönte.

„Ich verlange von euch zu erfahren was ihr mit der Feurigen Tigerin

Akane Tendo getan habt!"

Oberschüler Kuno bahnte sich mit seinem Bokken einen Weg durch

die anderen Schüler um kam schließlich vor den beiden Brüdern und

Nabiki zum stehen.

„Was weiß denn ich wo Akane steckt, als wir losgegangenen sind war

sie noch zu Hause." meinte Ranma schließlich.

„Wie kannst du deine Verlobte nur so behandeln Ranma!" rief eine von

Akanes Freundinnen und merkwürdigerweise stimmten alle umstehendem

dem Mädchen zu und funkelten Ranma zornig an.

Yusei grinste innerlich und beugte sich dann leicht zu Nabiki.

„Hat Ranma dich schlecht behandelt Nabiki?" fragte er etwas lauter als

nötig und das Söldnermädchen grinste Diabolisch.

„Aber nicht doch Yusei, dein Bruder behandelt mich sehr gut, er

benimmt sich sogar genau so wie ich es von meinem Verlobten erwarten

würde." erklärte Nabiki und zählten dann ebenso wie Ranma und Yusei

in Gedanken langsam von zehn runter.

**„WAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Der laute Schrei der versammelten Schülerschaft war laut genug um

Erdbebendetektoren in ganz Tokyo zum Ausschlagen zu bringen.

**#**

Shampoo stand in der Küche des Nekohanten und probierte ein paar

neue Rezepte aus die sie von ihrer Zukünftigen Schwiegermutter

bekommen hatte.

Ihr Großmutter Cologne saß im Gastraum und beobachtete sie dabei.

_/Sie blüht richtig auf, genau so wollte ich sie immer sehen, glücklich_

_und voller Tatendrang./_ dachte die alte Amazone.

**„WAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Cologne viel von ihrem Stuhl und Shampoo ließ in der Küche alles

was sie gerade in Händen hatte fallen.

„Was war das Großmutter?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Shampoo, aber es hörte sich beinahe wie ein

Schrei an, ein Schrei aus vielen Stimmen." sagte Cologne leise

während sie wieder auf die Bein kam.

Gemeinsam beseitigten die beiden Amazonen das Chaos, als auch

schon die nächste Chaos quelle zur Tür herein kam.

„Oh meine über alles geliebte Shampoo!"

Mousse kam in die Küche gestürzt und versuchte Shampoo zu

Umarmen, Cologne wollte das mit ihrem Stock verhindern, doch

beim Schlag auf den Kopf des Brillenträgers zerbrach er.

„AH, lass mich los Mousse, lass mich sofort los." wetterte Shampoo

während sie gegen den Griff des schwarzhaarigen Amazonenmannes

kämpfte, bis Mousse sie überraschend losließ.

„Ich habe Hart trainiert Shampoo, ich werde Ranma Saotome

besiegen und dann wirst du meine Verlobte werden!" verkündete

der Teilzeitganterich.

„Das wird dir nichts bringen Mousse, Ranma ist nicht mehr mein

Verlobter. Ich bin jetzt mit Yusei Saotome Verlobt, und den wirst du nie

im Leben schlagen können." verkündete Shampoo.

Die beiden Amazonen konnten dann etwas sehen was sie bis jetzt

noch nie gesehen hatten bei Mousse, sein Körper spannte sie an und

sein Brustkopf schwoll soweit an das seine Kleidung fast platze.

_/Wann hat Mousse soviel Muskulatur antrainiert? Hier geht doch_

_etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen vor!/_ schoss es durch Colognes

Kopf während Mousse kehrt machte und aus dem Restaurant stürmte,

dabei hielt er nicht an der Tür sondern krachte einfach durch sie

hindurch.

„Ich habe Angst Großmutter." wisperte Shampoo.

_/So war sie nie wenn es um Ranma ging./_

„Wir werden ihm folgen und Yusei beistehen Enkelin." sagte Cologne

schließlich und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg.

**#**

„Denkst du das Ranma in seiner Klasse Probleme haben wird?" fragte

Yusei nachdem er und Nabiki in ihrer Klasse angekommen waren und

sich gesetzt hatten.

„Solange Akane keinen Ärger macht denke ich das alles ruhig bleibt,

jedoch mache ich mir etwas sorgen wegen Kuno der noch nicht aufgetaucht

ist." erklärte das Söldnermädchen während bereits der Lehrer in der

Klasse erschien und den Unterricht begann.

Erste Stunde war Geschichte und der Lehrer betete monoton den Stoff

herunter während die ersten Schüler nach 10 Minuten darum zu Kämpfen

hatten um nicht langsam einzuschlafen.

Als jedoch das Schulgebäude zu zittern begann wie bei einem Erdbeben

waren alle sofort wach.

„Könnte das Kuno sein?" fragte der Teilzeitwolf leise, seine Antwort bekam

er jedoch nicht von Nabiki.

„**SAOTOME!"**

Die Seitenwand des Klassenraumes wurde von einem wütenden schwarzhaarigen

durchbrochen und Yusei musste sich in Sicherheit bringen indem er sich mit

den Füßen abstieß und seinen Stuhl hinten überkippen lies.

Da wo sich Sekunden vorher noch sein Oberkörper und sein Kopf befunden

hatten flogen Messer, Schwerter und einige Töpfe vorbei.

„**DU BIST TOT SAOTOME! SHAMPOO GEHÖRT NUR MIR!"**

Jetzt erkannte der Teilzeitwolf das er es mit Mousse zu tun hatte, Yusei

sprang auf und kickte dann jeden in der direkten nähe Stehenden Stuhl und

Tisch dem aufgebrachten Amazonen Mann entgegen.

„Vergiss es Mousse, Shampoo ist mit mir Verlobt, und dich schick ich mit

einem Arschtritt zurück nach China!"

Die beiden jungen Männer knurrten sich an ehe sie aufeinander zu

sprangen und Schläge austeilten, dabei spürte Yusei schnell das er das

Gefühl hatte auf Beton einzuschlagen.

In der nächsten Sekunde traf den blauhaarigen ein Tritt in den Magen

der ihm nicht nur den Luft aus den Lungen presste sondern ihn auch

noch hinten schleuderte wo er ein Fenster durchschlug und über den

Schulhof segelte.

_/Verdammt!/_ schoss durch seine Gedanken, er bog seinen Rücken

nach hinten durch und streckte seine Arme zur Seite weg und verwandelte

seinen Flug in einen Rückwertsalto.

Seine Landung verursachte einen kleinen Krater, doch er musste sofort

ausweichen denn sein Gegner setzte bereits nach.

Yusei wich mit einem Sprung nach hinten aus und sprang dann sofort

wieder vor und griff mit einer Serie von Tritten an die gegen Kopf und

Beine zielten.

Doch plötzlich hatte Mousse je drei Langschwerter in jeder Hand und

Yusei sprang weg, doch drei blutige Schnitte zogen sich über seine Brust.

Damit konnte der Saotome jedoch auch dienen er drehte seine Handgelenke

und hielt zwei Katana in Händen, Momente später krachte Stahl auf Stahl

das die Funken nur so sprühten.

Die Schwerter die Mousse benutzte waren aber im Gegensatz zu denen von

Yusei Massenware und das rächte sich nach einigen Schwertgängen als

die Schwerter des schwarzhaarige begannen nacheinander abzubrechen.

Sofort als das letzte Schwert gebrochen war ging Yusei noch näher heran und

drehte seine Katana so das die Klingen von Mousse weg zeigten ehe er

dem Amazonen Mann die Griffenden in einer Schlagkombo in den Magen

jagte.

Endlich zeigten seine Schläge mal wirkliche Wirkung, doch mit den Schwertern

war das Kämpfen zu umständlich, also musste eine andere Idee her.

_/Dann eben mehr Kraft in die Schläge legen, und KI Power in Fäuste und_

_Füße leiten./_ raste es in Sekunden durch seine Gedanken ehe er seine Katana

verschwinden ließ und sich konzentrierte.

Seine Kampfaura flammte auf und schien dann zu seinen Armen und Beinen

zu fließen.

„Vorsicht Zukünftiger Schwiegersohn, seine Kraft kommt aus einer nicht

natürlichen Quelle!"

Yusei fuhr herum und sah Shampoo und Cologne die neben Ranma und

Nabiki standen, Ranma sah so aus als wenn er sich schwer zurückhalten

musste um seinem Bruder nicht beizustehen.

Seine Angriffe zeigten nun endlich Wirkung, vor allem da er immer extra

Schwung bei seinen Tritten nahm.

Dann fing Mousse einen seiner Tritten aber ab und schleuderte den jungen

Mann hoch in die Luft, Yusei ging aber sofort in eine Pirouette über und

kam so wieder herunter.

Der daraus resultierende Tritt auf die Schulter des Amazonen Mannes war

verehrend, er krachte zu Boden und produzierte dabei einen fast ein Meter

tiefen Krater.

„Verdammt tut das Weh." zischte der Teilzeitwolf als er wieder auf dem Boden

stand, sein rechtes Bein mit dem er zu getreten hatte tat ihm sehr weh und er hatte

Probleme richtig aufzutreten.

Shampoo wollte zu ihrem Verlobten laufen, doch Nabiki und Ranma hielten sie

davon ab.

„Hab vertrauen." sagte der Zopfträger leise während in dem Krater sich Mousse

wieder regte und langsam aufstand.

Der Brillenträger musste sich eine Sekunde orientieren ehe er seinen Gegner erneut

Angriff, dieses mal mit seinen Eisernen Ketten.

Da Mousse noch immer im Krater stand war der nächste Sprung für Yusei sehr

einfach, er sprang mit den Händen voran und machte in der nächsten Sekunde

auf den Schultern seines Gegners einen Handstand.

Seine Beine hinter über kippen lassend und Mousse festhaltend kam der Saotome

wieder auf dem Boden auf, seinen Gegner über sich den er dann den Schwung

nutzend mit dem Kopf voran in den Boden krachen ließ.

Einige lange Sekunden ragte Mousse Füße gen Himmel wie ein Monument, ehe

er Umfiel und liegen blieb.

Yusei ging es aber nicht besser, er schwankte kurz ehe er auf seinen Hintern

fiel und sitzen blieb.

Für Shampoo gab es jetzt kein halten mehr sie stürzte auf ihren Verlobten zu

und schloss ihn in eine innige Umarmung.

Cologne trat derweil mit Ranma und Nabiki zu dem bewusstlosen Mousse und

untersuchten ihn, als sie ihm seine Jacke ausgezogen hatten sahen sie auf seinem

Rücken etwas das wie eine Art Bannzettel aussah.

„Das ist alte Magie, ähnlich der Super-Soba Suppe." erklärte die Matriarchin

und zog den Zettel vom Rücken des Brillenträgers.

Der Effekt des Zettels setzte sofort aus und Mousse Körper schrumpfte zusammen

bis er wieder aussah wie vorher.

„Ranma, würdest du mir zur Hand gehen?" fragte Cologne und deutete dabei auf

den bewusstlosen Kämpfer.

Der Teilzeitjunge nickte und warf sich seinen alten Rivalen dann über die Schulter.

„Und wir bringen unseren Helden hier nach Hause." sagte Nabiki zu Shampoo

und die beiden jungen Frauen zogen Yusei auf die Füße.

**+#+**

Mit einem leichten Stöhnen kam Mousse zu sich und war verwundert als er merkte

das er scheinbar in einer Kiste saß, umgeben von einigen kleinen Kissen und

einigen Vorräten.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte er leise und rückte dann seine Brille etwas zurecht um

besser sehen zu können.

„Das werde ich dir sagen Mousse." erklang Colognes Stimme ehe sich der Deckel

der Kiste öffnete und die alte Matriarchin auf ihn herab sah.

„Du hast Verloren Mousse, und ich werde es nicht tolerieren das du weiterhin das

Glück meiner Enkelin behinderst. Aus diesem Grund schicke ich dich zurück nach

China wo du bleiben wirst. Ich habe bereits Weisungen nach Hause geschickt wie

mit dir verfahren wird Mousse, eine Weigerung deinerseits wird sehr schwerwiegende

Konsequenzen haben." erklärte Cologne ehe die Kiste wieder geschlossen wurde.

„**NEIN NEIN NEIN..."**

**+#+**

Der Zug hatte gerade am Bahnhof von Tokyo gehalten da flog eine Tür auf und

drei Taschen flogen auf den Bahnsteig.

Den Taschen folgte eine zierliche junge Frau mit grünen kurzen Haaren die Wild

ab standen, die junge Frau sprang Saltos und Schrauben schlagend aus dem Zug

und warf sich in Pose als sie auf festem Boden stand.

**„WAS SOLL DENN DASS? SO KANN MAN SICH DOCH NICHT BENEHMEN,**

**DAS IST EINFACH VERANTWORTUNGSLOS UND EIN SCHLECHTES**

**VORBILD FÜR KINDER!"** wetterte ein Zugbegleiter der hinter der jungen Frau

in der Tür erschien.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab es aber eilig und bin fürchterlich aufgeregt!" erwiderte die

junge Frau und kratzte sich dabei Verlegend am Kinn ehe sie sich ihre Sachen

schnappte und los lief und den Bahnsteig verließ.

Haruka war aufgeregt, so sehr das sie sogar fast in den falschen Bus gestiegen

wäre, doch am Ende fand sie ihren Weg und stand schließlich vor dem Ziel ihrer

Reise.

„Nekohanten. Das hört sich interessant an." flüsterte sie während ihre Augen über

die äußere Fassade des Restaurants wanderte.


End file.
